


Don't let me burn alone

by MBlack93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lydia Martin, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Cage Fights, Derek Hale Uses His Words, Eventual Sterek, Everybody thinks Stiles is dead, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, It's not only Sterek central, Jackson is a Little Shit, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Sex, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Smut in later chapters!, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is Hot, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlack93/pseuds/MBlack93
Summary: The Alpha advanced so fast that Stiles didn't have time to yell before teeth sank in his side. When he felt the pain flash, he yelled and hammered on the Alpha's back until he released him.The Alpha took a couple of steps back but was still growling. Stiles wanted to punch the asshole. He wasn't afraid of werewolves, but shit. That didn't mean that he wanted to become one!''You freaking asshole! Consent is a fucking thing! You should be ashamed of yourself!'' Stiles yelled.**Or the one Stiles is forced the bite after he is kidnapped, but it doesn't stop there.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 434
Collections: Teen wolf





	1. Consent is a fucking thing

''Humming to yourself doesn't mean your crazy. Talking to yourself doesn't make you crazy. I just feel lonely. Yeah, that's it.'' He mumbled to himself, thinking that if those freaking hunters didn't come back soon, he would starting chewing on his own foot. 

''Hey, hey! Heyyyyyyy, HELLOOOOOOO, you know that my pack will come for me, right? So you can keep me here as long as you want, but they will kick your ass.'' He yells at the door. Knowing it would be no use, but he didn't like feeling useless. He needed to do something!

No response, go figure, those assholes were always outside his door, so he knew they would be listening. He tried to arrange his thoughts, how long has he been here? At least two days, maybe more, he doesn't remember exactly how long he was out, but since he was awake, it was at least two days. He was sure of that. 

''Could you at least tell me what the day is? You know, so I can carve lines in the stone or something? You could also give me a book or a videogame because I'm freaking bored, dude!''

Again no response, rude. He walked around his cell again. It was completely open. Only bars were keeping him in. Not that it would make any difference because the cell was placed in a room with a big bolted door. 

His stomach then made an appearance, and he recoiled from the loud sound. The door banged open, and he skittered against the other side of the cage. He wasn't tortured or beaten yet, but that didn't mean it wouldn't come. 

The hunter that walked in had some food with him, and he almost wanted to beg on his knees for a little food. 

''Oh, god, dude! Yes, I would almost forgive you for kidnapping me to this hell hole, but you know. I'M IN A FUCKING CAGE! So my gratitude is like below this level now.'' He snarked while letting his hand hover just an inch over the floor while glaring at the man that walked in. 

''Shut up. Eat.'' The man grunted. He was immediately reminded of Derek. That man also didn't use too many words. Not like himself, he liked to ramble. Everybody who knew him knew that. 

Fuck, now he was thinking about Derek. He shouldn't do that. His thoughts were already derailing. Adding it with Derek's grumpy awesomeness and hotness was not something he should be doing right now. That man should be illegal. Not that he stood any chance with him, his fragile human form would never be in the same range as Derek Adonis-like shape. Hell, not even in the same galaxy, but Derek did save his ass every time. He only hoped that they would find him fast because he was getting bored. 

''Man of many words, please tell me why I'm here, or which day it is, or tell me something about yourself, because I'm really freaking bored, and believe me if you thought I was annoying earlier- is that the reason you took me? Because that would be rude, dude. But if you thought I was annoying earlier, just wait and see because I will not stop talking and now I'm bored, so it's only going to get so, so, so, so, so much worse.'' He rambled again. 

The man glared at him before setting the plate with food at the entrance of his cage and kicking the plate into the cell. He then turned around without another word and slammed the door behind him. 

He simply shrugged before scrambling to the food and wolfing it down. Before choking when he thought it could be poisoned, really, his dad had taught him better than this. But.. FOOD. So he kept eating. He was humming again. He knew that the pack would come for him. His Alpha wouldn't let him hanging, and otherwise, his dad would come guns blazing. 

He felt a pang of sadness while thinking of his dad. What was he doing right now? Was he looking for him? Was Derek taking care of him? He surely hoped so. Otherwise, the Sourwolf would get it. Now his dad knew about the supernatural. The Alpha could at least keep an eye on him. 

He took a deep breath, thinking if he could remember anything from when he was taken, but his memory still wasn't working properly. It was slow and groggy. He couldn't pinpoint how long ago it was. 

The last he remembered was getting into his jeep after pack night. His dad had called that he wanted him home so they could have breakfast the next day together. He then had said goodbye to the pack, who were still watching some kind of movie. 

But he didn't remember anything after getting in his jeep. He slapped the side of his head a couple of times, but no memories came loose. Useless.

He was looking around for something to do until the door of the room opened again. He quickly stood again to watch what the men were doing. They came in with a struggling figure. The figure, it looked like a man, had a hood on his head. 

He could hear the snarling behind it, and he knew that this was not a human. This was some kind of supernatural inclined creature. Fuck his life. 

The cage opened, and he huddled in the opposite corner, trying to get as much distance between him and the figure as possible. The men threw in the creature and closed the cage quickly. Just in time because the creature threw himself at the cage door. 

Snarling, the creature ripped off the hood and growled at the retreating men who were now standing by the door but made no intention to go through it. They were watching. They wanted to watch what would happen between the Alpha and him, he thought with sudden realization. 

He could feel shivers all over his body. They locked him in here with a creature for a purpose.

He tried to make himself invisible, but his heart was speeding, and he knew he was fucked when the creature whipped his head around to glare at him. He gulped when he took in the fangs and claws and, most importantly, red eyes. Red eyes bored into his whiskey brown ones.

Stiles was fucked. And not in a good way.

* * *

''Okay, big guy, I need you to calm down. I'm not a chew toy,'' Stiles told the creature that glared at him. He swallowed and looked around wildly. The cell was bare. Only a shaggy mattress was on the floor, and he had a toilet and sink in one of the other corners, but nothing he could use to defend himself with. 

He now could see that the creature was a werewolf. An Alpha to boot, and fuck. Stiles didn't want the bite, didn't want it when Peter offered, didn't want it when he almost died, and he certainly didn't want it now, but those red eyes were aimed at him, and Stiles knew that he was utterly and completely fucked. 

The Alpha was sniffing the air before taking a step in Stiles's direction. He seemed to purr for a moment before he seemed to decide that a chew toy was exactly what Stiles was. 

He advanced so fast that Stiles didn't have time to yell before teeth sank in his side. When he felt the pain flash in his side, he yelled and hammered on the Alpha's back until he released him. He was trained by Derek, so he knew a couple of tricks to help him get out of a brawl with a werewolf. But the Alpha was too fast for Stiles. 

The Alpha took a couple of steps back but was still growling. Stiles wanted to punch the asshole. He wasn't afraid of werewolves, but shit. That didn't mean that he wanted to become one!

''You freaking asshole! Consent is a fucking thing! You should be ashamed of yourself!'' Stiles yelled.

The Alpha took another step back, clearly confused as to why this skinny ass, just barely twenty-year-old man yelled back at an Alpha. He let his eyes glow red, and he growled at Stiles. And that trick didn't work on him since he was seventeen. Just ask Derek. Stiles is a stubborn son of a bitch, so it sure as hell wasn't going to work now with an almost feral Alpha. 

Stiles did the only thing he could think of. He growled back. And to be honest, he was shocked by himself, because he was pretty sure that it didn't sound so animalistic before. 

He quickly looked down at his side and already saw the wound starting to heal. Well, at least he wasn't going to die from the bite. He only didn't expect that the bite would take so fast. With Scott, it was just healed the next day. Not after just barely a minute. 

A rattle against the cage made him flinch. He turned his body towards the sound while still keeping his eyes warily at the Alpha. Who was now looking intently at Stiles but with a little more clarity in his eyes. 

''Kill him.'' Grunted the hunter that had brought in the Alpha. He was now standing just next to the cage, offering a freaking knife to Stiles. 

''What? No. I'm not killing anybody!'' Stiles cried out. 

''Kill him, or he will kill you.'' The man snapped.

Stiles gulped and saw that the Alpha clearly had made his choice. He started for Stiles. Gaining speed fast. 

Stiles quickly grabbed the knife that was offered before turning back around, ready for an attack. And he was a lot quicker than just an hour ago. In the momentum of turning back, he knocked the blade right into the Alpha's chest. 

Stiles's eyes went wide before he tried to catch the Alpha on his way down to the floor. 

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't-Sorry, I'm so sorry. Fuck!'' Stiles rambled. His cheeks felt wet. He didn't want to kill the Alpha, but he didn't give him a choice! He killed another human being, again. And again for self-defense, but fuck! Flashbacks attacked his mind instantly, Donovan impaled, blood dripping everywhere. 

He was pulled back from his flashback when the Alpha gripped his arm tight. Stiles then heard the Alpha speak for the first time. 

''It's okay, kid. They will try - to break you - they did with me - I deserve this.'' The Alpha growled out, really soft, and Stiles knew it was for his ears only. And Stiles wasn't expecting what the Alpha was saying. 

''How long did they keep you?'' Stiles whispered, knowing the wolf would hear him. 

''I've been here - for six months.'' The Alpha breathed out, and Stiles flinched, suddenly afraid that he would be here for a lot longer than he would like. 

''Fuck. Fuck. I'm going to be an Alpha because I killed you..'' Stiles said. Terror taking him over. 

The wolf nodded while looking Stiles in the eye. Then his eyes started to fade from red to their human blue. The spark in his eyes died out, and Stiles knew that the man just died. 

Stiles felt a rush inside of him, and he let go of the dead man in shock. He threw his head towards the ceiling before letting out an earsplitting roar. His muscles were spasming, his fingers hurt at first when he felt claws splitting the flesh, but the hurt faded fast. He then felt his jaw rearrange itself for his fangs, and that shit hurt too, but only for two seconds. His sight started to transform into red.

He was panting and was filled with way too much energy. He wanted to run, far and fast he could feel something crawling under his skin that wanted to come out. It was like something was yipping in his mind, eager to be let out. 

He did the only thing he could do at that moment, and that was giving in to the thing in his head. 

He felt his bones and muscles rearrange, and he cried for a moment from the pain he felt. He didn't know how long he had his eyes closed when everything in his body seemed to rearrange. When he finally opened his eyes again, he was lower to the floor. His hands and feet had turned into paws. When he was done, he let out a loud howl. 

''You were right. The kid needed to be a wolf. He will bring in a lot of money.'' One of the hunters said to the other. 

Stiles growled at the two, but they weren't bothered. They just walked out of the room again. Leaving Stiles alone in his wolf form with a dead Alpha. 

* * *

The hunters, or at least Stiles thought they were hunters, had returned when Stiles was asleep. And really? He didn't even hear them? What kind of failwolf was he? They had taken the former Alpha's body. When Stiles smacked his lips, he tasted cotton in his mouth, huh. It seemed that he was drugged while asleep. Well, that was explanation enough for him that he wasn't completely a failwolf. 

And fuck. He was a werewolf now. Stiles Stilinski, token human of a werewolf pack, never wanting to be supernaturally inclined, guarded with a bat and a little mountain ash. But now a real fucking werewolf. And at the moment, he was a fucking wolf! He thought this was a Hale family threat, but apparently, more people could do this.

Stiles was silently relieved that he didn't have to smell the death clinging to the body anymore but still felt some kind of loss that the body was gone now. 

He was still in wolf form, not wanting to change back and, let's be realistic, also not knowing how to turn back. 

The door banged open, and Stiles growled and snarled at the intruders. The same two men from yesterday came back inside. They had food with them, but Stiles didn't trust anything anymore. 

He was growling and watching the intruders come closer. The hunters didn't seem fazed. One of them got something behind his back, and Stiles watched intently what he would pull out. 

It was a taser, a fucking taser. Before Stiles could react, the hunter shot, and Stiles was hit in his flank. He could feel the turn retreating from his body with the shocks. He knew that electricity would nullify the werewolf powers. But to be forced to change back into human form was not something he wanted to repeat. 

He groaned against the floor when pain rang through his body. He was fully human again, and he felt that he was entirely naked. He opens his eyes to look at the hunters and glares weakly at them. 

''Assholes. Wait until my pack comes. They will rip you apart.'' Stiles says weakly.

''They're not coming for you, yank.'' One of the men taunts. 

Yank? He had heard the men talk with a British accent, but calling him yank? 

''And why wouldn't they? Please enlighten me because I need to laugh.'' Stiles says while turning over and groaning again from the soreness he feels. He isn't cold, but that doesn't surprise him. Wolves run hotter than humans; he knew that since he went on a binge search for Scott's furry problem. 

''Because they think you're dead. And otherwise, they will not find you in the UK.'' The other man grunts. 

Stiles is awake now, sitting up without a problem and looking with wide eyes at the men. He feels fine. It doesn't hurt anymore, probably because of his Alpha powers. Fuck he's an Alpha. 

''Care to fucking repeat that? What the fuck do you mean? Why do they think I'm dead? Does my dad think I'm dead? And where the fuck did you say I am?'' He yells. He sees red. Literally, his vision is swimming with a red taint. His Alpha eyes are out then, and he is probably wolfed out. He feels with his tongue and feels the pricks of his fangs, sharper than his regular teeth, his beta form then. He looks down and also sees his claws out. 

''You are in the UK. And nobody is coming for you because they think you died. Your pack bond broke when you turned into an Alpha. We needed you for our experiment, and you are doing great, even turning full wolf. No one could do that until now.'' One of them says with a glint in his eye. 

''What kind of hunters are you?'' Stiles asks, trying to pull his ruined clothes on, but they are too ripped. He is thinking about the pack bond and tries to remember how Derek subscribed bonds to them. He tries to feel something inside him. When he feels a shred of a bond, he wants to jump into the air until he figured out it was his dad. His dad is human, so he wouldn't feel the bond like wolves. Shit.

When Stiles looks down, he sees that his muscles have grown. Well, his werewolf friends did get more ripped when they were turned. So he did kind of expected this, but still, to see this change in just a day is eerie. 

He hears the men scoff. 

''We aren't hunters. We are something else entirely. Just wait and see, boy. You will get the picture eventually.'' 

The men leave then, and Stiles is alone again. He eats a little because he knows he needs his strength. Even if he doesn't know what's coming. 

* * *

He thinks he is here now for at least a month, and his hope is dwindling. He tried to hold onto a shred of hope, that his dad will keep looking for him, that Derek will keep looking, or Scott, Malia, Lydia, Isaac, Liam. Hell, he would even love to see Jackson, but he hadn't seen the beta since he left for Londen with Ethan again. 

Until now, Stiles only has seen two men and one woman, always the same ones and always at other times in the day. His whole internal schedule is torn apart. He doesn't know when it's day or night. He just sleeps when he feels like it. Turning into his wolf to get at least a little comfortable. 

He finally figured out how to turn back to human and into his wolf willingly after two weeks of more electrical shocks. He knew he needed an anchor, to at least keep his mind human and not turn feral. After a couple of hours of thinking, he finally settled on his dad. Knowing that the man will always have his back. Tears prick in his eyes when he thinks about the man, but he needs this anchor because he knows that he is getting back to him. Whatever it will take. 

He still feels like he is getting feral. Especially when the woman comes in. She's a witch and has set her eyes on Stiles. He shivers every time she enters. 

They use tasers on him to suppress his wolf before the woman renders his body useless. She puts some kind of spell on him, and with that, she controls his body. It's demeaning and infuriating. 

As soon as she enters, she smirks, her blood-red lips pulled back in a wide grin. When she uses the spell, he can only lie on the floor of his cell. He can't move a muscle, only snarl and growl. He can feel everything that is done to him. 

The wolfsbane knife that slices his skin open every other day with the hands of the woman, she gives off a spicy scent, and Stiles thinks that it's the smell of arousal. He always starts to gag as soon as he smells it. The woman never talks, only laughs when he grunts from the pain. The first couple of times, he screamed, but it seemed she was getting off on it, and he kept it in now. Not wanting to give her any twisted fantasies. 

She is evil and giving off Kate Argent vibes like no one else. 

He doesn't talk much anymore—just grunts at his captors. He scowls and is channeling his inner Derek most days. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction of breaking him. He knows he needs a pack, he wants to bite new people, but he doesn't feel the pull towards his captors. Probably knowing they wouldn't be good beta's. 

He can hear yelling through the walls and knows he isn't the only one being kept there. Where ever there is. He only knows it's in the UK. But he doesn't have any windows. The only light he gets is from a lonely lightbulb on the ceiling. 

He did get other clothes, just a simple shirt, and sweats, but he isn't naked anymore. He gets food regularly, he has a toilet, and even a sink to clean himself with. But he still doesn't know what they want with him. And that's a scary thought. Not even when the woman is slicing into his body and leaving him bloody does she speak. The wounds are mostly healed within two days, and then she returns to go at it again. It's torture, but he pushes through it. That they don't ask anything is what works him up the most. He roars, growls, howls when the witch is slicing in him, but he doesn't talk as long as they don't talk. He only lets them see anger, never pain. 

He can hear the captors coming to his door and hears a third set of feet. Not the woman, but a stranger. He is up and against the door of his cell before the door opens. Snarling at the intrusion. Whenever Scott did this when new people came to the door, Stiles would make so many puppy jokes, but he gets it now. New smells, a new heartbeat, uncertainty. Stiles doesn't like it. 

The door opens, and the two regular men step in before stepping to the side to let the third one in. 

Stiles can smell it now. This one is afraid. Not afraid of the captors, but of him, because he is snarling and growling and almost roaring at the newcomer. 

The newcomer who smells sickly, afraid, scared out of his wits, but Stiles can feel a certain determination too. 

''What do you want?'' Stiles growls out. 

''You need to bite him.'' One of the regulars said while indicating his head to the scared human. 

Stiles recoils. He doesn't want to bite the human. It doesn't feel right. 

''No.'' He answers. 

''No?'' The scared man says with confusion. 

''Do you want to hear it in Spanish? Noh!'' 

''Why not?'' The stranger now seems offended. 

''It doesn't feel right,'' Stiles says simply, and he shrugs. 

Anger seems to seep into the stranger's scent, and his head is turning red. Arrogance is seeping off the stranger, and Stiles feels like the idiot is about to explode. He rolls his eyes and waits for the human to explode. 

''It doesn't feel right? It doesn't feel right! I don't give a bloody hell about if it feels right or not. I'm paying these idiots for your bite. I'm going to die without it.'' The man seethes. Stiles just raises his eyebrow. If he still has eyebrows in his beta form, he still hasn't seen himself. 

''And what if you die from the bite?'' Stiles counters calmly, feeling his shift pull back, but his eyes keep glowing red. He does this on purpose, letting them see how much control he has. He maybe is on the edge of getting feral, but he is still in control. They haven't broken him. He smirks at his captors, who smell like disappointment at his display of control. 

The man seems to think about it before deciding. 

''I don't care. I'm going to die slowly or quickly. I'm rather choosing the quick one.''

Stiles sighs he knows the turn is painful for the ones that don't survive it.

''I'm still not doing it.'' 

His captors seem to have heard enough, and Stiles sees too late that they have a gun with them. He tries to move away but is shot with a dart. He feels his body go numb, and he slumps against the bars of his cell. Panting heavily, he looks around him. The cell door opens, and he feels his fangs coming out. 

Snarling, he tries to move, but his body seems to be paralyzed. This time without help from the woman, but with regular drugs. The effects will wear off soon, but he thinks that that's the point.

One of the captors forces his jaw open, and he feels a wrist in between his teeth. The man that had hold of his jaw shuts his jaw with a snap, and Stiles bites down in the wrist. He hears a yelp from pain from the stranger.

He feels violated and feels a pang of sympathy when Derek was forced by Scott to do this to Gerard. 

When his jaw is released, the man pulls back his wrist, cradling it against his body. Tears are pooling in his eyes, and Stiles wants to roll his eyes. 

''Well, I hope you don't die.'' Stiles snarls when the cell door is closed again. 

The man looks at Stiles for a moment, and Stiles sees black blood trickling down the man's nose. His hope is sinking, and he knows that the man will not survive this. He did try to warn the asshole. 

* * *

After the second month, things start to change. Stiles feels like he should do something; he has so much energy. So he starts to work out. Every day, as soon as his captors leave, he lies on the floor and starts doing sit-ups, push-ups, and so on. 

Even when he's bloody from the administrations of the witch. He doesn't care. He needs to get in shape. Even with his improved stamina, he needs to get in shape. It's also partly to keep sane. He knows that. 

This goes on for a month and a half without that his captor's notice anything. When the door opens, he hears other noises coming from the hallway behind the door. It seems like a fight, and hope flares through him. 

Did someone found them? Is someone trying to break out? Stiles is ready to get out and go back home. He wants to see his dad so much. Wants to see his dad, his pack, hell he even would like to see Peter. 

But mostly, he wants to see Derek. Oh yes, he wants to know how the Alpha will respond to him. Derek, who wouldn't even look at him when he was a human, but how will he look at him when he's an Alpha?

Stiles feels anticipation coil inside him. Waiting to get out. Get out and go home. He wants to go home so much. 

''Ah, you look like such an eager puppy.'' The witch coos when she steps into the door. 

Stiles is taken aback. He didn't even hear her coming, and she is talking for the first time he's seen her. 

''Why are you here?'' Stiles rasps out, his voice failing a little from the lack of use in the past months. He still talks to himself, but not as much, not anymore. 

''I'm here to guide you to the ring, sweetie.'' She says in a sickly sweet voice. But there is a glint in her eyes that tells Stiles that he needs to listen. 

All the alarm bells go off in his head. He has been here for three and a half months at least. Maybe even four. What kind of ring is she talking about?

''You were puffing yourself up so good, like a good little dog. Well, we need to use that, don't we?'' Her eyes take a dangerous glint, and Stiles recoils and pushes himself up against the bars at his back. Wanting to have as much distance between himself and the witch on the other side of the cell door. 

She only smiles and laughs. She traces the air with her fingers, and Stiles feels himself stiffen. Like literally, he can't move. He already knows that he again has no control over his own body. 

''Good boy! Let's take you down to the ring. They are waiting for you.'' She purrs, and Stiles wants to throw up.

He feels his body move of its own accord, and Stiles wants to scream and scramble back inside his cell. But his body isn't listening to him. Stiles feels like a puppet whose master is moving him with strings attached to his limbs. The witch leads him out of his cell and into the hallway. It's the first time he is out of his cell, and he's soaking every bit of information in, while growling and snarling at the witch. 

They walk for at least five minutes through a lot of hallways with even more doors. Inside some doors, he hears whimpering, or snarling, or howling. There are more wolves here, and Stiles wants to help them, get them out to safety. If only he gets the change. 

He keeps growling but doesn't talk to the witch. Well, he is mostly silent these days, only talking to himself sometimes and slowly losing his mind. He is a full werewolf now, so he knows he isn't possessed, not like in high school when void took him over, but still, he counts his fingers every day, afraid that he is descending into the dark, again. He already killed again, and if he counts the guy, he was forced to bite more than one.

His hair is the longest it has been since ever, falling down in waves on his head and next to his face. He even has little bangs, and he can feel that he has scruff on his face. He never had scruff, but not shaving for almost four months is apparently time enough to get at least scruff. He doesn't know if he wants to see himself at this moment. 

The woman slows down at a wooden door. The sounds of fighting reaching Stiles's ears. Stiles now knows that it isn't someone rescuing them, but someone fighting, and Stiles now understands that he will be forced to participate. 

The door opens when the witch knocks, her high healed booths looking uncomfortable against the uneven tiles, but she doesn't seem bothered. 

They get in, and Stiles still doesn't have any control over his body, and he's getting more frustrated with the minute. 

He sees a cage within the room they walked into. The cage is reaching the ceiling, and it's surrounded by yelling men who are waving money in their closed fists. 

''Place your bets here! Place your bets! New meat in the next round!'' Stiles hears someone yell. It seems like ice has been thrown over him because he just knows that new meat means him. 

Stiles tries to look into the cage, but he can only hear grunting and flesh hitting flesh. He really hopes that they are fighting. He doesn't even want to know what it will be otherwise. 

He is lead to another smaller cage by the entrance for the ring. He only can turn around, so little space is in the cell. He sees another cell opposite of him and sees that it's empty. Finally, he hears cheering and the final bell of the fight that was just happening. He looks at the ring and sees someone coming his way, limping like he was hurt. The guy snarls at Stiles when he walks by, and Stiles snarls right back. Not going to be intimidated by foreign wolves. 

The guy flashes blue eyes at him, and he flashes red back. The guy whines and tilts his neck towards Stiles. A clear act of submission. Stiles is taken aback for a moment before he grumbles low in his throat. The other wolf seems satisfied and walks further until he is locked inside another cage, waiting for something. 

Two men walk inside the ring and come back with someone dragging in between them. The guy that is being dragged is still alive. Stiles can hear his stuttering heartbeat, but he seems close to death. Stiles swallows heavily. 

The cage where the other werewolf is standing opens up behind him, and he is lead away. After just a couple of moments, another guy is getting inside, snarling and roaring, his eyes shine red, and the guy is big, like bigger than Derek. Stiles's mind flashes back to Ennis from the Alpha pack. This guy is at least that big. 

Stiles's cage is opened, and he hears the audience roar. He walks woodenly to the ring. Still not by his own accord. He is snarling again, looking at the men outside the ring in disdain. 

''New meat! Let's find out if he survives against the BOULDER!'' 

Stiles can't help himself. He snorts. The Boulder, really? The dude was big. Stiles would give him that, but the Boulder? Pfft..

He hears the cage of the Boulder open, and he stiffens when the man enters the ring. He can smell the anger rolling off the other Alpha. 

''Get ready! Place your bets now!'' 

Stiles clenches his jaw, determined that he is walking away from this. 

* * *

How Stiles is looking after months of being captured.


	2. Meeting new people shouldn't have to result in fucking death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own anything from Teen Wolf, also I don't own the pictures attached!

Stiles snarls at the sound of people betting against him, but they only seem to be entertained. 

The Boulder growls at Stiles, and Stiles growls back, but it seems like a puppy in comparison. The audience is laughing around him, and Stiles feels ridiculed. Stiles is maybe not as big as this guy, but he's smart. And he is stronger than he ever has been. He is going to survive this, at least. That's what's he's aiming for. 

The bell rings, and Stiles jumps a little before sliding to the right to avoid the storming Boulder. 

''Dude, we don't have to do this,'' Stiles grumbles. Trying to reason with the Alpha before blocking the fist that is aimed at his head. He feels pain shooting through his arm, and he curses. His wrist is broken, but he can feel it already healing when he shakes his wrist. Holy shit, the healing factor of being a werewolf is awesome. He already knew this from the slashes he got from the witch, but this is crazy. 

He has trained with the pack, so he knows how to fight against bigger opponents, and Stiles is starting to think he could win this. He is stronger now, an Alpha. He only needs to knock this guy out so he can go back to his cell. 

Stiles tries a move that Derek has taught him. He grabs the wrist of the outstretched fist, and he pulls it with a sharp movement towards him. The wolf loses it's momentum and almost falls against Stiles. He seems to be confused that this little skinny Alpha is fighting back. 

Stiles takes pleasure in it and feels a thrill run through him from the other Alpha's confusion. He brings his head back before ramming it against the Alpha's nose. The Alpha rears back from shock, and Stiles sees that the nose is broken. He releases the wrist and pushes him away before going all in and kick the Alpha on the side of his knee. He uses all the force he can muster. The Alpha roars and falls down. His knee is broken from Stiles's kick. 

Stiles feels a rush run through him, feeling already victorious. He kicks out again and connects with the side of the other man's face. The Alpha's head snaps back from the impact, and Stiles roars victoriously. Feeling a rush, he has never felt before. 

The man falls to the side, he isn't out of it yet, and Stiles descends on him. Snarling and feeling like he needs to finish the wolf. He needs to let him see who is the more powerful Alpha. Needs to make this wolf submit to him. 

He roars right in the Alpha's face until the Alpha tilts his head and shows his neck. Stiles bites down hard on the Boulder's neck. 

His mind flashes back to years ago when Derek was just recently an Alpha, and he saved Stiles's life before Isaac could kill him. 'I'm the Alpha.' He simply said when Stiles asked what he did—the arrogant, beautiful cocky asshole. 

After he stands and rumbles from satisfaction. The other Alpha starts to whine on the floor, ashamed that he lost to a younger and seemingly weaker Alpha. Stiles feels smug and is smirking, a dangerous glint in his eye. The crowd is roaring with excitement. And Stiles flashes his red eyes at the crowd. They're going wild!

Then his body is taken over again. He snarls again at the woman who is smirking at him. She smells of arousal, and Stiles wants to throw up again. Well, he is guessing it's from arousal because Scott tried to explain it a couple of times when Derek had taught them about scents. 

The walk back to his cell is full of snarling from Stiles and laughing from the woman. Who only seems to be entertained by Stiles's anger. The woman opens the doors of his cell, and he lands unceremoniously on the floor. 

Her painted red lips are formed into a wide smirk. She closes the door of the room before stepping into his cell. 

''I think we are going to have a lot of fun.'' She says with a sultry voice. Her intent clear when she loosens her blouse. 

Stiles goes rigid and growls at her. It's like Kate 2.0. and he definitely doesn't like that. 

''Really? The moment I thought you couldn't be any more evil. Isn't using me as a test subject with your wolfsbane knives enough?'' Stiles spat. Still lying on the floor from the spell the witch has placed on him. 

''It's cute that you think you have a choice.'' The witch sweetly says. 

His wolf tries to push forwards for self-defense. But it's halted by the magic the woman is casting. 

He keeps snarling at the witch from his place on the floor, but she only laughs before pinning him down on the floor by straddling his hips. 

She put her hand in his hair and janks him up. 

''You're such a cute puppy, all excited that you won your first fight. I saw that you were thrilled by it. I could feel the vibrations of your approving growl, and I just knew. You were going to belong to me tonight.'' She says breathlessly before claiming Stiles's mouth. 

He really tries to struggle, but his body isn't responding anymore, and he feels terrified. When she pulls back, she bites on his bottom lip. It would probably have been hot if it wasn't against his fucking will. He is so glad that his dick isn't planning on getting up. 

After his break up with Lydia, he hasn't been interested in other women, at least not yet. He knew that he was interested in women and men. But the only woman who had stolen his heart had been Lydia. They both agreed that they were better friends after a year of being together. 

That's when his crush on Derek came fully into focus, but he knew that he couldn't win the wolf over. So he started dating left and right when he was in college. Well, dating is a big word for the one night stands he had. Girls and boys, he has had a lot of fun. Too bad that if he ever returns, he needs to do a year again at college before he can graduate. Fucking kidnappers. 

The witch grinds down on his crotch, and he snarls again at her. His eyes are flashing red. She keeps grinding down, and her hands are traveling down to the button of his jeans. Stiles is internally panicking. He really doesn't want this woman to go any further, but his body is still not responding. 

The door of the cell swings open and one of Stiles's captors walks in. A relief he didn't know he would ever feel by seeing one of his kidnappers flows through him. 

''That's enough, Amber. Get off. They need you upstairs.'' He grunts. 

The woman groans and sighs before leaning down to whisper in Stiles's ear. 

''I will be back.'' 

Stiles feels an ice-cold shiver traveling down his spine. That bitch is crazy. He feels bile rising and just wants to go home. As soon as the door closes, Stiles turns into his wolf form. Whining and curling in himself. 

****

Two months go by, at least, Stiles thinks two months has gone by. He really doesn't know. 

Stiles loses the fights in the ring on purpose. Knowing that if he wins again, the witch will come back to try and rape him. He rather gets beaten and sliced into him than raped. She is now almost every day in his cell, just cutting into him like he is freaking wood, waiting to be carved. 

Luckily the fights aren't to death. He gets beaten up a lot, and the slashes he gets don't heal that fast if they come from an Alpha wolf. His captors try to push him so he will lose control. They even have shocked him while in the ring, but Stiles only shows them great control. Feeling smug internally that his captors hate seeing it on him. 

His wolf is whining when he loses fights, knowing that he could win if he wanted to. But his human side doesn't give in. He keeps working out, waiting for the right moment to break out. 

He thinks he has been here for at least six months now when the door opens and his two captors walk in, dragging two figures with them. 

They are both struggling to keep upright, and Stiles can smell blood. Stiles keeps an eye on his captors and the two people with them from the moment the door opens. He doesn't stand or ask his captors what they are doing here. He doesn't have the power in him to care at the moment. 

It's usually the same when they drag someone in with them. The captors will ask him to bite the person, then they leave Stiles alone again. It feels like the captors are building an army from the people he needs to bite. 

He always declines, of course, but when he does, he will get shocked and hold down until they force him to bite the men or women. 

The captors open his cell door, pointing a gun at him while they drag the two people in. Stiles sees that it's a man and a woman. They are both bruised. When Stiles smells them, he can smell that they are human. Well, the man is human, the woman smells completely different, but he can't place it what it is. But he is drawn to her. 

For the first time in months, he is interested in one of the people they are dragging in. He stands before he can register what he is doing. 

''Get down, Alpha.'' His captor grunts. 

''No. Let her go.'' Stiles says before he can stop himself, staring at the woman, we doesn't look at him. The captors seem taken aback for a moment. 

''Why do you care?''

''I - I - don't know,'' Stiles mumbles, frustrated that he doesn't know why he feels like this and afraid that his captors are going to use it against him. 

The guy that is being dragged in lifts his head. He looks a little like Jackson, with an arrogant sneer and all. He only has black hair and blue eyes. 

''Let us go!'' He yells at the captors, but they only toss him on the floor almost next to Stiles. The guy grunts from pain and Stiles heard a bone snap when the guy fell down on his wrist. Stiles winces in sympathy. 

''Adam!'' The girl shrieks before being also pushed down. 

''Tessa! Keep your hands off my girlfriend!'' The guy, Adam, sneers. Stiles sees the girl flinch. 

One of the captors aims the gun at the girl before looking at Stiles. 

''Bite them, Alpha.'' 

''NO!'' Stiles bellows, snarling and letting his wolf come forward.

''What the fuck!'' Adam says with wide eyes and a shocked face. 

The girl, Tessa, Stiles's brain provides, is only staring with wide eyes at Stiles, but Stiles doesn't smell confusion coming of her. He can't place the smells coming from her. Only fear, but she isn't afraid because of him. She is, however, afraid of the gun now pushed against her skull. 

Adam, however, is scrambling away from the gun and Stiles, almost pissing his pants. Oh, wait, no, he is definitely pissing his pants now. 

''Please let me go! Please! I have money, I could pay you!'' 

''We don't care, boy. We need you for other reasons.'' One of the captors says. Stiles still doesn't know their names even after six months. 

''Wh-What kind of reasons?'' The girl mumbles. She looks young and afraid, but Stiles has the feeling that she could burn everything to the ground around her and laugh about it. It seems like she is on purpose, making herself seem small. 

''Shut up! Alpha, bite the boy.'' Comes the growling command. 

The girl is now watching Stiles, and when their eyes lock, Stiles feels his breath catch. She is slowly shaking her head with her eyes trained on Stiles. But that isn't the reason why Stiles's breath catches. 

She has light blonde hair, almost white, and her eyes are grey. The outline of her iris is darker, and it looks like a ring around the color of her eyes. Freckles are all over her pale face, and her nose is a little upturned. She looks like a thunderstorm about to happen, and Stiles just wants to stand in the rain listening to the thunder. Her bottom lip is split, and she has scratches on her face, but none are bleeding.

The captor hits the girl across the cheek, the moment between them is broken, and Stiles lets out a loud growl. 

''NO! I will not bite him.'' Stiles says through his fangs. 

The other captor has lost his patience and draws his stun gun and shoots Stiles with it. Stiles feels the shocks course through his body before falling to his knees. He lets out a scream from the shocks. Every muscle in him is spasming. 

He can feel his jaws being worked open before Adam is screaming and struggling to get away from one of the captors that is forcefully trying to put his wrist between Stiles jaws. When the wrist is between Stiles's teeth, they shock Stiles again, so he automatically bites down. 

Stiles can hear Tessa screaming. After a couple of moments, he finally can let Adam's wrist go. He spits out the blood that has gathered in his mouth. He looks back at Adam with an apology on his lips. 

But Adam scrambles away from him in the furthest corner that's possible. 

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it!'' Stiles yells. The boy looks terrified and is cradling his wrist to his chest.

''Alpha, now the girl.'' 

Stiles whirls his head around to look incredulous at the captors. 

''What!? No!'' He tries, but again he is shot with the stun gun. 

When the stunning stops, he is panting and growling. He hears shuffling, and he looks to his right. Tessa is now next to him, holding out her wrist. 

''Do it. I don't want them to hurt you again.'' She says with steel in her voice while glaring at the captors. 

Stiles is stunned. Why would she care about him? 

''You sure?'' He rasps out. 

''Yes, they will force it on me otherwise. This way, I at least have some kind of control. Do it, Alpha.'' She says softly, and Stiles feels a pleasant shiver travel through his body when she says Alpha. 

''Okay, Tessa,'' Stiles says while looking her straight in the eyes. Her eyes widen a little when he says her name. Stiles then softly grabs her wrist and ghost his lips over her pulse point before his fangs drop, and he bites down. She gasps but doesn't let out a whimper. 

''Good girl,'' Stiles whispers before he can stop himself. She swallows thickly and purses her lips. Stiles catches a faint smell of arousal, knowing how it smells because of Amber. He tries to hold back his smirk, especially when Adam starts to whimper. 

The cell door opens and closes with a snap, and Stiles blinks out of his daze and looks at the retreating backs. 

''Hey! Hey! Where are you going?'' Stiles yells while he throws himself at the bars. They never leave the people he needs to bite, and he doesn't understand why they would start now. 

''None of your business. Take care of your new beta's.'' One of the captors says while laughing, and then they're gone. 

Stiles hits the bars hard with his fist, again and again. He then feels a tug in his chest, and it's like a band snapped in place. He whirls around to look at the couple. 

Tessa is watching him with golden eyes. The contrast of her silver hair and gold eyes is stunning. He now knows that the band he felt is the pack bond. He hasn't felt that with the rest of the people he bit. The only bond he has felt was his dad, assuring him that the man is still alive. 

He tears his eyes away from Tessa to look at Adam. Adam is still panting and now leaning against the wall, it seems like he is sagging down to the floor, and Stiles immediately understands why. 

Black blood is starting to ooze out of his nose, ears, and mouth. Adam lets out a wet cough. Stiles is next to him within a second. 

Tessa is on Adam's other side. Looking worried. Fuck. Adam called her his girlfriend. Stiles just killed her boyfriend. Fuck. This is going to be a bitch. 

''Shit. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,'' Stiles whispers. His beta form retreating. 

''What's wrong?'' Tessa says while wiping some of the black blood off her boyfriend's face. Stiles can see and smell that she is crying, but she doesn't make a sound. 

''The bite didn't take, not like it did with you,'' Stiles explains. Avoiding looking in her eyes. 

''What does that mean?'' She asks. 

Stiles bites his bottom lip before answering. 

''I'm sorry, but he isn't going to survive the bite,'' Stiles says while wincing. Shit, what a cluster fuck.

''Alpha?'' Tessa says, and Stiles is forced to look up and look her in the eyes, his Alpha instincts kicking in. 

''Is Alpha your name? Or what is it?'' She asks before looking down. ''Because I feel a little weird to say Alpha the whole time, it seems like a title.'' Tessa mumbles. Not removing her eyes from her dying boyfriend. 

''It's Stiles,'' He rasps out, also looking at Adam, who is now struggling to breathe. 

''Stiles, you aren't to blame,'' 

Stiles whips his head up to look at his new beta, her gold eyes glowing with determination. 

''We can try to take his pain.'' Stiles grates out, his voice faltering for a moment, not expecting Tessa to not blame him. Why wouldn't she blame him?

''What do I do?'' She asks determined, and Stiles already feels pride coursing through him for his new beta. Stiles thinks back to when Derek explained it to Liam when the guy was just turned. 

''Come on, let's do it together, grab his hand,'' Stiles says while doing the same with the other hand. 

''Now concentrate, imagine taking away his pain and pull it in yourself. It will sting and don't get scared about how it looks.'' Stiles says before starting the drain himself. He flinches a little when he feels the pain. He had never done this before, but it seems to work. Adam is now slightly more relaxed. 

Black vines are rising over Stiles's underarms. He was used to how it looked, but the stinging feeling made him even more appreciate what Scott or Derek did for him when he was in the hospital or just hurt. 

He sees from the side of his eye that Tessa is draining Adam's pain now too. She seems to feel the pain sharply because her face is twitching. 

''That's it—you're doing great, Tessa,'' Stiles reassures her. 

''Tess - Tessa, stop.'' Adam rasps out, a little out of it. Stiles can relate. The whole pain draining is like a drug. 

Tessa stops immediately and starts stroking Adam's cheekbones with her thumbs. 

''Adam, I'm sorry, I should've listened, we never should've gone for that walk,'' Tessa says while her voice is breaking. Stiles wants to turn around, feeling like he is intruding in a private moment. But when he tries to pull away, Adam holds on. 

''Don't - don't blame yourself,'' Adam says at Stiles. 

''I'm sorry, dude, I really am,'' Stiles responds, feeling pained that he killed this young man. 

''Not your fault, I was already - sick. I would've died - either way within - the next - six months,'' Adam says while in between gasps. 

Stiles is startled for a moment before looking at Tessa. She just nods. 

''Cancer.'' She mumbles as an answer. 

''Take - care - of - her.'' Adam rasps out while squeezing Stiles arm as hard as possible. 

''I - I - will,'' Stiles says while looking confused for a moment. Then Adam focuses on Tessa. 

''You remember? What - I - said?'' 

Tessa seems to think for a moment before nodding. 

''I remember.'' 

''Get - out, be free - from - everything.'' 

''I - I will try. Now rest, Adam.'' 

Stiles doesn't know why, but he kinda was expecting a love declaration. They were boy and girlfriend, right? When he was still with Lydia, he would tell her all the time how much he loved her when they got into dangerous situations. Until they broke up. They're still friends, but friends is all they are and should be. 

Adam nods before coughing up black blood. He almost chokes on it, so much is coming out. Stiles tries to take more pain, but it isn't working anymore. He then helps Adam a little up, so he isn't choking on the black blood. 

Stiles is now sitting behind Adam, holding him so he won't choke, while Tessa holds onto Adam's arm and rubbing circles on his hand. They keep seated like that for a long time. At some moments, Adam starts coughing violently, and other times he just draws in raspy breaths. 

After what seems like hours, Adam starts choking again. 

''Please - please - please,'' Tessa is chanting while tears are rolling over her cheeks. Stiles's heart is breaking for this girl who he doesn't even know. 

''Sti-les, please, I can't - take - 't - n't - any'more,'' Adam now rasps out. 

Stiles swallows back bile. He already knows what Adam is asking from him. His mind flashes back to the story Peter told him years ago about Derek and Paige. 

''You sure?'' He says gruffly. 

Adam is too weak to speak again and just slowly nods. Stiles looks at Tessa over Adam's head. Her eyes are glazed over, and her face has red spots from crying. 

''You might want to look away.'' Stiles softly says, knowing that she will hear him. 

''No, but please, do it fast.'' She breathes out. Stiles nods and puts Adam in a chokehold. He applies pressure and feels Adam's windpipe crush beneath his strength. He and Tessa wince from the sound. But the deed is done. Adam is dead. 

Stiles slowly lowers him onto the floor. He is still kneeling next to him when he hears the heartbreaking sobs from Tessa. 

She is trying to hold them in and has her arms tight around her chest as if she is hugging herself. His Alpha instincts kick in, and his wolf wants to help. Help her get through this, help her feel better. 

He slowly brings his hand up, so she can back up if she doesn't want the contact, but she doesn't move. He then clasps his hand on the back of her neck. Something he had seen Derek do to the pack, calm them down with the comforting hand of an Alpha. It had helped Stiles more than once, certainly after the Nogitsune. 

Tessa melts into the contact, and after a couple more sobs, she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him close. Stiles is frozen for a moment, not used to contact in the last six months, only used to violence. But it feels so good to finally hold someone again. He hears whining from somewhere and figures that he is the one whining, only because of a hug. 

He then slowly returns the embrace and buries his nose in her neck. Taking a big sniff of her scent. He smells honey, coconut, and the electric smell of ozone. But underneath those scents, he smells pack, beta, home.

If this is how Derek felt after biting Isaac, he definitely understands why he was hell-bent on biting more betas and fast. He feels connected to Tessa in a way he has never felt. Not even with Scott. He never understood why Derek always said that it's different for humans. 

But now he understands, he understands it because he now has his own small pack, with only Tessa. He just knows one thing, and that's that he will do anything to protect her. 

The girl with silver hair and golden eyes, his beta, the girl he doesn't know, not yet at least. Tessa.

* * *

When Stiles wakes up, he is disorientated. He feels a warm body curled into his own. Hair is tickling his chin. He looks down and expected to see Lydia for a moment. But that can't be right, they broke up over a year ago, and Stiles has been in this shithole for at least six months. 

He sees white hair, and his mind flashes back to the day before—Tessa, Adam, and the clusterfuck that followed. 

Tessa seems to be still asleep. Stiles looks around and sees that the captors already took Adam's body. They must have drugged Stiles and Tessa if they both didn't wake up. 

He tries to sit up, but his arm is asleep because Tessa was sleeping on it the whole night. So it doesn't go as graceful as he hoped. Tessa wakes up too and bolts upright. Headbutting Stiles on the nose. 

''Oh fuck,'' He grunts. While feeling his nose gingerly. It's broken, so he needs to push it right before it's healing the wrong way. 

''Au! Shit!'' She exclaims while rubbing her forehead. 

Tessa then looks up and sees Stiles struggling and wincing while probing his nose. 

''What the fuck are you doing?'' 

''Trying to make sure my nose isn't going to be pointed to the right,'' Stiles responds while letting out a grunt when he finally breaks his nose again but now the right way. 

''Oh, that was disgusting,'' Tessa exclaims, but she is still watching intently like she can't look away. 

''I know, so thank you for breaking my nose in the first place.'' Stiles snarks back. 

''Sorry, I - I - just-'' 

Stiles puts his hand on the back of her neck, and she deflates. 

''It's so weird. I can smell stuff and hear stuff I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be smelling and hearing. What is wrong with me? And that man called you Alpha, and what happened with Ada-'' Tessa starts before looking around to try and find Adam. When she sees he isn't there, she wolfs out. 

''WHERE IS HE?!'' Her golden eyes flash, and fangs descend. Stiles sees her claws coming out too. And he really, really, REALLY, tries to stay calm. But his wolf doesn't let him. 

His wolf sees it as a challenge, and he roars. She pulls her shift back immediately while shrinking in on herself. 

''Fuck, shit, fucking, fucking shit, I'm sorry. I'm pretty new at this. Well, that's not entirely true, because I knew about werewolves since I was sixteen, but I have been bitten and an Alpha for just six months. You're my first beta, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to roar, fuck.. My wolf just took you as a threat, and I'm so sorry!'' Stiles rambles, his voice still rough. 

Tessa seemed shaken for a moment before nodding to herself. 

''Okay, okay, so I'm a werewolf?'' She asked in a small voice, and Stiles just facepalms because fuck.

''Yeah, and I'm your Alpha. I'm sorry. You could probably get a better Alpha, way better than me.'' He mumbled. 

''Could you tell me more about werewolves? Because I don't know shit. I only knew about sparks.'' Tessa said, and Stiles startled at that.

''You know about sparks? Why?'' 

''I'm one or was. I don't know if sparks and werewolves can be the same, you know.'' She said, shrugging.

''Dude! I was a spark too. Just a small one, but I could control mountain ash and stuff like that.''

Tessa simply raised her eyebrow in question. 

''Ah, yes, werewolves can't pass a barrier made of mountain ash, you know what, let's just start with my story about the supernatural world, and then you can tell yours and then you can ask me questions you want to know, because I'm seriously the best at research and I remember almost everything I have read about everything I read, so yeah, let's start with the beginning.'' Stiles rambled. 

Tessa looked amused and nodded, sitting up straight to listen to her Alpha. 

The whole day was spent talking about everything Stiles had learned and had experienced with the supernatural world. He also told her all about hunters and other creatures he had met or fought against. 

He then told her about his capture and what he is forced to do since he was here. He skips the torture from the witch. Hopefully, he can shield her from that. When he was finally finished, Tessa shared her own stories. 

''My parents died when I was eleven, car crash, I was sucked into the system until I was eighteen, then I got out as soon as possible. I traveled for a while before I settled down in Londen. There I met another spark who recognized my aura or something. She tried to train me, but it wasn't much, then I met Adam, and he was such a regular guy that I couldn't tell him about how weird I was with my spark. So he never knew. I never told him.'' She told Stiles with tears in her eyes. 

''I wasn't explained about the supernatural. Cassandra occasionally told me about somethings when it was convenient for her. Like one day she told me about a Kanima? She told me that it was an -''

''Abonamation.'' Stiles finished. 

Tessa looked at him before nodding.

''She told me about that Kanima, and that he was selling her venom, and what she could do with it. She wanted to test if my spark could withstand the venom.'' Tessa said with a shudder.

''Fuck, no, well, my spark couldn't at least. I was paralyzed for hours because of a Kanima.'' 

''That sounds fucked up. I said no when she wanted to try. After that, she didn't really explain stuff. She just used me as a test object.'' Tessa started fidgeting with her hands. Spinning the rings she had on her fingers. 

''What did she do to you?'' Stiles murmured while reaching out for Tessa's hand. Slowly so she could deny the touch, but it seemed that her wolf wanted to be calmed down by her Alpha. She took his hand greedily, tracing her thumb over his knuckles. Stiles was repressing a shiver. 

''Nothing too bad.'' She said softly. 

''Could you tell me which day it was when they took you?'' Stiles asked to change the subject. 

''They took us yesterday, it was November 25.'' 

Stiles let out a large gulp breath. He tried to blink away tears. Tessa seemed to sense his distress because her wolf struggled to take control. Stiles placed her hand on his chest to do some breathing exercises so she could calm down. 

When her wolf is under control, he continues. 

''Fuck, I've been here for longer than I thought. They just fuck with your schedule. And you don't have any indication what time it is. Fuck, this is so fucked up.'' Stiles stood and started to pace. Feeling agitated and confused, why did he think that it just had been six months?

''Stiles, when did they took you?'' Tessa asked softly, as if afraid to spook him. 

Stiles let out a humorless laugh. He just wanted to go home and be comforted by his dad, or Scott, or Derek. Fuck Derek wouldn't want that. But Stiles wanted it so bad, he just wants to go home. He takes a big sniff and feels himself leaning in Tessa's direction. Why does she smell like home?

''They took me at the beginning of February. I can't remember the exact date.'' Stiles admitted while looking down at the floor. 

Tessa's hands found his, and he looked up at her grey eyes. They were sympathetic. 

''I'm sorry, that sounds awful. Do you have anybody at home looking for you?'' 

''I thought so, but they told me that the pack thinks I'm dead. And I'm thousands of miles away. They wouldn't know where to start.'' He said, feeling dejected. 

''When we get out of here, we should go back to your home,'' Tessa says, determined. 

''We? What about you, Tessa?'' 

''I've got a house, but not a home here. Adam was the only one I really knew, the only one I had left. Nobody will miss me.'' She sounds resigned, but Stiles can feel the sadness and grief coming through the pack bond. 

''Would you really come with me?'' Stiles asks in wonder. 

''Of course, you're my Alpha now.'' She says with conviction. As if it's stupid that he even asks.

Stiles smiles wetly. He already feels close to his first beta. She is strong; he can feel it. He really wants to hug her close and never let go. 

''Now, we should start thinking about ways to get out of here.'' Tessa starts while responding to him with a small smile. 

''I tried everything, the bars won't budge, not even with Alpha strength. And when they collect me for a fight, I'm incapacitated by the witch. I can't move a muscle unless she lets me.'' Stiles sneers. 

''Okay, do you think they laced the bars with something? Could that be the reason you can't break or bend them?'' Tessa muses. 

''It's possible, the vet I told you about back home? He had a counter laced with mountain ash, only when he opened a part of the counter you could walk through as were.''

''Was it wood or steel?'' 

''Wood, why?''

''Well, this is steel-'' she touched the bars softly. Before her eyes flashed gold. ''-Too bad. Otherwise, we could try fire.''

They didn't find another way that day to get out. They tried the bars together, and when they got food, they stuck together, not wanting to be apart from each other. 

When it was time to sleep, Stiles started to strip. 

''Why are you doing that?'' She asked while trying not to look. Stiles smirked but didn't comment. He really bulked up the last couple of months. He was in better shape than he ever had been. 

''I want to sleep in my wolf form.'' He simply answered. 

''Like a real wolf-wolf?'' Tessa asked with her eyebrows high, looking incredulous. 

''Jup,'' Stiles said while popping the 'p.'

He then let the change take over and started to lie down. When he was comfortable, he looked up. Tessa was staring with wide eyes. 

''Can-can- I do that too?''

He tried to shrug in his wolf form because he really had no idea if she was capable of doing it. She seemed to understand and gingerly laid a hand on him before starting to pet him. 

Stiles should stop her. He is a big Alpha wolf, not a pup or a dog you can pet. But the petting felt soooooooo good. He heard a light giggle, and he glared at Tessa when she tried to hide her laughter. 

''You look really cute like this. Like a big puppy.'' She says with obvious amusement. 

He growled playfully before biting the hem of her shirt so she would lie down with him. He knows he is even warmer like this, and he thinks that Tessa could use a little warmth at the moment. She looks exhausted and smells like grief. 

She lies down but keeps staring at Stiles's wolf. Not wanting to sleep just yet. 

''Stiles, do you think we can get out of here?'' She whispers. Knowing he can't talk in this state, but still wanting reassurance. 

He tilts his head before licking her face. She startles and lets out a laugh. 

''Asshole.'' Comes the response, but it's with a fond tone. He growls playfully back before settling down again while Tessa keeps her hand in his fur. It doesn't take long before sleep claims them both. 

* * *

Picture of Tessa;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I really hope you like this story! Please let me know! 
> 
> xx MBlack93


	3. Breaking the fuck out and helpful saving angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like the story!
> 
> I used some references I found on Tumblr, so if you recognize anything, it's not mine. But I like to use it because most stuff I find hilarious. 
> 
> Oh! And there is a little smut at the end of this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning they are working on anchors. Tessa describes how she doesn't have anyone she could call on to help her become an anchor. 

She is frustrated and takes it out on Stiles, but he stays calm. 

''AH! Fuck, get mad at me or something! I just shredded your arm!'' Tessa yells at one point. Stiles looks down at his arm, and he sees that the skin is already knitting itself back. 

''No, what good does it get you if I get angry at you? I will roar, you will cower, you will get afraid at some point of me, I don't want that. We are going to be part of each other lives, no matter what's going to happen. I don't want to start that with you being afraid of me.'' He reasons, and Tessa's scent fills with shame. 

''Hé, hé, none of that.'' He scolds. 

''What? What do you mean?'' Tessa says, looking startled. 

''I can smell that you feel ashamed.'' 

''You can smell that?'' She squeaks. 

''Yup.'' He says while popping the 'p'.

''For fuck sakes, privacy is dead, isn't it?'' 

''You have no idea. When I was with my old pack, my best friend could smell when I had sex. He just high fived me each time he smelled it.'' Stiles tells her with a fond smile. 

''Oh god,'' Tessa groans while putting her head in her hands. 

They are interrupted when the door opens. 

''Hey, pup!'' Comes the sing-song voice of the witch. Amber.

Stiles goes rigid and pushes Tessa behind him while growling at the intruder. She hides her scent and sounds with magic. That's why they didn't hear her coming down or smelled her. 

''Tut-tut-tut, don't be like this,'' Amber says. Her signature red lips pulled into a pout. Her eyes flash purple, and Stiles just knows she is going to do magic. 

His body goes rigid, and he stiffens under her administrations. He is thrown on the floor and tries to struggle, but it's no use. He snarls at the witch, but she only seems amused. 

''Leave him alone!'' Tessa says while flashing her eyes and wolfing out.

''Awh, did you made a friend, Alpha? Your first beta, all the others died when being bitten by you. It seems that only sparks can survive your bite. Nice to know. Now shut it bitch. I'm talking to your boss.'' The witch sneers at Tessa before flicking her wrist and tossing Tessa to the wall. She lands with a crunch and whimpers from the pain. 

Stiles is livid. Nobody may hurt his beta, nobody may hurt his friends, nobody may hurt his pack! His wolf breaks free, and he turns into his wolf on the spot, he lunges for Amber's throat, but the witch was to fast. Her bindings are back in place, and he is whining from the pain she is inflicting. 

All the bones in his body feel like breaking, then his healing kicks in, and it starts over again. He turns back into his human form, groaning and screaming out in pain. If he would imagine the Crucio curse from Harry Potter, he thinks this is what it would feel like. Every nerve is on fire. 

''I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' Tessa bellows, Stiles looks up at her, and he sees shadows forming around her, her eyes shifting between liquid silver, gold, and white. She looks terrifying. 

The witch stops and seems taken aback by the power that is rolling of the beta. She frowns and flicks her wrist again, but nothing happens. A cruel smile is taking over Tessa's face. 

''Looks like the wicked witch of the west is done, done, done,'' Tessa says before her eyes turn silver again, and she throws her hands outwards towards Amber. 

Stiles sees Amber's eyes widen before she is blasted against the door of the chamber. The door can't hold under her weight, and the power surge that is still going. 

The whole room starts to shake. Stiles quickly grabs his sweats before grabbing Tessa, who has crumbled to the floor. Her nose is bleeding, and Stiles is freaking out. But he needs to get them out!

He throws her over his shoulder before bolting into the hallway. Tessa seems out cold, but her magic wasn't done with the place by the looks of it. The whole building is shaking and groaning like it's minutes away from collapsing. 

The walls are cracking in the hallway where he is running, he thinks about kicking in doors to let out more people, but a chunk of ceiling falls almost on his head when he is standing in front of one of the doors. 

He feels extremely guilty but doesn't try anymore. He just starts running. His nose telling him where to go, where to find fresh air. Tessa is limp on his shoulder, and he is afraid that she was hit by debris. But he doesn't look at her now. He just keeps running. He hears howling behind him but doesn't look back. His heart is breaking, but he doesn't look back. 

He hears shouts and gunshots but doesn't look back, not even when he is hit in the leg. He just groans and keeps running. After what seemed like forever, he finally finds a big door. He just feels that this is it. This is the exit. He kicks the door three times before it gives. 

He takes in a deep breath and finally feels the sun on his face after eight months. He howls at the sky before bolting away. He does not know which way he should go, but he smells trees, and he thinks that there is a nearby forest. He just sprints in that direction. Everything flashes by, but he doesn't feel tired; he only feels alive. 

He is free again. 

* * *

He runs, runs, runs, runs, he doesn't know for how long, but he is in a forest, and he feels nature calling to him. 

Stiles finally stops to breathe and drink when he finds a small creek. Stiles finally feels the exhaustion from running for so long. He thinks it was at least three hours that he has run. It's getting dark now, but he doesn't care. He is free. He is really free!

A surprised laugh escapes him, and he can't calm down. He just keeps laughing like a deranged person. When he hears groaning coming from Tessa, he sits up and quickly gathers some water for her to drink. 

''Come on, Tessa, come on, drink, you deserve it.'' Stiles croons, she finally gulps something down, and it helps her wake up a little more. 

''Where are we?'' 

''I have no idea, but we aren't there anymore!'' Stiles says while grinning like a fool. 

''How?'' Tessa asks, and she looks up at him with wonder in her eyes. 

''You blasted the bitch-witch, and the whole building came crumbling down. You-are-freaking-amazing!'' He says while putting his hands on her face and squishing. 

She laughs and tries to slap his hands away. 

''Really? We are free?'' 

''Yes! I can't believe it. We can go home, we can- fuck.'' Stiles says before realizing that he can't go home just like that. 

Everybody thinks he's dead, he is trapped in the UK for fucks sake, he doesn't know where he is at this moment, he is an Alpha. Could he even go back to Beacon Hills to live there? He starts to panic. How will the pack react? How will his dad react? How will Derek react? Fuck, fuck, fuck..

He feels a hand on his chest, and he feels his own hand being pressed against Tessa's chest. She ducks so she can look into his eyes. 

''Hé, calm down, whatever is on your mind, we will deal with it. Stiles, listen to me, feel my breathing, that's it, breathe with me, come on.'' 

Stiles looks into her grey eyes, they look so kind, but he sees what she doesn't show. She is scared too, so many new things for her to learn. Tessa showed great power, and by the looks of it, she didn't even know that she could do such things. She needs Stiles to help her through it. Tessa needs Stiles, but Stiles needs Tessa just as much. 

''I'm okay, I'm okay, I just- I just panicked for a moment. I have been away for eight months. I don't know how to go back to my life if they would even want me. I'm so fucked up. I'm sorry you're stuck with me.'' 

''Hey, look at me-'' Stiles reluctantly raises his head to look Tessa in the eyes when she pulls harshly on his jaw. A low growl escapes, but she just raises her eyebrow. 

''We can take it as fast or slow as you want. You don't have to rush home, you can take it slow, and when you're ready, we can leave to your home, to your dad, and to your old pack, and then we will see how they will react. But you don't have anything to be sorry about, nothing- and I mean, nothing you did was because you wanted it to happen. You aren't fucked up. Okay?'' Tessa says while calmly stroking Stiles's cheekbones. 

He feels instantly calm by the motion, he doesn't really believe what she is saying, but he will try to believe it. 

A branch snaps nearby, and they are both on alert. They look around but don't see anything. 

''Maybe we should go to my house. I don't know where we are, but I don't think they took me far. Did you see any signs?'' 

''No, I ran so fast everything was a blur.'' 

Tessa nods her head before standing up and pulling Stiles with her. She loses her balance for a moment before he steadies her. She blushes pretty but then pulls away. 

Stiles feels a pang of sadness from the loss of contact but then scolds himself. Tessa just lost her boyfriend. She doesn't need some jerk to make advances. 

They walk in silence until they find a sign. They are in the Aston Rowant National Nature reserve. They quickly find a road and start walking towards Londen. Tessa seems to know the place and is confident. It will be a long walk, but they don't mind. 

When they are walking for about two hours, a car pulls up. Stiles is still in only sweatpants, and Tessa looks like she just rolled through the forest down a hill. 

Not the most beautiful sight, but Stiles can't help but think that she is still beautiful. Focus Stiles!

''Hey! Do you need a ride?'' The woman from inside the car yells. She is shushed by her passenger. 

''Are you insane? You can't pick up random strangers and offer them a ride!'' The passenger hisses. Probably thinking that the people outside can't hear her. 

''I'm driving, so I can and I will. They look like they have gone through the wringer. Maybe they were robbed or something.'' The driver hisses back. 

Tessa takes a deep breath before looking like she might cry. Stiles panics for a moment until she grabs his hand and drags him to the car. 

She starts to sniffle, and finally, and some tears fall down. Stiles is looking at her incredulously before she squeezes his hand and looks at him with a 'follow my lead' look. And Stiles finally understands. She is going to lie her ass off. 

''You- are really-  _ sniff - _ saving angels, -  _ sniff -  _ my boyfriend and I -  _ sniff -  _ were attacked. We were just picnicking, and Xander-'' She then pats Stiles's chest like she is talking about him. ''- the lovable goofball he is, proposes! He proposes it was like a dream came true!'' Tessa says this with teary eyes and a soft smile, and if Stiles couldn't hear her heartbeat, he would've bought it instantly. She even has put on a southern accent.

She sniffles again and turns her head in Stiles's chest, who looks really apologetic towards the two women in the car who are hanging on Tessa's lips. He pats Tessa's back awkwardly until she pinches him with a clear sign, 'do better!'

He pulls her into a big hug while she continues the story. 

''And then when I was thanking Xander, and it got a little heated if you know what I mean-'' Stiles certainly knows what she is meaning, and it's hard to keep a straight face, so he just buries his face in her hair. 

''A man suddenly jumped out! He took everything! The car keys, our phones, Xander's shirt-'' Tessa pats his chest again and lets out a sob. And really, she must be an actress because Stiles is taken aback by how real it sounds. 

''And my engagement ring! And now we need to walk back for eleven hours to go home, and I'm so tired, and my heart is broken-'' Stiles looks back at the car and sees tears on both woman's cheeks. 

They're really buying it. Stiles feels thrilled. He is tired and hungry and could sleep for about a week. 

''Oh my! You poor, poor souls! Please! Get in the car. I will take you where ever you want!'' The driver says, hiccuping with emotion. 

''You are an angel, an absolute angel! Xander isn't she an angel!?'' Tessa says while hitting Stiles on the shoulder. 

''Yes! Yes, she definitely is. We are so grateful, it was getting a little cold.'' Stiles says quickly. He then gives the women a soft smile, trying to play his part. 

They both blush, and when they get into the car, Stiles can smell their arousal. Tessa scrunches up her nose before rolling her eyes when the women aren't looking. He just smirks. Stiles never was the hot guy when younger, and while at college, he started filling out and had enough 'dates.' But with the whole werewolfy extras, he is definitely hot. 

The women ask them a lot about themselves, and Tessa keeps up appearances. She lies so fluently that Stiles is reminded of himself for a moment. He had learned to lie around the pack because they're human lie detectors. The only one who doesn't buy his lies is Derek. 

After just an hour, they already reach Tessa's home. She thanks the women profusely, and they trade numbers, but Stiles is pretty sure it's a fake number. 

Tessa leads Stiles onto the stairs by the front door before standing on her tiptoes to get the spare key from the ledge above the door. She then let them in the house, and Stiles lets his shoulders sag, feeling relieved and drained. 

Tessa smiles softly at him before pulling him into the kitchen. She makes grilled sandwiches, and Stiles moans. So glad he finally can eat something normal. The food he got from the captors was the same, every day and every meal—some kind of rice with mashed vegetables. 

After eight months, it came out through his nose. 

They don't talk until everything is gone, not a single crumb left. 

''Wolves eat more, don't they?'' Tessa muses. Stiles let out a bark of laughter. 

''Yeah, you could say that.'' 

''Come on, I show you the shower, you really need one, and then we can go to bed.'' 

''Are you saying I smell bad?'' Stiles can't help but counter with a smirk. 

''Yeah, yeah, you really do, Alpha.'' Tessa teases back with a flash of her golden eyes. 

Stiles can't help but laugh. She shoves him into the bathroom and gives him some other sweatpants and a large hoodie. It smells like Tessa. 

''Dude, do you swim in this thing because it has to be at least 5 times your size.''

''No, it's my ex-boyfriends, I stole it from him like four years ago, so it's mine now,'' 

Stiles growls a little at the mention of her ex-boyfriend, but he quickly scrapes his throat and thinks of his dad to pull his wolf back, to get back under control.

Tessa seems nonplussed and leaves him alone in the bathroom, saying that she needs to do some other things before they can sleep. 

When Stiles finally steps into the shower, he groans. It has been so long, he could only wash himself by the sink in his cell, but nothing feels like a shower. It's amazing, and all his muscles seem to relax at the moment. 

He just let the water cascade over him for at least half an hour before he washes quickly and gets out. 

He sees that Tessa has left a toothbrush on the sink, still in the wrapper, so he knew it's new. He could cry right now, so long has it been that he just could brush his teeth. He looks into the mirror and sees someone he doesn't recognize. His hair is so long, it curls around his head and seems wild now it's dry again. He has a beard but doesn't like it. He seems like a savage. 

He looks into the cabinets until he finds a shaver, it was probably Adam's, and Stiles feels a pang of sadness but pushes it away. He leaves his head alone, feeling that he can pull off the long hair. He then starts the shaver and get's working on his beard. 

He feels like a new man when he walks out of the bathroom. He feels clean again, now he just needs sleep, and he is golden. 

Tessa is sitting on the bed in the bedroom next to the bathroom, laptop in her lap. She looks up and blushes when she takes Stiles in. He could get used to this kind of reaction. 

''The bathroom is free, so you can go and shower if you want, not that you smell, but you know, you look like you have tumbled through the woods, that story could almost be true. What you told those women, not that I want that, well, no, shit. I'm going to shut up now.'' Well, he may look hot, but he's still as awkward as ever. 

Tessa is smiling at him. Her eyes are twinkling with mirth. And she huffs out a laugh. 

''Yeah, I'm going to shower. You can sleep here, and I will take the couch.'' 

She stands up and tries to slip out of the room, but Stiles is in front of her instantly. 

''You aren't going to sleep on the couch in your own house.'' He says with a frown. 

''Well, I'm not going to let my Alpha sleep on the couch either, so what do you propose?'' Tessa says with a sigh while crossing her arms over her chest. 

Stiles blushes and ducks his head. He also doesn't want to sleep alone, not after eight months of being alone. He felt so good when he woke up next to Tessa, even if it was just for two nights. 

''We could share my bed, but! No wolf form!'' She says sternly, but when Stiles looks at her, she is smiling shyly. 

She leaves the room to go shower. Stiles climbs into bed and sees that her laptop is still open. He looks back at the door and is debating if he should go for it. 

He finally reaches out before the screen goes black. Well. He isn't going to look anything up tonight. 

He keeps tossing and turning until Tessa is back in the room. She raises an eyebrow before climbing into bed next to him. They lie next to each other awkwardly until Tessa huffs and scoots closer. She pulls his arm away until she can lie her head on his chest.

''Is this okay?'' She softly asks after a couple of minutes. Stiles finally felt at ease and was almost asleep. 

''Yeah, I'm fine, are you fine?'' He asks, and the awkwardness returns!

She chuckles and says she's fine too. They are silent for a couple of moments, and Stiles is dying to asks something but doesn't know if Tessa will be okay with it. 

''What is it, Stiles? You are thinking really loud.''

''How can I possibly think loud?'' He says indignantly. 

''Your heartbeat is beating really loud, and you smell nervous.'' 

''Can you already tell scents apart?'' He asks with surprise. 

''I think so, at least a few, but what is wrong? Because I'm getting antsy from you.'' 

''I'm not sure how I can ask this without you hating me for being blunt or crude.'' 

''Just ask, Stiles. If I don't want to answer, I will let you know.'' 

He takes a deep breath before starting to ramble. He is good at it, and he rambles when nervous. Sue him. 

''Well, Adam called you his girlfriend, but I didn't understand how you were boy and girlfriend, to be honest. He was dying and didn't say that he loved you, and you are griefing, I can feel and smell that, but it's like he is already gone for months instead of days. I only found a shaver that I think belonged to him in the bathroom, but further, there was nothing even remotely that looked like it was from a guy, so are you living alone here? Were you in a relationship with the guy? Because I'm getting a little mixed signals here, and I want to be respectful, but I don't know at the moment when I step out of line or not, and I'm so sorry, this was horrible to ask and say.'' 

Tessa is sitting up now next to him, peering down at him with a confused puppy look. She looks adorably cute like this.

''Wow, I understand why you were nervous to ask that.'' She mumbles and pulls away from Stiles a little, but she keeps touching him softly when she leans on his chest with her hand. She softly traces circles, and Stiles doesn't think that she even knows she is doing it. 

''Adam was my best friend until he got sick. He didn't only have cancer. He had something I think was even worse. You tell me that it seemed that my grief was months old. You probably right. He got frontotemporal dementia. He forgot who I was, who he was, where he lived, everything. I was losing him for months. The day you bit him was one of his most sane days in a long time. I picked him up from the nursing home, and we went for a walk when we were snatched.'' She takes a deep breath and looks back at Stiles, who had frozen when he heard the words frontotemporal dementia. It was the same disease that took his mother. 

''So no, he wasn't my boyfriend. I do live alone here, so when you're ready to go to your home, I'm just going to sell this house and come with you. I don't have anything left, Stiles. To be completely honest. I don't know what I would've done when Adam would die from cancer or didn't remember me at all.'' She mumbles softly like a confession. 

Stiles pulls Tessa down onto his chest and brings his arms around her. He calms her down and whispers his own thoughts. 

''My mom died from frontotemporal dementia when I was seven. My dad couldn't take it for a long time, so he drank. I lost one parent and became one to another. After two years, he got into an accident. I was so worried and got into a big panic attack until I needed to go to the hospital. When my dad was told, he finally pulled his head out of his ass and became the parent again, but I kept taking care of him. When my mom-'' He swallows back the lump in his throat before continuing. 

''When my mom got sick, she remembered me at first. She only forgot where she put stuff. Until one day, I came home from school, and she was standing in the middle of the living room, just staring at a wall. When I tried to get her attention, she snapped at me and called me evil. She kept throwing things at me and yelling awful things. No child of seven years old should hear his mom talk to him like that. My dad got home. He is the sheriff and was called because of a disturbance in his own home. They restrained her and took her away to a nursing home. I tried to stop the men taking my mom, but my dad wouldn't let me.'' 

''That's awful, Stiles. I'm sorry you had to go through that.'' Tessa whispers back. Sadness intruded her scent. 

''I wanted you to know that I know how it feels when someone you love forgets you. And I'm so, so, afraid that everybody at home is forgetting me.'' He says, speaking his fears out loud for the first time in months. 

''You shouldn't, I don't think anybody could forget you. Unless they're sick and can't help it.'' Tessa whispers back. 

''I hope you're right.'' He mumbles, not fully convinced. They fall asleep, tangled together and forgetting the rest of the world for now. 

* * *

Stiles and Tessa fall into an easy rhythm in the following weeks. Tessa is apparently a painter and a tattoo artist with her own shop. She only works on appointments, so she can plan her days off whenever she wants. 

Every time she is painting, Stiles sits with her and reads. It calms him, and he needs to stay close to Tessa. He doesn't know if it's his own feelings or his wolf talking. But he just wants to stay close. Whenever she does have an appointment, he just goes with her, watching her work. It's mesmerizing. When Scott wanted a tattoo and Stiles went with him, he was afraid of the needle, but now it's soothing. He tried to help around because she is paying for everything, but she wouldn't let him. 

''You're the Alpha. Your pack needs to provide for you.'' She says with a, 'and that's final' voice.' 

''I think you got that turned around, Tess.'' He said with raised eyebrows, but she just waved him away. 

The first week Tessa is on a mission to make Stiles as comfortable as possible. They sleep in a bed together, and he may scent her whenever he wants. Stiles is seriously touch starved and didn't even notice how much he missed just simply touching people around him. He cuddles her at night, touches her shoulder or neck when he walks by, takes her hand when they are walking outside. And they wrestle together a lot, and Stiles is having way too much fun with it. Already two side tables and three vases have been broken, but Tessa doesn't seem to mind it at all. 

''I'm so sorry!'' He said when he fell down on the side table, grunting when a couple of splinters had lodged themselves in the palm of his hand. 

''Pfft, you're not, and that thing was ugly anyway.'' Tessa simply said before helping him with the splinters. 

She ordered all kinds of new clothes for Stiles so he could finally have something of his own again. She even buys him a phone, but he doesn't use it yet. He just can't put his mind to it and call his dad and pack. He knows the phone numbers, but he just can't. 

She didn't push him to make contact with his old pack or with his dad. She didn't order him around. She let him set the pace. It was nice to finally feel like himself again. Stiles didn't know how much he had changed in the last couple of months of his capture. His nightmares didn't let him go, but Tessa did everything she could to help him feel relaxed, happy, safe. It felt good to be someone's number one priority. 

Tessa had control issues the first couple of weeks of them living together, but one day it was like a button was switched, and she had perfect control. They were together now for at least a month. And he was feeling at ease with her. He trusted her already and felt at home in their own little bubble. 

It didn't help that she was beautiful, strong-headed, and sweet when she wanted to be because she could be a real bitch whenever someone gave her crap. 

''Tess, did you find an anchor? You haven't wolfed out in the last couple of days, and I know I'm annoying you enough to get some kind of reaction.'' Stiles says while sliding his arms around her waist. Plastering himself to her back. He loved this kind of touching, they both knew they were attracted to each other, but they didn't do anything about it. They were both freaking stubborn. So with simple touches, Stiles knew he could drive her crazy. 

''Y-yeah, I think I did,'' Tessa said while turning her head away, but her scent was wafting embarrassment, and that got Stiles curious. 

He got closer and whispered in her ear. 

''What is it? Come on, tell me, tell your Alpha.'' He said with a husky voice, knowing he was teasing her, but he loved her reactions to it. 

A shiver ran down Tessa's back, and Stiles smirked when her scent turned spicy with arousal. He wasn't unaffected either. He carefully pulled his hips back so she wouldn't feel his erection pressed against her ass. 

''Stiles, don't do this if you aren't going to finish it.'' She said with a growl. 

''Who said I wasn't going to finish it?'' He asked huskily. 

''Because you never do, and you're a fucking tease.'' She said with a smile in her voice, still stubbornly making sandwiches, trying to be as unaffected as possible by her Alpha. 

He pulled away and smirked again when the hold Tessa had on the knife turned white. 

''You're probably right. I think I go for a run. Care to join me?'' Stiles said with a smirk. 

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him before giving him a dazzling smile.

'''Nah, I think I'm going to shower.'' She said while pulling her shirt over her head. Then without looking at him, she walked past him towards the bathroom. He followed her with a look full of lust. Her tattoos were on display now, and Stiles hadn't seen these yet. She has some tattoos on her arms, but not as much as on her back. It's like one big forest, and he loves how it looks on her. He never knew he was into tattoos before, well, only Derek's. 

When she looked back over her shoulder, she subtly undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. 

''Care to join me?'' She whispered while her eyes glowed golden. Her white-blonde hair framing her face. 

Stiles growls in response and is on her within seconds. He crashed their lips together in a kiss that wasn't soft or gentle, but it roared with passion. 

''Finally, I wondered when you would pull your head out of your ass.'' Tessa gasped when they pulled apart long enough so Stiles could get rid of his shirt too. 

''You didn't tell me you anchor yet, Tess,'' Stiles said while kissing Tessa's throat and guiding her to the bed. 

''Take a guess.'' She gasped when Stiles found a sensitive spot behind her ear. 

Stiles already had a suspicion but didn't want to make assumptions.

''Is it an emotion?'' He asked while moving his lips lower to her breastbone. 

''No,'' Came the quick response.

''Is it a person?'' He asked while licking around her nipple. 

''Fuck, yes,'' Tessa said breathlessly. 

''Tess-'' Stiles stopped with licking so he could look her in the eye before continuing. 

''Is it me?'' He whispered, his own eyes shining red, looking at his beautiful beta that felt like home, and that gave him everything he needed. Took such great care of him. He finally began to feel whole again after months of torture and being alone, being forgotten. 

''Yes, Alpha, yes, It's you.'' She said with a desperate tone. They both knew now that they couldn't be without each other anymore. Because Stiles was the only one Tessa had, and at the moment, Tessa was the only one Stiles wanted. 

He claimed her lips again in a desperate bruizing kiss. Within moments they were both completely naked, and Stiles was straining to not just take her right here, right now. 

''What do you want, baby?'' He whispered against her lips, his own eyes closed from the delicious friction he got against her hip. 

''You -  _ kiss  _ \- inside -  _ kiss  _ \- me -  _ kiss  _ \- like yesterday.'' Tessa says while panting. Stiles opens his eyes to look at her, and he knows that his eyes are red. Her eyes flash golden back. 

''Fuck, that really shouldn't be that hot, the eye flash and everything,'' Stiles mumbles before looking around. He lets out a little cheer of victory when he finds a condom in the bedside table. 

He quickly puts it on before he travels his fingers down to Tessa's wet entrance. He pushes two fingers inside, and Tessa moans from the feeling. He rubs her clit with his thumb while kissing her breast. The whole encounter is over within minutes because he can't wait anymore. 

Stiles slowly pushes inside and revels in the feeling. 

''Fuck, you're so tight. It's like I'm topping with a dude.'' He rambles. He shuts up immediately because that was not what he should say when he is in bed with a beautiful woman. 

But to his surprise, she only moans louder. 

''You're into guys too?'' She breathes out in between biting his jaw and kissing him. 

''Y-yeah,'' He responds, just barely holding on because he just wants to plow into her. 

''Fuck, that's hot!'' She moans. 

Stiles bucks his hips in sharp movement until Tessa moans again. 

''Yeah? You think so?'' 

''God, yes,'' Tessa started to meet his trusts, seeking friction. 

They're lost in each other, kissing wildly. Stiles's trusts become erratic when he feels a tightening in his gut, knowing he is about to come soon. 

''Tess, fuck, fuck, Tessa, I'm about to-'' Before Stiles can finish, she pulls his head down to whisper in his ear. 

''Imagine another girl and me fucking and letting you join,'' And Stiles is gone. He comes with a loud groan and feels Tessa clenching around his cock. They panted against each other, trying to catch a breath. 

''You like girls too?'' Stiles finally pants out.

''Hell yes, boys, girls, I don't care, everybody is hot.'' She says casually. Stiles's cock twitches in interest before snorting out a laugh. 

He pulls back to look into Tessa's eyes he strokes a little hair out of her face. 

''So what are we? Bi-weres?'' Tessa says with a smile on her face. 

''Don't forget, nobody can know that we're werewolves. So we are a secret. I feel like a gay secret agent, a bi-spy.'' He smirks back at her. She lets out a laugh. 

''Lesbionage,'' 

''A pan with a plan,'' 

''It's an Ace Case.''

''Secret Gaygent,'' 

Tessa and Stiles both laugh hysterically at this. When they finally pull themselves together, they get into a shower to wash the sweat and semen away.

''Mmhh, you still smell like me,'' Stiles says when they are in bed together again. He then pulls back and facepalms.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry. That sounds creepy. My wolf just really like our scents together.'' 

''I like it too, so stop freaking out and cuddle me,'' Tessa says while making grabby hands at Stiles. Before obeying, he chuckles, feeling lighter because of Tessa, feeling better with everything she does for him. 

Falling into a dreamless sleep, he can only think that things are looking up. Maybe he can finally take the next step. Reaching out to his family. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles*
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> xx MBlack93


	4. Fuck this shit, I'm going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all! Finally back to BH!
> 
> Stiles is slightly panicking, could you really blame him? I know I don't. 
> 
> But his pack comes first! <3

''So, how are you going to do it? Just call, and then rush out that you didn't die?'' Tessa says, then seems to think about it for a second and cringes behind her coffee mug. 

''Wow, that sounded really crude. Sorry..'' 

Stiles grimaced. He really didn't know how he should do this. Would they even believe him? Would he believe anyone who just told him, hé I know you thought I was dead for almost a year, but tadaaaaa here I am. Insert jazz hands. 

No, no, he would not believe them. He groaned and banged his head against the countertop of the kitchen. 

''I don't know, I really don't think my dad would believe me if I just call. Maybe we need to go there. But what if the pack doesn't want me? What if they chase me out of Beacon Hills? What if-'' He is silenced by a slap on the back of his head. 

''Babe, shut up. It isn't helping, and you need to stay in control if we are going to start planning our next step.'' 

Groaning again, he nodded, still with his head on the countertop. He then looked at Tessa again and narrowed his eyes. 

''You know, I'm the Alpha, you should listen to me.'' 

''Yes, yes, you're the big bad Alpha, you can lead us to where ever, I cower in your shadow, I will follow jada, jada, jada,'' She said while waving her hand in a dismissive gesture before taking another sip of her coffee. 

''I'm a really bad Alpha that I don't even growl when you say shit like that.'' 

''No, your not. We just share something called mutual respect. Plus, I've seen you naked. If you growl at me, it's going to turn me on. Then after I'm going to say stupid things and you growl again, it is a vicious circle we really shouldn't start.'' She said while sighing. Arousal wafted around her, and Stiles bit his lip to stop himself from growling because she's right, they would start again, and they just put on some clothes. 

''Okay, fine, what do you think we should do?'' Stiles asks. 

''It really isn't up to me, Stiles. We are talking about your dad and friends, those who have missed you for the better part of a year. People who are grieving. Calling doesn't seem like a good idea but are you ready to fly to the states and just knock on their door?'' She says, and he really doesn't know the answer to that. 

''I think they are more willing to accept anything if I just show up. When do you think we could fly over there?'' He asks softly. 

''We could fly over tomorrow if you really want it. I can always sell the house on another day and fly back to fix the paperwork then. So again, it's your choice, Alpha.'' She sounded so sincere that Stiles felt warm again. Feeling content with his small little pack. 

He swallowed down his anxiety of flying tomorrow already. 

''Maybe we should wait a couple of days longer. Could we go for a run today?'' 

''Yeah, sure, do you want to go as a wolf or as human?'' She asks casually. She knows that he feels better in his wolf form, safer. 

He grins, and begins to strip, then turns into his wolf form before barking at Tessa.

She let out a sigh, but it's fond. She changes in her running clothes while Stiles runs through the house like a real dog excited to go for a run. 

Within five minutes, they're running through the neighborhood, Stiles staying next to Tessa like a really good trained dog. 

After running for about ten miles, Stiles suddenly smells something familiar. He doesn't know what it is, but he gets excited. 

''What's wrong?'' Tessa asks, barely out of breath. 

They are in a park nearby, and they stopped running while Stiles is sniffing around them. Then he hears pounding feet coming towards them. 

Stiles turns around, and Tessa also looks in the direction of the pounding feet. They see a guy in a red hoody running towards them, and it takes Stiles a couple of moments before he recognizes the guy. Blue shining eyes glare at them, Stiles wants to yip happily at the guy from his past, but before he can do anything, Jackson tackles Tessa to the floor. Stiles is shocked for a moment. 

Tessa and Jackson snarl at each other, and both wolf out. They both wrestle to be dominant, but Tessa is losing. She is strong but not as strong as a very pissed off Jackson. 

''WHERE IS HE!?'' Jackson bellows in Tessa's face. 

And Stiles is snarling now. Nobody attacks Tessa. He pulls Jackson off his beta before pinning him against the floor. Jackson clearly didn't saw this coming because he looks shocked for a moment. Stiles quickly turns into his human form before roaring in Jacksons' face. 

''Don't lay a finger on her!'' 

''Stiles?'' Jackson croaks out before baring his neck. 

Stiles pushes his nose into Jackson's throat as acceptance of his submission before pulling back and pulling him up with him. 

Jackson looks shocked like he saw a ghost. Which, fair, is probably true because Stiles is standing in front of him. 

''Hey, Jacks,'' Stiles says with tears in his eyes. 

Jackson pulls him into a bear hug with a whine before pulling back and punching him in the arm. 

''Why didn't you tell anyone you're not dead? And how the fuck are you an Alpha wolf? AND WHY CAN YOU TURN INTO A REAL WOLF? And who is this?'' Jackson yells before glaring over Stiles's shoulder to Tessa. Who is watching them with a hint of amusement. 

''Maybe we need to have this conversation at home, where Stiles can get some clothes on,'' Tessa says with a soft smile. 

Jackson looks back at Stiles before taking a step back like he was burned.

''Ug Stilinski! Why did you let me hug you while you're naked! You perf!'' 

Stiles lets out a laugh before turning back into a wolf. 

''Come on, or do you have somewhere to be?'' Tessa asks Jackson. 

He looks suspicious for a moment before shaking his head and following them back to Tessa's house. 

After running for an hour, they finally arrive back home. Stiles bounces inside in wolf form before turning back into human form and quickly pulling on sweat pants but forgoing a shirt. 

Tessa and Jackson are now in the kitchen. With the run back, they didn't talk much, and Jackson still smelled a little angry. 

''So, tell me, what the fuck happened?'' Jackson demands. Stiles lets out a growl and flashes his Alpha eyes. He will tell him everything, but he doesn't like to be rushed. 

The reaction is instant. Both betas show their necks at him in submission. 

After a moment of calming down, Stiles starts to explain. 

''I was kidnapped by human traffickers. They took me to a compound, not all too far from here. After two or three days, an Alpha was shoved into my cell, he bit me, and I turned within five minutes into a werewolf. Then the traffickers gave me a knife and told me to kill him. I didn't want to, but the Alpha didn't give me a choice. I killed him and became Alpha. When I was transitioning to Alpha, I turned into a full wolf. I really don't know why. I was forced to fight in cage fights. After I won the first one, I lost the next ones on purpose, so I wouldn't gain attention. I was sliced open every other day by a witch who put a spell on me that rendered me paralyzed.'' He took a deep breath and looked into Jackson's eyes. He wasn't exactly friends with the kanima-wolf, but he could see that Jackson was sad on his behalf. 

''I was also forced to bite several people. Every time they brought in a new person to bite, I thought they were building an army, but on the day of our escape, the witch told me that everybody died when they were bitten by me. I've killed so many people, Jacks.'' Stiles whispered with tears in his eyes. 

Tessa was up and next to him within a second, her eyes glowing golden and pressing her nose in his neck for reassurance. 

Stiles put his arms around her in a tight hug before turning his face in her hair to take a deep breath. Letting her scent calm him. 

''That's bullshit, Stilinski, and you know it!'' 

Stiles was taken aback by the venom in Jackson's voice. When he looked at the other man, he could see the determination in his eyes. 

''You didn't do anything to those people. The traffickers did! They made you do it. Just with me and the Kanima, just as with you and the Nogitsune. Don't blame yourself. You know better than that. Hell, we both have been through enough therapy for it!'' 

Stiles bit his lip. Tessa told him this multiple times, but to hear it from someone he knew before. It felt like it finally took root in his brain. He let out a deep breath and smiled softly at Jackson. He wasn't okay, of course. His big meltdown still needed to come. But with baby steps, he would be fine. 

''Thank you, Jackson. Tessa told me the same thing, but you understand more about what I've been through and how it will affect me.'' 

Jackson nodded firmly and made a gesture as to say 'continue.' So Stiles did. 

''After eight months, they dragged in a couple, Tessa and Adam. Adam was Tessa's best friend. I was forced to bite them both. The bite didn't take with Adam, and he died in front of us. Tessa turned almost as fast as I did, I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with being a spark. Because Tessa was a spark like me before she turned, well, she still is.'' He mused. Getting a smirk from the woman in question.

''What? How?'' Jackson seemed intrigued to hear more.

''When the witch came after a couple of days, she wanted to torture me again. But because of the pack bonds, we already felt protective of each other. Tess is my first beta.'' Stiles said while still hugging Tessa close. She let out a content sigh before scent-marking Stiles on his neck. 

''When the witch threw Tessa against a wall, my wolf surged forward, breaking free from her first spell, but the witch put me under another spell. It was like my whole body was on fire. Tessa saw it happening and felt my pain through the bond, she lost her control, and her eyes started to flicker between liquid silver, gold, and white. She then threw the witch through the door of our chamber, and the whole building was beginning to collapse. It was freaking badass. I hoisted Tessa on my shoulder and ran. We then came back to Tessa's house and have been here now for about a month.'' 

Silence rang for a couple of moments, Stiles inhaling Tessa's scent, letting his nerves calm down by smell and touch. 

''That doesn't explain why nobody knew that you still were alive? Everybody from the pack felt the bond break. I wasn't even in the pack, but even I felt it, then Lydia called me and explained it. We grieved, your dad-'' Jackson stopped talking when he saw Stiles flinch. Stiles couldn't handle stories about his dad right now. 

''They said that because I was turned, my bonds broke, probably because I'm an Alpha now myself, maybe if I had been in contact with any of them the bonds would come back. But that's why everybody thought I was dead.'' Stiles mumbled. 

Jackson nodded as if accepting the story for what it was. 

''Could you then explain to me why you didn't contact anyone since you were free?'' Jackson said with his usual bitch face. Stiles squirmed a little on the spot. He was afraid for this question. He still thought it was reasonable that he didn't contact anyone. But still, it hurt to have it thrown in his face like this. 

Tessa turned to glare at Jackson. Feeling the discomfort coming from her Alpha. 

''He doesn't need to do anything he doesn't want to do.'' She hissed at the other wolf. 

Jackson was taken aback before turning his eyes to Stiles. 

''She is a feisty one, isn't she?'' 

''You have no idea,'' Stiles fake whispered above Tessa's head before getting an elbow in his stomach. He grunted from the feeling. 

''I'm still Alpha, you know,'' Stiles grumbled. 

''Oh, I know, but this asshole can't give you orders you don't want to follow,'' Tessa growled, flashing her gold eyes. Jackson growled back and flashed his blue ones. 

''Tess, please,'' Stiles said before squeezing her neck while looking her in the eye. She melted under his touch before nodding and stepping back. She was now on his right side, just one step behind. They both acted like natural-born wolves. 

''Impressive,'' Jackson said with a hint of envy. 

''Jackson, don't taunt her. I didn't contact anyone because would you believe it if someone you thought was dead just called you and told you that they're still alive and kicking? Because I know my dad wouldn't. I know I wouldn't. I know Derek wouldn't.'' Stiles reasoned while crossing his arms. 

Jackson looked properly chastised. He seemed to think about it before letting out a big sigh.

''The pack is hurting Stiles. I was there for a couple of months, but the grief was shredding everything. I even broke up with Ethan-'' Jackson seemed to swallow down harshly for a moment. 

''They miss you, Stiles. Even I have missed you.'' Jackson said with a little smirk. 

''The famous Jackson, missed little ol me?'' Stiles said in mock shock, putting his hand on his heart and gasping. 

He then gasped for real when he felt a bond snap into place. He saw Jackson's eyes shine blue, and he flashed back with red. Jackson was in front of him within seconds, pulling him into a big hug.

''Holy shit, yes! I feel the bond again!'' Jackson said with a big grin. 

''I feel it too! But- wait- Jacks, didn't you have an Alpha already?'' Stiles asks, perplexed. 

Jackson ducks his head and mumbles something even Stiles's new hearing couldn't pick up. 

''Sorry, what was that?'' Stiles deadpans. 

Jackson let out a big sigh. 

''I had one here in Londen, but when Ethan and I broke up, I just didn't want to stay with them. Derek told me I could stay in Beacon Hills, but-'' Jackson then just shrugged. As if that was explanation enough. 

''So you now just thought, fuck it, I want stupid Stiles Stilinski as my Alpha?'' Stiles asks with wide eyes. 

''You're not stupid, you never were. I just bullied you because you were smarter than me and because you were with Scott, and because you were crushing on my girlfriend, and-'' Stiles holds up his hand, and Jackson stops talking. 

''Okayyyyy, that seems enough of insulting Stiles. So, you're my beta now?'' Stiles asks a little perplexed. 

''If you want me to be,'' Jackson mumbled, and Stiles sees the insecurity Jackson really has. 

He clasps his hand on Jacksons' neck before resting his forehead against Jackson's. Jackson melts into the gesture, just like Tessa always does. 

''Dude, you will always be welcome in my pack,'' Stiles says with sincerity. 

''Don't get sappy on me, and don't call me dude,'' Jackson grumbled, but Stiles can feel the contentment through the bond. 

''Whatever, can get something to eat now?'' Stiles says to change the subject. He looks over his shoulder at Tessa, who was watching with a small smile. 

''Sure, I will make something. Then you can tell Jackson your plan.'' 

''What plan?'' Jackson asks curiously. Stiles rubs his neck awkwardly before starting to talk.

''I want to go back. Tessa already agreed to go with me. And I would like it if you would come with us back to Beacon Hills. I need to let them know I'm not dead, and I hope I can live there again, but I don't know if that's possible with territory and shit.'' Stiles says while pushing his hands through his long hair. 

Jackson seems to stiffen for a moment before nodding. 

''I will go with you, I probably would have stayed last time, but with everybody grieving, I just couldn't handle it,'' Jackson admits softly. 

Stiles puts his hand on Jackson's neck again, and Jackson calms down instantly. 

''I understand, we need to work out the details for when we will go, and I need to arrange a passport or something,'' Stiles says out loud. 

Jackson perks up, and Stiles refrains himself for a puppy joke. 

''Danny! Danny can help you with a passport!'' 

''Jacks-''

''He isn't living in Beacon Hills anymore. If I call him and tell him to keep it to himself, he will not tell anyone. You can travel without problems.'' 

''Are you sure?'' Stiles asks carefully. It isn't that he doesn't trust Danny, but it's a lot to take in at the moment. That two people will know he's alive from his past before his dad. It seems wrong. But he needs a passport. 

''Stiles, he will help. He is still one of my best friends.'' Jackson says without heat. 

Stiles let out a big sigh before nodding. Jackson grabs his phone immediately and leaves the room so Danny will not hear anything in the background. 

Stiles tries not to listen in, and Tessa helps when she is in front of him and kissing him softly on the lips. He melts against her, feeling content and safe. 

She pulls away and asks with her eyes if he is okay. He nods and smiles softly. She then pulls away again to finish the food. 

Jackson is back into the kitchen after five minutes. 

''He is going to take care of it. We only need to send a recent picture.'' 

''We can do that from my laptop.'' Tessa proposed. They first ate, and after, they try to comb through Stiles's unruly hair before he pushed the hands of his pack mates away. 

''It's just a picture, take the damn thing.'' He grumbles. 

''Still no style,'' Jackson sighs like a drama queen. 

''I know, I bought all kinds of clothes for him, and he kept asking me for plaid,'' Tessa adds while fake shivering. 

''I don't see any plaid now?'' 

''Jackson, do you really think that I would give in?'' Tessa asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Jackson smirks and looks back at Stiles. 

''I like her,'' 

''You two shouldn't be bonding over my style, your ganging up on me!'' 

Tessa and Jackson both burst out laughing when Stiles pouts. Tessa takes a couple of pictures and checks them with Jackson before sending them to Danny. Stiles feels warm inside from the content feeling of his pack mates. 

His pack mates. His own pack. He feels pride and a feeling of belonging that settles something deep inside him. He smiled when Jackson and Tessa started bickering with each other, all in good nature. 

''Let's do this. We fucking need to go home. I need to see my dad.'' 

And Derek, Scott, Lydia, all of them, but will they accept him?

* * *

Jackson when they saw him:

* * *

It took Danny two days until he had a passport ready. Stiles could feel himself getting excited but also freaking out. Tessa already sold her tattoo studio, and the house was up for sale too. 

Jackson had rented an apartment in Londen and now canceled it. He moved in with Tessa and Stiles the day after he became pack. Not wanting to stay apart. 

Stiles and Jackson got along way better than the years before. Probably because a certain strawberry blonde wasn't their endgame anymore. 

When Stiles's passport arrived, he just stared at it for at least an hour. Jackson and Tessa both waited for him to snap out of it and were even betting on him how long it would take. 

''I don't know if I'm ready.'' Stiles finally said after 54 minutes, making Tessa win the bet. 

''You don't have to do anything right now, Stiles. If you want a little more time, that's okay.'' Tessa said while collecting the bet from Jackson. 

''She's right, you don't have to do anything, but it would be great if you stopped having sex because it's getting annoying,'' Jackson teased. 

''Like you care,'' Tessa scoffed. 

''I care about the smell. I don't want to smell jizz every time I walk into the bedroom.'' Jackson said while scrunching his nose. 

''You two don't have any shame, do you?'' Stiles said while gaping at his betas. His whole face heating up. 

''Nah, you already knew that, and you have nothing to be ashamed of,'' Tessa smirked while waggling her eyebrows. 

''Yeah, I did know that-'' Stiles responded with a wink. Jackson making fake gagging noises behind his hand. ''-Okay, so you two are alright with waiting for a couple more days?'' He asked to be sure. 

''Yes, Stiles, we are sure.'' They both said, and then they high fived because they said it at the same time. Stiles groaned into his hands when the doorbell rang. 

Tessa scrunched her eyebrows together, clearly not expecting anyone. They all listened but couldn't make out who was at the door. There was a regular heartbeat, so the person seemed not to be nervous. 

Tessa looked at her Alpha, and he simply nodded. She went and opened the door. 

Jackson and Stiles both were listening from the other room what was happening. 

''Tessa, long time no see, I have a couple of tests I want to run. Do you have time?'' Came a scratchy voice. Stiles raked his brain and remembered that there was a spark that took Tessa under her wing but was testing shit on her she didn't exactly like. Not training her like she should've done. 

He stalked to the door with Jackson on his heels just as Tessa answered. 

''No, I don't have time. I won't be doing any more experiments, Cassandra.'' Tessa snapped while glaring at the old woman at the door. 

Stiles put his hand on Tessa's shoulder, making her take a step back before taking her place at the door. 

''Tessa isn't going to be your test subject anymore. I suggest you leave before I'm going to make you.'' He growled with a hint of red in his eyes. 

Cassandra clicked her tongue, seemingly not bothered by the threat from the Alpha wolf. 

''Now, now, now, Tess, you've been holding back on me. You have an Alpha, I would love to give him some of my time.'' The old woman smiled with yellow teeth. 

''Not interested. Go. Away.'' Stiles spat. 

''Ah, but Alpha, you see, Tessa is mine. I'm not going to let her go, just like that.'' She was smirking, but Stiles was livid. Cassandra took a step towards the door, but Stiles flashed his red eyes and growled. 

How dare she claim that Tessa was hers! Tessa was his! 

''I've already answered you, nicely, I only do that once. Leave before I make you.'' Stiles snarled, letting his fangs descend. 

''Tut-tut-tut, already feeling protective of her Alpha? Should be a shame if she just went missing, wouldn't it?'' 

''Are you threatening me?'' Tessa demanded, flashing her golden eyes. 

Cassandra took a step back as if slapped. 

''Tessa! No! You shouldn't be turned! All your potential, straight to the gutter!'' Cassandra shrieked.

''Well, I was. I'm a werewolf now. So, if that's enough information. Leave.'' Tessa growled. Jackson was flashing his blue eyes at the intruder and snarling. 

Cassandra glared at Stiles, who kept his body in between his pack and the woman. If she would lash out, he was the first to get hit. Nobody was going to be hurt for him. 

Cassandra sneered before retreating the steps back to the road, leaving the little pack for now. 

When Stiles closed the door, he was attacked with two sets of strong arms, seeking comfort from their Alpha. 

Stiles patted them until they both calmed down he then guided them both to the couch. When they finally were seated on the couch, he pulled out a couple of blankets before rolling and tucking them in as if they were burritos before settling himself in the middle and putting on a movie. 

Jackson and Tessa both fell asleep after an hour, but Stiles stayed awake, wanting to protect his pack. And thinking about when they could fly to the US because a new encounter with that bitch was not something he wanted to repeat. 

* * *

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he had come to a couple of conclusions. First, his back was killing him. Second, he was extremely hot being sandwiched between two people, werewolves to boot, and third, they would book tickets today to Los Angeles, where they would take a rental to Beacon Hills. 

He struggled to get out of the puppy pile that was now on the floor in front of the couch. No wonder his back was killing him. 

Stiles threw his hands in the air in victory when he finally extracted himself from the bodies. Tessa and Jackson both grumbled in their sleep, not wanting to wake just yet. They curled around each other, and Stiles couldn't help but coo at them. He quickly took a picture with the mobile Tessa had bought for him. 

He installed it as his background before getting some coffee from the kitchen. He was thinking about how he could handle the big reveal with his dad and the rest of the pack. 

Would they really have missed him as much as Jackson told him? He really hopes so. He has missed them enough. 

Is it possible to be with two Alphas in one town? And how will Derek react to him? First, he thought that the Alpha maybe would be impressed, but would he really? That stoic face would never leave Stiles. Derek probably wouldn't even give a shit if he would come back or if he didn't. 

He was still thinking of Derek when he felt arms come around his neck and a kiss placed on his head. 

''Hey, are you okay?'' Tessa whispered in his ear. 

Stiles smiled. He shouldn't be thinking of Derek, not when he had Tessa and Jackson to worry about. Derek took care of Stiles's dad if he could believe Jackson, and he will always be grateful for that. 

But Derek and Stiles? It wouldn't work. He didn't even know if Derek was attracted to guys. No, he had Tessa now. She was already so important to him and his life. Without her, he would have still been stuck in the compound. And she wanted him too, why would he ruin that?

''Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about some things we need to take care of as soon as possible. Could you book us the first available flights to LA?'' He asked her. When he turned to look at her, she was smiling a knowing smile. Like she already was expecting the change in scenery. 

''I will take care of it.'' She said before kissing him softly on the lips and turning around to get her laptop. 

Stiles made breakfast while Tessa worked on the laptop to get the best tickets, and apparently, she also already rented a car. 

Jackson stumbled into the kitchen, and Stiles just wordlessly gave him some coffee. It already felt like family, and they worked perfectly together. Stiles was thinking about Scott now. Would Scott want to be his beta? Could he ask that of him? Could he ask Derek to give him up? Alpha business was serious shit. He knew a little about pack dynamics and stuff, but not everything by a long shot. He was now acting purely on instinct. 

''I got the tickets. We are flying tonight,'' Tessa announced, making Stiles spit out his coffee. 

''That fast?'' He mumbled while cleaning up the mess. 

''Yeah, I thought, why wait? We always can stop on our way to Beacon Hills and stay at a hotel or something if it becomes too much.'' Tessa says softly, smiling at Stiles and hoping to calm him down. 

Stiles nods. He can do this. He needs to let his father know he is okay. He had Tessa and Jackson. They will stand by him. 

''It's okay, we should start packing then. Do you need anything else before we go? How will it go if you're house is sold?'' 

''The estate agent will contact me if that happens, and then they still need to set a date for the move. For us, it's flexible. If the new homeowner wants to wait a couple of months, that's fine. Then we have time enough to get the rest of my stuff to move to our new home.'' 

''We don't have a new home?'' Stiles asks while raising his eyebrow. It would just be like Tessa to already have a couple of options for that. 

''Not yet we don't, but we can look for one, or do you plan on living with your dad? Because to be honest, I would like a place to call home together with the two of you. A packhouse they call it, right?'' Tessa rushed out, now blushing. 

Stiles beamed at her. He had thought about living with his dad again, but a packhouse would be awesome together with his own pack. It was exactly what he didn't know he wanted until Tessa brought it up. And by the looks of Jackson's face, he liked the idea too. 

Stiles pulled her into a hug, and Jackson buried his face in her neck. Through the bond, he could feel the giddy happiness from both his betas. It made him happy that his packmates were so eager to stay together.

''That's an awesome idea, but how do we afford it?'' Stiles then asked because he really didn't have any money. He already felt guilty that Tessa was paying for his clothes and other essentials. He couldn't ask this of her. 

''We can use the fundings that come from the sell of the house,'' Tessa answered. 

''No, you can't keep paying for everything, Tess,'' Stiles said with a sad tone. He really couldn't accept that. 

''Stiles, listen to me, I want to do this. You have given me something I didn't have since I was eleven. This is the least I can do after you gave me a family, a pack. I got some money when I turned eighteen from my mom and dad's death. With that, I bought this house and funded my training as an artist, and you have seen my tattoos and paintings. Do you really think I did that for free? I have enough money to do this, so please, just let me help. I want this.'' Tessa pleaded with big puppy eyes. 

Stiles pulled her into a hug again while meeting Jackson's eyes above Tessa's head. Jackson had a soft smile before mouthing, 'I still have a Porsche.' Stiles snorted out a laugh before hitting Jackson on the arm. Asshole. 

They soon started packing everything they could take with them on the plane, and before Stiles could let it really sink in, the taxi that would take them to the airport was already there. 

They would fly for more than eleven hours. When Stiles entered the cabin of the plane, he scrunched up his nose. It smelled so bad in here! To be in this for eleven hours would be torture, but there was not another option. 

Jackson, Tessa, and Stiles took turns sleeping. Their wolves really didn't want to let their guard down, and that's why they took turns to look after each other. 

Stiles got more anxious the further they got. He knew his dad would be glad to see him, ecstatic even, but would he believe Stiles with his story? The wolves could listen to his heart and smell him, so he knew that they would believe him eventually. 

But his dad? Okay, he now knew of the wonders and terrors of the supernatural world, but still, people don't always come back from the dead. Well, if you rule out Peter at least. 

After more than eleven excruciating hours, they landed in LA. When they got out of the plane, he almost faceplanted to the floor from happiness. So glad to be on regular soil again, and when he got outside, he inhaled so deeply he thought his lungs were going to explode. 

Because of the time difference, it was the same day by date, but a couple of hours later. It was so strange. It was now ten at night, so Stiles decided that they needed to find a hotel and start driving in the morning. Maybe because it would postpone the coming meeting with his dad and old pack, but he thought it was a good idea, okay!

''Stiles, it's an hour driving. I just have slept on the plane, so I could drive us to a hotel nearby Beacon Hills, and then we can stay at the hotel for the rest of the night.'' Jackson said calmly. He really was sympathetic to Stiles's inner turmoil. Stiles could really hug the guy, so he did. 

''Thanks, Jacks, I- I just don't know if I'm ready yet, you know?'' Stiles whispered into his betas ear while scent-marking him in his neck. 

''I know. Just as Tessa says, we will take it slow. We do what you want. Okay?'' 

Stiles could only nod. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. They got the rental car, and Tessa booked them two rooms at the Beacon Hills inn. Stiles tried to get his breathing under control, but it was hard work. When they reached the inn, Tessa went in alone because nobody would recognize her. 

Jackson had the room next door and was hungry. Stiles and Tessa could eat something too, so he went to a nearby diner to get something to eat for all three of them. 

When he was gone, Stiles started to crumble. He couldn't put on a face for Tessa. She already knew him too well. 

His breaths came harsher and shallower. It has been years since his last panic attack, but thinking of his lost pack and his dad. He just couldn't cope. 

Tessa was with him and pulled him into her arms, stroking his back and telling him it was okay. That she was there for him and always would be. 

After what seemed like hours, she pulled back a little to kiss him sweetly on the head. He melted in her embrace when he finally could breathe normally again. 

''Go take a shower, Alpha. Jackson should be here soon with the food.'' 

Stiles simply nodded before walking into the bathroom and getting into the searing hot shower. 

He was almost finished when he heard loud banging on the door of their hotel room. He quickly got out and bound a towel around his waist before throwing the door open and striding into the room. 

He saw Tessa being held up by her throat against the wall, and he wolfed out. 

''LET HER GO!'' He bellowed with his Alpha voice. 

The man slowly turned, and shock was evident in his scent and face. Red eyes bored into him, and a familiar voice spoke. 

'' _Stiles_?'' His voice sounded broken, just like it had when they found out that Erica was dead and just after Boyd was killed. 

''Sourwolf. I asked you once already. Let. My. Beta. Go.'' Stiles snarled out. He couldn't believe his eyes. Derek freaking Hale was in front of him. He had missed the Sourwolf so much, but Tessa's safety was more important at the moment, and he was livid that the Sourwolf had attacked her. 

Derek let the beta down to the floor. Tessa began gasping for air and spluttering before rushing to Stiles. He pulled her into his arms while still glaring at the other Alpha. 

He didn't feel threatened by Derek, he has been in enough cage fights to pick up some stuff and stand a chance against the man, but he knew that Derek wouldn't do anything now. He was way too shocked for that by the looks of it. 

''Stiles, how- what? How?'' Derek said. Clearly searching for words. Derek just stood there gaping at Stiles and Tessa, not believing his eyes. 

At that moment, Jackson walked in without a care in the world and with the food. Like it hadn't been enough of a clusterfuck already. 

''Hey, Derek, I see that you already met my Alpha.'' He cheerfully said, seeming not bothered with the intruder. Derek seemed to flinch for a moment before schooling his features. 

''Jacks,'' Stiles growled while flashing his eyes. Demanding silence for the moment. 

Jackson nodded and tilted his head in submission before taking Tessa from Stiles's arms and scent marking her, then guiding her to the bed. Tessa was openly glaring at Derek, not hiding her disdain at the moment for being attacked. 

''Derek. I will explain everything, but not now and not today. I can't handle that, but I hereby ask permission from the resident Alpha to stay in Beacon Hills. Could you grant me that?'' Stiles said when he got his wolf back under control. 

His eyes were still flashing red, but he let them like that. Knowing it unsettled the other Alpha. 

''This is your home Stiles, of course you have permission.-'' Derek seemed to mean that, and a little tension seeped out of Stiles. ''-But you are going to tell me right now what the fuck has happened to you.'' Derek growled also flashing his Alpha eyes. 

''Yeah. Not gonna happen. I need a run. Tess?'' Stiles turned towards his beta, and she already knew what he wanted from her. 

She pulled out the mountain ash they got a couple of weeks ago in London before throwing it at Derek and trapping him in a mountain ash circle. In London, they found out that Tessa still could use her spark abilities, and it was pretty convenient that she could trap other wolves inside a mountain ash circle while being a wolf. 

''How can you use mountain ash?! You are a werewolf!'' Derek roared.

Tessa just scoffed before walking to Stiles and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

''Go run. Jackson and I will explain a couple of things to the resident Alpha.'' Tessa said in Stiles's ear. 

Stiles smiled gratefully before simply turning into his wolf and bounding out of the door of their hotel room, rushing to the woods, needing to get away for a couple of hours. He didn't saw the flabbergasted expression from Derek or the smug ones from Jackson and Tessa. 

Stiles was already anxious about seeing everyone, but to relive his trauma from the past months over and over again? He really couldn't deal with that now. Jackson has heard the story, and Tessa knows it. They can explain everything to Derek. Stiles needed some time to clear his mind. 

* * *

Derek with his scowly brows and Alpha-ness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used some gifs I found on Pinterest! So they are not mine!
> 
> I hope you guys like the story! <3
> 
> The next chapter will be from Derek's point of view because Sterek is still endgame!
> 
> Lot's of love!
> 
> xx MBlack93


	5. The hyperactive spazz is fucking gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fully from Derek's point of view. 
> 
> It starts when Stiles was taken! So a little throwback.

Derek woke up from the constant ringing of his phone. Pack night was over, and the pack had gone home for the night. 

''Hello?'' Derek answered groggily. 

''Hale. Is my son at your home?'' Came the gruff voice of the sheriff. 

Derek shook his head to get rid of the sleepiness. 

''What? No, he went home early because you called him to ask if he-'' Derek couldn't even finish his sentence before a door was slamming outside. 

''He didn't come home! Open your damn door!'' The sheriff hissed. 

Derek hung up without saying anything else and quickly put on sweatpants and a T-shirt before opening the door for his loft. 

The sheriff was just at the door, arm already raised to knock. He looked worried and resigned. He stormed inside without a word before Derek closed the door. 

''Derek, I don't know where Stiles is. I already put an APB out for his jeep; I called Scott, Lydia, Malia. I already went to the hospital, the preserve, the freaking library, the high school. I don't think he would've gone to campus without telling anyone. But nobody knew where he is. You've got to help me.'' 

Desperation and sadness wafted around the sheriff. But Derek only was already thinking where the fuck Stiles could've gone. There was no baddy of the week, as Stiles called it. At least there hadn't been a threat in Beacon Hills for some time. 

He left cheery and without worries tonight, so it isn't like he planned on going away. Stiles would've smelt anxious, and that wasn't the case. Derek's thoughts immediately jumped to kidnapping. But who would take Stiles? Derek was already pulling on his leather jacket and putting on shoes while the sheriff kept pacing in the loft. 

''He always texts when he is back at home, but tonight he didn't. I thought that he was tired and would already be asleep when I would get home from my shift. But when I opened his bedroom door, the bed was empty, and it didn't seem like he had slept there at all. I called him thirty times already, but no answer, every call straight to voicemail.'' He was rambling like his son, and Derek gulped for a moment in the resemblance. 

''What did Scott say? Had he heard anything since Stiles had left?'' Derek asked. 

''No, no, nothing. I already had Parrish patrol the road from here to home. Checking if he maybe got into a car accident or something. But I haven't heard anything yet. I didn't see anything on my way here.'' 

''That's good thinking. I'm going to check the parking lot if I can smell anything.'' 

With that, they left the loft quickly and got downstairs. Derek found Stiles scent rather quickly, and together with the sheriff, they got into the cruiser to follow it. 

Stiles would have told so many jokes, Derek thought while they were driving with him, hanging out of the window like a dog. 

Soon they drove out of Beacon Hills towards LA. It was getting harder and harder to catch Stiles scent, but Derek could always pick out Stiles's smell. Since the day of the Kanima attack, he could've pick out Stiles's heartbeat and smell everywhere without a problem. 

At first, he just thought that because Stiles was in his pack, he was so toned into his scent and heartbeat. But when Stiles got together with Malia and later with Lydia, he knew it was more than that. It only got worse when Stiles and Lydia broke up, and Stiles took the opportunity to let loose in college. He almost always smelled like other people. 

He couldn't bear to see Stiles with other people, but he knew that Stiles would be happier without Derek. He wasn't loveable, or sweet, or funny. He knew he looked good, but being hot is not the best way to keep a relationship. So he kept his distance, even if he saw the lingering glances Stiles would give him sometimes that made his stomach flip. He didn't give in. Stiles deserved to be happy. 

He knew that he shouldn't have gotten feelings for the guy. Everybody he loved would betray him or die. He knew without a doubt that Stiles would never betray him. 

So even if it got harder and harder to smell Stiles's scent, Derek could keep track of it. He had gotten several calls already from Scott and the rest of the pack, asking if there were any updates, but at the moment, they were still driving towards a big city. 

After driving for half an hour, Derek directed them towards a side road. When they came to the end of it, they saw a barn. Derek could smell Stiles inside but couldn't hear him. Panic was already coursing through him, but he remained calm on the outside. 

He didn't hear any other heartbeats either, so unless the sounds were cloaked by a witch or something, the barn was empty from people. 

The sheriff had his gun raised before entering, and Derek was ready to spring on anyone stepping in his way of finding Stiles. 

Inside was a big truck, but Stiles's scent oozed out of the back. Derek broke the lock easily. When they opened the truck, they saw a baby blue jeep standing there. 

Derek jumped into the truck to check the jeep, chanting in his head:

_ he's safe, he's safe, he has to be safe. _

''It's empty,'' Derek growled out. He punched the wall of the truck, letting out the frustration he now felt. 

''Let's go back to the road. Maybe you can pick up another scent from him.'' The sheriff grumbled before calling in the jeep. There was another cruiser pulling in when they got back to the road. By the looks of it, it was Parrish. 

They didn't find a scent. Scott, Malia, and Liam had joined them with searching, but they couldn't find any other trace of Stiles. 

The next day they called in Danny's help. He tracked down every set of road camera he could find and came up empty and without a hint in which direction Stiles had gone. 

Derek didn't sleep and even called Peter to help them. When he hung up, he was surprised that Peter was at the loft door within five minutes. 

''Stiles is my favorite. I will do anything to find that boy.'' His uncle declared. Ignoring the growl he got from Derek. 

They searched everywhere. The third day was when it happened. 

Derek felt it first and roared in agony before dropping to the floor on his knees, feeling broken by the bond that just snapped. Then came Scott reacting in a similar way, then Malia, Liam, and even Peter. 

Scott let out a broken howl, a mourning cry for his brother. Derek and the rest of the pack joined him. Lydia rushed in when she heard the howling and started sobbing. 

''I didn't feel a scream! I didn't feel it! He can't be- NO! I don't believe it! NO!'' She screamed, letting out a Banshee wail in progress, knocking over the wall next to her. 

'' **STILES**!!!'' She screamed, but it was a broken scream. It was pure heartbreak for losing one of her closest friends, again. 

* * *

Derek dragged his feet onto the porch step of the Stilinski home. The sheriff wasn't with them when they felt the bonds break. So it was now up to Derek to tell the sheriff the bad news. Scott was with him, but the guy was still crying and couldn't make coherent sentences. 

Derek knocked on the door, and after he heard stumbling inside, the door opened. The sheriff looked disheveled and smelled of whiskey. 

''Sheriff.'' Derek gruffly said. 

''Hale. Let me guess. You have news on my boy?'' The sheriff said with a trembling voice and shaking hands. 

''I do, maybe we should go in.'' Derek tried to sound unaffected, but by the surprised look he got from the sheriff, it hadn't worked.

The sheriff turned around and walked inside without another word. He sank down on the couch in the living room and stared at the floor. In front of Derek, the broken man didn't look at all as the powerful sheriff that brought order in Beacon Hills. This man looked like he just lost his entire world. 

Knowing how it affected Derek, he could relate. 

''Tonight, about an hour ago, we felt-'' Derek swallowed around the lump in his throat. ''-The wolves all felt the pack bond break that connected us to Stiles.'' Derek rushed out. He didn't look at the sheriff at first, but when it stayed too quiet too long, he looked up. 

The man looked puzzled while Scott was whining next to Derek. It seemed like he couldn't stop crying. 

''Did Lydia scream? Did she saw his death?'' The sheriff whispered. 

Derek was shaking his head before answering. 

''No, she didn't saw it coming. She also tried to look into it more, trying to get a glimpse of him. But nothing showed.'' 

''Then he isn't dead.'' The sheriff said with conviction, already nodding to himself before standing up and walk to the kitchen.

Derek sat there for a moment, shocked at how the sheriff reacted. He looked at Scott, who had stopped crying and seemed also startled at what the sheriff said. 

The sheriff walked back in with a tumbler of whiskey before opening a file he had with him on the couch before Derek and Scott entered. 

''Sheriff? We felt the bonds break. We kn-'' Scott started.

''You don't know shit, Scott!'' The sheriff exploded. Angry tears falling down.

''Everything you know about werewolves you learned from my SON, MY SON! My mischief! When I started to learn all about 'your world', he told me everything he knew. That included banshees. And he specifically told me that how closer emotional the banshee is to the person that is going to die, how more potent the scream is, and that the banshee could always predict the death of a loved one. Now I don't know about you, but after the hunt debacle, their dating, their friendship, and the fifteen years of crushing on that Martin girl, I think their relationship was pretty close.'' The sheriff yelled. 

Scott ducked his head in shame, Derek understood the anger, but it just wasn't possible for Stiles to still be alive if every pack bond broke. 

''Sheriff, I don't think you understand how it feels to have a pack bond broken, but believe me, I do. I know the feeling. And that's how I know for sure that Stiles is no longer with us.'' Derek carefully said. 

The angry glare of the sheriff was now aimed at him, and he wanted to duck his head, but he was an Alpha. He wasn't going to cower for a human man. 

''You should leave, Hale.'' The sheriff said with venom. Derek flinched. Did he say he wasn't going to cower? Well, you guys haven't met the sheriff.

Derek nodded and stood, but when he felt a hand on his arm, he turned around, and before he knew it, he had a fist in his face. 

He stumbled back a couple of steps, shocked that the sheriff just punched him. The sheriff was in his face within seconds, not giving him any space. 

''You said to me that you were going to keep him safe. You told me that he was going to be okay.-'' The sheriff kept pocking with his finger in Derek's chest, to let him see how angry he was. ''-After everything, he's been through, how do you explain this as safe?! You're his ALPHA!! You were supposed to protect him! And-'' A sob escaped the sheriff, and before Derek knew it, he had his arms full of a broken man. 

The sheriff clung to him and sobbed. Broken beyond words, anger was now replaced by sadness. His scent had turned into ash from the grief. 

Derek felt his own eyes starting to prick with tears, and when he let out a hiccup from a suppressed sob, the sheriff squeezed him even tighter into a hug. And Derek gave up. He let out all the raw emotions he felt. 

He started sobbing with the sheriff. He already lost his first love and his family. But to lose Stiles too, the guy that could've been his forever. Those feelings were crushing Derek now. 

* * *

The first week goes by in a blur. Because there was no body and no evidence that Stiles has died, they can't give a proper burial. The sheriff is a shell of his former self and drinks too much whiskey. Derek couldn't stay in the same house, especially when everything smelled like Stiles. 

He ran in his wolf form through the woods, not going home, only running, hunting, and sleeping. After a week, his uncle Peter had enough. 

''Nephew, you can't keep doing this.'' Peter drawled from his place against a tree. 

Derek just growled at him and ignored him while walking away. 

''You can't abandon your pack because your crush just died.'' 

Derek was on Peter within seconds, growling and roaring in his face. Peter couldn't tell him what to do. Peter was one of the most horrible Alpha's that had ever lived! Even Scott was better in his 'True Alpha' fase. Derek was glad those powers disappeared when Scott submitted to Derek. 

Scott was a powerful beta, but he wasn't cut out for Alpha. Hell, Derek wasn't cut out to be Alpha, but the powers just returned to him when he was in South America visiting Cora. 

''Calm down, nephew. I just want to make sure you don't kill yourself out here while you should be taking care of your pack and the sheriff. Or do you think that Stiles would like it that you let his father drink himself to death?'' Peter calmly said with a still wolfed out Derek on top of him. 

Derek flinched, knowing Peter was right. He should get over himself, get over the fact that he would never see Stiles again while desperately wanting to. 

He could almost hear Stiles's voice in his head. Disappointment in him being a failwolf, being a sulky brooding Sourwolf. 

Derek got off Peter with a whine before turning back to human. He sat in the grass with his knees pulled up, and his elbows resting on them. 

''What am I going to do, uncle?'' 

He was hit in the head by jeans, Derek glared at Peter, but the heat just wasn't behind it.

''You are going to get dressed, get home and clean up, then you are going to assemble the pack for a pack night tonight, and then you are going to go the Stilinski household and get the sheriff to stop drinking. Whatever it takes.'' 

''That's actually good advice, coming from you,'' Derek grumbled. Peter smirked in response. 

''You wound me, nephew, even you should know that I have my moments,'' Peter said with a fake pout. 

''Moments of insanity? Or moments of being a pain in the ass?'' Derek said with an eyebrow raise when he pulled up his pants. 

''I'm not even going to respond to that.'' 

Peter went silent, and they started walking towards the exit of the preserve. After fifteen minutes of silence, Peter began to talk again. 

''You know that this isn't your fault, right?'' He softly said, and Derek inhaled sharply by the softness of Peter's tone. 

This tone was what he had heard before the fire when uncle Peter meant fun and games. The Peter before he lost everything, just like Derek. The Peter he could talk to. 

''I'm his Alpha,'' Derek responded in a quiet voice. 

''That doesn't mean that you could protect him from everything. He was taken from us. We couldn't do anything about it. You couldn't do anything about it, Derek.'' Peter said, emphasizing you. 

Derek knew this. He knew from experience that he couldn't protect everybody. Just look at Erica and Boyd. Hell, even what happened to Stiles with the Nogitsune, he couldn't save him then, and he couldn't protect him now. But that didn't mean it hurt any less. 

He only grunted in response, not wanting to respond properly at the moment. Peter rolled his eyes but didn't comment anymore. 

After two hours, Derek stood in front of the Stilinski home again after a week of bringing the bad news. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

He could hear bottles clashing together inside and knew that it would be empty whiskey bottles. When the door didn't open, Derek forced it open. 

He closed it carefully before walking inside. The sheriff was passed out on the couch, empty bottles everywhere. Derek clenched his jaw before shaking the man's shoulder. 

''Wa - m up - Hale? What you're doing here?'' Came the groggy response. 

''I'm here, so you don't drink yourself to death,'' Derek said, knowing he should be direct with the man. 

''Fuck off.'' The sheriff growled back. 

''No.''

''I lost my - son, Derek. I'm not going to bounce back from this.'' He said while rubbing his face with his hands. 

''You're not the only one who lost him, and Stiles wasn't the only one depending on you. You have a whole town, depending on you, to be the sheriff. How do you think Stiles would've reacted if he saw you like this?'' Derek knew it was a low blow to bring Stiles in this, and he felt his wolf whine inside, but he needed to tell the man so he would hopefully get his shit back together. 

The sheriff stayed silent, but it seemed like he was processing what Derek said. 

''I'll try. But- when Claudia died - I was also broken. I drank myself stupid, just like I'm doing now. If Stiles wasn't there, I would have drunk myself to death. Now he's gone- and I don't know why I must keep going. Not without them.'' The sheriff was sobbing again, and Derek again wanted to join him in his grieving, but he needed to take care of the sheriff. Stiles would've wanted that. 

''Sheriff-'' 

''Call me John, kid, if you are the one that's going to help me through this, you better call me by my name.'' The sheriff - John - gruffly said. 

With that, they fell into a weird pattern. Derek would come by every two days, and they would eat together, talk about Stiles or stuff Derek never had talked about. 

''So you always thought you were to blame for the fire?'' John asked after they're fourth or fifth diner. 

Derek swallowed away the lump that was stuck in his throat before he nodded. The feelings he had suppressed for so long came rushing back to the surface. It felt unfair to dump it on the sheriff. 

''Son, she was clearly psychotic. You were sixteen when she made a move. You were sixteen, Derek. You weren't to blame.'' John said with confidence, and Derek saw Stiles in him, not by appearance, but by the determination. It hurt him even more because Stiles would've said the same thing. 

They kept meeting like this, and it seemed to help the sheriff and Derek both. After two months, Peter went with him to dinner, confusing the hell out of Derek. 

Dinner went by like always, and even if the sheriff thought it was strange that Peter was with Derek this time, he didn't comment on it. Just grabbed an extra plate and gave the man a beer. 

Derek decided to ignore it, until after four months since Stiles's death, Peter opened the door instead of the sheriff. 

''What are you doing?'' Derek hissed when he walked past his uncle. Who looked really cozy inside the Stilinski home. 

''Have dinner with my nephew and boyfriend,'' Peter responded snarkily. Making Derek stop and slowly turn around. He didn't hear a lie. Why didn't he hear a lie? Oh my god, John and his uncle were dating! Oh my god! If Stiles was still alive, he would kill Derek. 

''Seriously?!'' Derek yelled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a slightly amused sheriff.

''Son, please, Peter has been coming here just as long as you, he is also helping me get back on the rails, and it has been - nice,'' John explains with a kind smile. When Derek looks back at Peter, he also has a soft expression, something he hadn't seen on his uncle's face for a long time. 

''Fine, but if you hurt even one hair on his head, I will -'' 

''Rip my throat out with my teeth, yeah, yeah. That threat is getting old, nephew.'' Peter said with a smirk. 

Derek just growled at Peter, who held up his hands in a surrender motion. Dinner was a little awkward that night, but even Derek could see that John and Peter cared for each other. 

* * *

With John, everything went slowly better. With the pack, it was one problem after another. It was clear that Stiles had been the glue that kept them together. 

Scott and Malia only ever showed up to packnights when they didn't have any money for an actual date. Lydia was throwing herself into her math studies, not looking after herself, and not looking at the members in the pack. She felt guilty that she didn't feel Stiles's death coming. She blamed herself that they still didn't know where his body was or what exactly happened to him. 

Even Jackson being present for a couple of months didn't help. She did come out of her shell more in those periods, but it wasn't the same Lydia Martin everyone feared. Derek could relate. He tried talking to her on many occasions, and it seemed that after four months, and when Jackson went back to London, she finally accepted his help. 

They talked slowly about Stiles, what they liked about him, and what drove them crazy. Scott joined their session but never spoke about Stiles. 

Derek could understand it to some levels, he didn't like to talk either, but he knew that is what the pack needed from him now. 

''Scott, why do you never tell us anything about Stiles?'' Lydia demanded after another hour of silence where Scott wouldn't say anything about Stiles. Malia was not there, so she couldn't rip Lydia's head off for being insensitive. And Derek was curious himself. Derek had learned to talk during dinners with John. It almost seemed like he finally had some kind of therapy, he wasn't okay, not by a long shot, but he was finally talking. 

''Why would I? Why would I talk about Stiles-'' Scott swallowed heavily before continuing. 

''When it's my fault? I didn't even notice he was gone until I was called. I should've done something.'' 

''Scott, not one of us noticed. Derek is an Alpha and didn't notice, I'm a banshee, and I couldn't predict his death. You are not to blame.'' Lydia softly said with tears in her eyes. 

''But I was his best friend, I was his brother. He would've moved heaven and earth to find me. And I - I'm letting him down.'' Scott finally said. 

''You're not. The people who took him are to blame Scott, never you or any of us.'' John said from the open loft door, nobody had heard him coming in, but Derek was glad for his level-headedness. 

Scott looked up at the man and rushed into his arms to give John a hug. John let out an 'oomph' before returning the hug. 

* * *

Slowly the pack seemed to get better. There would always be a Stiles shape hole in their lives, but they would be okay eventually. It had now been 10 months since Stiles went missing and died. 

Derek was driving home after a spectacular bad date. The pack seemed to understand that he didn't want a relationship but still set him up with blind dates. Really, he was the fucking Alpha, but he still cowered when Malia and Lydia had set their minds on something.

He hated the dates, but Peter and John also pushed him forward. Both knew how he had felt about Stiles. John had scolded him for not saying anything to Stiles before he was taken, but Peter had understood. With his dating history, it was clear why he didn't want a relationship. 

So John was now adamant that when the pack set Derek up for blind dates, he should go and make something of it. Derek hated every minute of it, but he still went. 

This time they had set him up with such a freaking boring woman that he had to try hard to keep his eyes open. He was calling Scott when he left the restaurant and was driving back towards Beacon Hills. 

''Scott. You are never -  ** ever  ** \- again allowed to pick out a date for me.'' He growled into the receiver when his beta picked up. 

Scott started to laugh on the other end. 

''She isn't that bad! She was my music teacher when I was young!'' 

''Scott, she talked to me about her cats. Do you know how many cats she has?''

''Uh, no?''

''Six Scott, I even know their fucking names.'' 

Scott started to laugh again, and Derek couldn't help but chuckle for himself for a moment. 

''So it was a no then?'' 

''Definitely no.'' Derek was rolling down his window to get some fresh air. He talked to Scott a little about his date. Their relationship had grown into a friendship in the last months. 

When he drove past Beacon Hills inn, he froze. Derek knew that scent. He always could pick it out everywhere he went. But he hadn't smelled it in months, not fresh anyways, only in Stiles's old bedroom. But there was a tinge extra that Derek couldn't place. 

He swerved to the hotel and parked next to a car that had Stiles's scent on it. 

''Scott, I need to go. I call you when I get home.'' Derek said robotically in the receiver before hanging up, ignoring Scott's protests. 

Derek inhaled deep through his nose to locate the trace. How could it be that there was a fresh scent of Stiles here? This couldn't be possible. 

He then was also hit by the scent of three werewolves and growled on instinct. One he recognized as Jackson, but the other ones he couldn't place. Why was Jackson here? He hadn't let anyone know as far as Derek knew. Lydia would've told him if Jackson were coming back. 

His phone was vibrating in his pocket, but he ignored it. He walked inside the hotel and smelled every door. Until he was standing in front of number 43. 

He could hear two heartbeats inside, and one of them was just like Stiles's. How is it possible that Stiles's scent and heartbeat are here? He must be going out of his mind. 

His wolf wanted answers, and he banged on the door. When the door opened, a stunning woman was standing there. She had grey eyes and white-blonde hair. Her build was petite, but she radiated strength. 

''Can I help you?'' 

Derek took a deep breath and wolfed out. Stiles's scent was all over this woman! HOW? He grabbed the woman by the throat before slamming her against the wall. She was struggling to breathe, but Derek couldn't care less. He only needed to know why she was smelling like Stiles!

''LET HER GO!'' 

Derek slowly turned towards the voice he didn't think he would ever hear again. Unbelieving, he looked at the man standing in only a towel, blazing red eyes glared back at him. 

''Stiles?'' Derek croaked out. 

How was this possible? This had to be a trick. How is he not dead? He had to be dead, right? The bond fucking broke! It felt the same as when he had felt his family die. One by one, their bonds broke just like with Stilles, then with Erica and Boyd. He knew how it felt. But how was Stiles standing in front of him then? 

He could hear his heartbeat, smell his scent, but now he was seeing him, he understood what he had smelled as extra in Stiles's scent. He was a werewolf. An Alpha, and fuck. Stiles had never wanted to be a werewolf. How could this have happened? All this flashed through Derek's mind until Stiles spoke again. 

''Sourwolf, I already asked you once. Let. My. Beta. Go.'' Stiles snarled out, and Derek let go immediately. Intimidated by the strength of Stiles's wolf. And still shocked with seeing Stiles in front of him. 

The woman sputtered for a moment before rushing towards Stiles, throwing her arms around him. Stiles accepted the embrace instantly but kept glaring at Derek. 

''Stiles, how - what? How?'' Derek sputtered. Feeling like the ground was shaking beneath him from the sheer sight of Stiles in front of him. 

Then Jackson walked into the room like nothing earth-shattering was happening. Like he owned the place. 

''Hey Derek, I see you already met my Alpha.'' He said with a smirk. 

Derek flinched from the simple reference. Jackson hadn't want Derek as his Alpha. To see him so at ease with Stiles was like a slap in the face. 

''Jacks,'' Stiles growled, and Jackson immediately showed his neck in submission. Jackson then took the girl from Stiles's arms and guided her to the bed. She was glaring at Derek, which was fair because he did attack her just now. 

Stiles seemed to take a breath for a moment before speaking again. Derek didn't dare to look away, afraid that the man would disappear again. 

''Derek. I will explain everything, but not now and not today. I can't handle that, but I hereby ask permission from the resident Alpha to stay in Beacon Hills. Could you grant me that?'' Stiles asked with an even tone. And Derek's wolf bristled. Why would Stiles think he had to do it so formally? 

Derek would never let him go again if he had some say about it. But he needed to know what had happened to Stiles. Why did it take him so long to come home?

''This is your home Stiles, of course you have permission. But you are going to tell me right now what the fuck has happened to you.'' Derek said while he felt his eyes bleeding red. 

''Yeah, not going to happen. I need a run. Tess?'' 

Derek bristled again because he needed to know! He had missed the hyperactive spazz for 10 months! He couldn't bear to not know anything now he finally had found him again! Before Derek could react, he was standing inside a mountain ash circle. 

He looked shocked for a moment towards the woman beta. She was a wolf. He could see and smell that, but how did she use mountain ash?

So that is what Derek asked, well, roared. 

The beta didn't seem fazed by Derek's outburst and turned towards Stiles. 

Derek couldn't hear what she was saying, but he felt a flair of jealousy when she kissed him on the cheek and the smile she got in return. 

Derek then focused back on Stiles and was shocked when Stiles transformed into a beautiful brown wolf. The wolf bounded outside, and Derek could hear a howl after a few moments. 

''What the actual fuck?!'' Derek said while looking between the door and a smug-looking Jackson. 

''Sit down, Derek. We are going to tell you a story.'' Jackson said before popping a fry into his mouth. 

* * *

Stiles when Derek saw him:

Stiles wolf!

* * *

''So let me get this straight,'' Derek said from his mountain ash circle because the bitch - Tessa - still hadn't let him out of it. 

''He was kidnapped to the UK, forced to turn into a werewolf, then forced to kill the Alpha that bit him, then forced to bite other people, forced to fight for some kind of betting ring, and then you came in -'' He was counting it all on his fingers which were trembling with rage for what Stiles had been through. 

Tessa was nodding with him while he listed everything. 

''You came in, you were turned, and then you broke yourself and Stiles out with an accidental burst of magic?'' Derek said. 

''Jup, that's about it,'' Tessa said while slurping on her milkshake. 

''And how long did you knew that Stiles was alive?'' Derek asked with a glare aimed at Jackson. 

''About a week, I literally ran into them. I tackled Tessa to the floor when I could smell Stiles. She was running with her dog, or so I thought. But it was Stiles. He pulled me off her and roared in my face. They are crazy protective of each other.'' Jackson said casually.

''We are also crazy protective of you, Jackson, you know this,'' Tessa said with a punch to Jackson's shoulder. Derek could see the pleased smile on Jackson's face and knew that this is what Jackson needed. 

''So Stiles is your Alpha, and he can turn into a real wolf. Fuck. I thought that was something only my family could. I never even heard of a bitten wolf that could turn fully.'' Derek mused. 

He was already thinking about how Peter would react to Stiles. Or Scott, or Malia, Lydia. It wouldn't surprise Derek if they all chose to be Stiles's betas instead of his. He couldn't really blame them either. He would choose Stiles too, if he wasn't an Alpha himself. 

''But why didn't he let us know as soon as he got out? Why wait for so long?'' Derek asked.

''He waited a month. And I think he would've waited longer, but he didn't felt like we were safe in Londen, so he put the pack first and wanted us to go back to Beacon. Don't get me wrong, he wanted to come back. But he has been hurt, Derek. A lot. He thought that you all were forgetting him. He was afraid of that. He didn't know if you would accept him like this. Because he isn't the same person anymore. He also knew that if he would simply call you to let you know that he was alive, nobody would believe him. And that thought alone was what held him back.'' Tessa explained softly. 

Derek nodded. He would accept this for now, but his chest was still aching. He would show Stiles how much everybody still thought of him. How everybody barely held it together since he was gone. How much he was missed. 

They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before there was a scratching at the door. Tessa got up and quickly opened it. Stiles strode in and went into the bathroom. Derek followed his moves until the door closed. 

After a couple of minutes, Stiles was back in human form and in clothes. Stiles took one look at Derek before turning back to Tessa. 

''Could you let him out of there? Because I would like to hug him if he's okay with that?'' Stiles asked, a little unsure when he met Derek's eyes. 

But Derek could only smile. A real smile and he heard Stiles's heart trip over itself. He tried to hide his smirk but failed if the snort he heard coming from Jackson was any indication. 

Stiles was buff, and he looked so good. Well, Derek had stared at him when he was almost naked just a few hours ago. And he really liked what he had seen there. 

Tessa walked towards the mountain ash and broke the line. Derek walked to Stiles and pulled him into a hug. Stiles seemed shocked for a moment before returning the hug, he did put a lot of strength in it, and Derek had trouble breathing for a moment. 

''Fuck, you're strong.'' Derek wheezed out when Stiles let him go. 

Stiles just simply smirked. 

''So they told you what happened?'' Stiles said while indicating towards Jackson and Tessa. 

Derek nodded in response, he now knew what had happened to Stiles, but he still couldn't believe his eyes that the guy really was standing in front of him. 

''Good, because I don't know if I can tell it again at the moment.'' He said while scratching his cheek nervously. 

''Are you going to see you're dad now?'' Derek asked. He had too. John would be over the moon. 

Stiles flinched a little before responding.

''I don't think he's still up - maybe we could go tomorrow?'' 

''Your dad and Peter were at the movies. They should be home in about fifteen minutes.'' Derek said, trying to be helpful. 

''My dad and Peter? What? Derek, why is my dad with Peter of all people?'' Stiles asked, sounding incredulous.

''Uh, they can better explain it themselves?'' Derek added, uncertain. Fuck. Why did he just say that?

Stiles narrowed his eyes before nodding. He then turned to Jackson and Tessa. 

''I think it's better if you stay here. Tessa was already attacked by two people when they found out I was alive.'' Stiles said with a hint of amusement before glaring at Jackson and Derek, who both looked scolded. 

Tessa pulled him in a hug and looked a little anxious. 

''Are you sure, babe?'' She asked while making puppy eyes at Stiles. Derek felt jealousy raging inside him but pushed it firmly down. He had no right. 

Stiles stroked the hair out of her face lovingly, and Derek's heart broke a little. He swallowed harshly while looking away, really not wanting to see a kiss between them. 

Jackson saw it and cocked an eyebrow at him in question. He just shook his head. 

Stiles and Derek left the hotel together to the Stilinski home. After twenty minutes of silent driving, they arrived. Derek didn't know what he should say okay! He was nervous too. Stiles was fiddling with his fingers and bouncing with his leg. 

Derek had missed those little things, Stiles did seem older more mature now, but that was likely with what he has been through the past months. 

The lights were on the inside, and Derek hurried to the porch to ring the doorbell. Excited to let John see Stiles. Stiles hovered behind him, and the guy smelled terrified. 

The door opened, and Peter was at the door. He looked quizically at Derek before looking behind him. His eyes widened as he took in Stiles, and a look of shock was on his face. 

''John, you better get out here,'' Peter said with a strangled voice, tears were forming in his eyes. Derek felt a flash of warmth for his uncle that he was emotionally a lot more available since he started to date the sheriff. 

''What is it, Pete?'' John's voice came from the hallway. Derek smiled before stepping to the side so John would see Stiles first. 

John came in sight before looking outside and stopping in his tracks, his mouth agape and staring at his long lost son. 

''Hi, dad,'' Stiles said with a croaky voice, clearly affected to see his father again. Tears in his eyes and Derek was so happy he could burst. 

Then John did something Derek did not expect. He pulled out his gun and fired. 

* * *

Stiles being nervous in the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Stiles really is bad at feelings, even if it's with his own dad. 
> 
> I just want to roll him up in a burrito blanket and give him a warm choco. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> I love reviews and kudos!
> 
> xx MBlack93


	6. I fucking like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cackles evilly
> 
> Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger you guys, I just really liked it! This chapter will have one too, sooooo ENJOY!
> 
> Love you guys!

Stiles watched everything happen in slow motion. He finally saw his dad again! He was anxious to see the man again but so happy to be with him again finally. To feel safe in his arms and his arms alone.

When his dad raised the gun, Stiles's hope plummeted. But then his dad aimed the gun at Derek and shot. 

Derek grunted and grabbed his arm where he was hit. 

''What the fuck, dad!!'' Stiles screamed, rushing over to Derek to check the wound. He took Derek's pain in a reflex and saw Derek relax at his touch. 

''You told me my son was dead!'' Stiles's dad bellowed. When Stiles looked back, he saw tears rolling down his dad's face. He was glaring at Derek. 

''The bonds broke, everybody thought that he had died!'' Derek yelled. The wound was already closing, and when Stiles inspected it, he saw that nothing critical was hit, plus it was a regular bullet. Not wolfsbane. 

''I told you that if Lydia hadn't screamed, it couldn't be! I told you!'' 

''Maybe we should take this inside?'' Stiles said uncertainly when he heard the neighbors coming outside. Super hearing still was awesome.

Peter guided them all inside. When they all were in de living room, his dad finally pulled him into a hug he had been waiting for. 

''I can't believe that you're actually here!'' His dad was sobbing now against his shoulder. Stiles just cried along with him, too emotional to say anything at the moment.

After at least fifteen minutes of just hugging, his dad pulled away. Stiles wiped his eyes and let out a nervous laugh. He knew what was coming next. 

''What happened to you?'' His dad asked carefully, sadness shining in his eyes and wafting through his scent. 

''Well-'' Stiles then flashed his Alpha eyes at his dad before continuing. 

His dad seemed shocked by the revelation, his eyes widening, even Peter, who was standing just behind his dad, let out a gasp.

''A lot.'' 

Two hours later, Stiles had finally told them all what had happened to him. It would have been easier to have Tessa with him. But he didn't want her to be attacked again. 

His dad had now attacked Derek, and Stiles could live with that. How awful it seemed, Derek would heal. 

Tessa too, but Tessa was Stiles's beta, his first one. She was special to him. Not that Derek wasn't special. Stiles saw the guy smile, and his heart somersaulted. And by the smirk he got in response, it was heard by Derek too. Cocky bastard. 

His dad hadn't left his side during the explanation. He kept touching him. As if afraid Stiles would disappear again. Stiles was a little afraid to tell his dad about the last month because he had been in London the entire time, free to do what he wanted, but hadn't let anybody know that he was still alive and kicking. 

But his dad seemed to understand why he had done it. He only asked one question, and it made Stiles think hard about the answer. 

''Do you feel better now?'' And that was the big question, wasn't it?

Did he fucking feel better? Well, no. He didn't know if he ever would feel completely better again. But he was getting there, at least, that's what he thought. He had Tessa and Jackson, and his dad again. 

And hopefully the rest of the pack. He really should talk to Derek about that. If two Alpha's could live in the same territory or did Stiles need to move? Derek said that this was his home. So hopefully, Stiles's could stay. 

''I'm getting there-'' Stiles ground out. ''-It was hard the past ten months. I was alone for most of it unless I was tortured or fed or needed to fight. Nobody really talked to me. And it was like I didn't matter. Like I was being forgotten. It was awful.'' Stiles finally murmured. 

He heard Derek growling low. He probably wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't a wolf. But he could hear it now. 

He looked at the other man and took a big sniff. Stiles calmed instantly from Derek's scent. Wood, lemon, and freshly cut grass. 

His dad pulled him into a hug again, and Stiles melted into the embrace. He then heard the familiar sound of the rental car outside and untangled himself. 

He grinned at his dad and Peter. 

''I would like you to meet my pack.'' He beamed at the word. The doorbell rang, and he was quick to answer it. 

Jackson looked collected, but Stiles could feel through the bond that he had been worried, but he seemed calm now his Alpha was within touching distance. 

Tessa was smiling at him. Mouthing 'I told you so.' Stiles snorted before pulling them both in a quick hug and guiding them inside. Peter seemed on edge from the new wolf. 

But one look from Stiles, and he calmed down. 

''I always knew you would be a great wolf. That's why I offered the bite.'' Peter said while smirking. 

Before Stiles could react, his dad slapped Peter on the back of the head. 

''Why did you offer my son the bite?'' He said while glaring. 

Peter looked shamefully away and didn't answer. Stiles was smirking at the man before starting to speak. 

''It doesn't matter anymore, because I'm a wolf now, sometimes even more than you would think-'' He grinned at his beta's and Derek, knowing that they already knew his transforming abilities. 

Tessa and Derek both rolled their eyes fondly, and Jackson just scoffed in response. 

''Dad, you already know Jackson. He is my beta now. We met again in London, and he went back with me to stay with the pack.'' My pack, he added in his head. 

''And this beautiful young lady is my first beta, and the reason I'm standing in front of you today, Tessa.'' Stiles already had explained how Tessa had set them free. 

His dad walked to Jackson and clapped him on the shoulders briefly before going to Tessa. He stood in front of her for a moment before pulling her into a big hug. 

''Thank you, thank you, thank you.'' His dad whispered in her ear. 

Tessa seemed at a loss for a moment but returned the embrace while smiling softly at Stiles. 

''Why do I smell blood?'' Jackson asked while looking around. 

''Oh, dad shot Derek because Derek had told him I was dead,'' Stiles explained, now a little amused at how the encounter had gone. 

Jackson seemed to ponder this before nodding. 

''Sorry, son, I shouldn't have shot you, but I was a little emotional at the moment.'' His dad said while rubbing his neck. 

Derek seems to preen when he was called 'son,' but Stiles didn't comment on it. 

''It's okay, I understand,'' Derek said with a small smile aimed at his dad. 

''Should still hurt like a bitch, though.'' Stiles then said, raising an eyebrow in question towards Derek. 

''You've been shot?'' Derek grunted, looking like he wanted to break someone's head. 

''Yeah, when we escaped, they shot me in the leg, but it was already healed before I stopped running.'' Stiles waved the question away.

''Why did the bonds break exactly?'' His dad then asked. 

''They said to me that it was because I was turned into an Alpha. I needed to form my own bonds, and the old ones broke. So that's why everybody thought I was dead. It was the most logical explanation. The only bond I could feel was to you, and that's because you are my father. It's the reason I didn't go feral.'' 

He then smirked at his dad. 

''It drove my captors crazy that I had so much control over my wolf.'' 

''My son everybody,'' His dad sounded exasperated, but he was smiling proudly. 

''And they're all gone now?'' Peter then asked, sharp as always. 

Stiles took a step towards Tessa before grabbing her hand and stroking his thumb over her knuckles. She seems to relax a little. But the question itself brought them both on edge.

''We don't know. The compound collapsed from what we heard. But we don't know if some are out there looking for us.'' 

Tessa placed a hand on Stiles's arm while looking at him with a worried look. They wouldn't go back there. No matter what it took, they would fight until they couldn't anymore. He was sure of that. 

''And what are you going to do now? Where are you going to live?'' Derek then asked. And Stiles wasn't sure, but it seemed like Derek was anxious. He wondered why.

''I don't know. I hope we can stay in Beacon Hills, and we want to look for a packhouse to live together. Tessa will open a new shop here, Jackson can work anywhere, and I think I'm going to finish my studies online. I don't want to become an FBI agent anymore, so I'm going to look for something else.''

''Of course, you can stay in Beacon Hills.'' His dad and Derek both said. Stiles chuckled. 

''I don't know how it's going to work with two Alphas in one territory. So that's why I wasn't sure. But maybe we can work together or something?'' Stiles said while looking at Derek, who was nodding frantically. 

Stiles heard Tessa snorting next to him, but when he looked, she looked stoically. 

''So you're going to move out?'' His dad then said with sadness in his tone. 

''I can't exactly dump myself and two betas on you, dad, because we are a package deal.'' He said while waving his hand between Tessa, Jackson, and him with a soft smile on his face. 

His dad seemed to understand but still smelled sad. 

''So are you two going to tell me what's between you two?'' Stiles then asked his dad and Peter. 

His dad blushed, and Peter seems to preen and puff up a little. Stiles ignored him and focused on his dad. 

''Are you happy, dad?'' Stiles asked with a soft tone. 

''Yeah, this arrogant idiot makes me happy.'' His dad sighed with a smile. 

Stiles nodded before turning towards Peter and flashing his red eyes. 

''If you hurt him, I'll-''

''Rip my throat out with your teeth, yes, yes, my nephew made the same threat when he found out,'' Peter said with a big sigh. 

Stiles whipped his head around to look at Derek, who had ducked his head, but Stiles could see that the tips of his ears were a little red. Interesting.

They were going back to their hotel a little while later. Derek seems to hover, not sure what to do with himself before Stiles took him apart. 

''Thank you for taking care of my dad,'' Stiles said sincerely. 

''Of course, Stiles. And he took just as much care of me, to be honest.'' 

Stiles wanted to ask more, but he was cut short by Jackson calling for him to move his butt.

''Could you put together a pack meeting? So I can see them all at once?'' Stiles asked, unsure. Not wanting to infiltrate Derek's pack as another Alpha. 

''Yes! Tomorrow?'' 

''If it's possible-''

''Sure! I should return Scott's calls anyway. He's been calling at least three times. We both know how much that is for Scott, anyway.'' Derek chuckled. 

He chuckled! And Stiles almost melted into a puddle. Derek chuckling was not something he could handle people! 

He nodded and waved awkwardly before walking towards the car a little faster than needed. When they drove away, he let out a big sigh and thumped his head against the seat. 

Two of the most important people from his former life accepted his return and him as a werewolf. Now just the rest of them.

* * *

The next morning Stiles took Jackson and Tessa both to the woods for a run. He also sparred with them and gave them tips on defending or striking when in a fight. 

''How many fights have you been in?'' Jackson asked when he again landed on his back. 

''You should use your tail more often in a fight. It is a huge advantage.'' Stiles said instead of answering the question. 

Jackson nodded and made place for Tessa. She cocked her head, and Stiles couldn't stop his smirk or the words that came out of his mouth. 

''Did you hear something, Lassie?'' 

Tessa glared at him before advancing. She didn't hit him once, and it was clear that she was getting agitated. 

Stiles smelled electricity in the air and knew that she was using magic now. He only didn't know what she was going to do. It thrilled him that she could be unpredictable. It was a great advantage. 

He stepped back and almost tripped over a root, he adjusted, but the root started to advance. 

''Earth magic, nice one.'' Stiles complimented, but when he looked back at Tessa, it was clear that it took a lot of energy. She was sweating, and Stiles saw her hands tremble. 

The burst of magic she performed with their outbreak was based on pure rage. When the deed was done back then, she had blacked out. Stiles was thinking about that and rushed to her side now. Stiles was hovering next to her, afraid that she would collapse. 

''You don't have to baby me.'' She grumbled, but it sounded weak. 

''And I want you to be okay and not fainting on me.'' He snarked back. 

She was trembling on her feet, and Stiles was getting worried. He lifted her up in his arms bridal style. 

''Is she going to be okay?'' A worried Jackson asked. 

''I think she just used too much magic. Rest should help.'' Stiles said, before walking back to their hotel, Tessa still in his arms. 

When they reached the hotel, Tessa was asleep in his arms. They walked to their room before Stiles smelled Derek nearby. 

He looked up and saw the man watching them with a constipated expression on his face. Derek walked towards them. 

''What happened to her?'' 

''Used to much magic during training. She's exhausted.'' Stiles said before letting Jackson pass so he could open the door. 

''I've never heard of a spark/wolf hybrid.'' Derek mused. 

''Do you think that there is something Peter could know?'' 

''Maybe, we could ask, he does know more about magic, and I think he will be intrigued,'' Derek said with a smirk. 

Stiles grunted. He already was expecting Peter to be 'intrigued,' especially when he found out that Stiles could turn full wolf. 

When he had placed Tessa on the bed, he turned to look at Derek. He was wearing sweatpants and a tank top beneath his leather jacket. 

''Were you also training?'' Stiles asked. 

''No, I wanted to ask if you wanted to run in wolf form with me. That's why I came by, actually.'' 

Stiles's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He hadn't expected Derek to run with him voluntarily. 

''But you already trained, so I under-''

''No, no, I would lo-like to run as a wolf with you. I never had the chance, we don't know if Tessa can turn fully, and Jackson is part Kanima, so we already knew he couldn't.'' Stiles interrupted him. He looked back at Jackson, who was smirking. 

''Go, I'll take care of Tessa.'' 

Stiles nodded gratefully before walking out again with Derek by his side. They turned to the woods and began to run as humans for now. When they were in a clearing, they stopped and started to strip. 

Stiles knew that Derek wasn't shy with his body, and since he had buffed up, he wasn't either. So he stripped at a regular pace, not looking at Derek. But he could feel Derek's eyes on him. When he stepped out of his boxers, he immediately turned into his wolf form. 

Now he looked at Derek he saw that Derek already was turned into his wolf form. A big black wolf was now standing in front of him. Stiles could feel the thrill of running with another wolf. So he turned and started to run. 

His claws dug into the ground beneath him. His body was singing with a playful tune. He could hear Derek's thundering paws behind him. A thrill went through him, he ran faster, wanted to win this competition. He wanted to show that he was faster. 

Derek huffed behind him, and Stiles knew he was winning this. He let out a happy yip. He could smell the forest around him and could sense a creek nearby. He turned in that direction. The stumbling behind him let him know that Derek didn't expect the sudden change in direction. 

Stiles huffed, laughing on the inside. Derek was all buff, still more muscular than Stiles, but Stiles was more flexible and quicker on his feet. 

They neared the creek, and Stiles felt a need inside him to just jump in. But he didn't want a wet fur. So when he jumped, he turned into his human self in the air. 

When he came up for air, he was laughing. An exciting feeling was humming through him. He was happy, and he felt whole. He knew it wouldn't last, his trauma wasn't going away with just a simple run, but at this moment, everything was like it used to be. 

He looked back towards Derek, still smiling. The black wolf was standing on the side, looking at him curiously. Stiles could see that Derek was debating on getting in. 

''Come on, Sourwolf! Or do you want me to beat you again in a run?'' Stiles said with a smirk. 

It was January and a little cold, but he didn't even notice the chill in the air with his werewolf metabolism. The water felt nice, even if he could see the steam rising from his hot skin. 

He heard a branch break a little to his left and looked in that direction. A deer was standing there, wide eyes on Stiles and Derek. The deer seemed like it was frozen. 

A new sensation went through Stiles. Even if he wanted to stay and swim, he also wanted to chase to deer, to hunt it. It seemed that Derek was debating too if he should pursue the deer. 

Stiles slowly waded towards the edge of the creek, careful for any sudden movements. He lifted himself out of the water, the deer still standing frozen to the ground. Stiles then shifted to his wolf form and started the chase. 

The deer finally seemed to come to his senses and shot away. Stiles ran together with Derek. Following the deer for a couple of miles. Driven by instinct alone, Stiles darted past the deer to distract it. He swiveled in front of it, so it needed to change direction. 

The distraction worked when Derek pounced on the deer's neck, ripping it open. The deer dropped instantly. 

The blood and gore should've disgusted Stiles, but his wolf mind only supplied pure happiness and pride for a hunt well done. Providing for his pack with his ma- Stiles shook his head. Where the fuck did that come from. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a happy yip from Derek. Derek nudged the deer in Stiles's general direction. As if permitting him to start.

Stiles's heart beat faster. What does Derek mean by this? Stiles knew from his google binges that wolves had a clear order of eating. Alpha was first, and yes, Stiles was an Alpha, but so was Derek. 

Stiles decided that he would ignore his inner turmoil for now and just go with it. But his wolf was excited by this. 

* * *

After eating, they went back to the creek, and both bathed in it. Then they went back to the clearing where they had left their clothes before walking back in companionable silence. 

''How late is the pack meeting?'' 

''Six, your dad and Peter also will be there, so after everybody has hugged the shit out of you, you should ask Peter about magic.''

Stiles nodded in response, a little anxious about seeing the rest of the pack again but also excited to see his friends. 

Derek clapped him on the shoulder. 

''They have missed you, Stiles. They will be over the moon.'' Derek said with a little smile. 

Stiles tried to control his beating heart, and it seems to work a little, especially when he looked away. 

''Yeah, yeah, I hope so too. You sure you're okay with me being around the pack? Another Alpha and all that jazz?'' 

''Of course, they were your pack first, even if you were a human back then. You already were a little like an Alpha, how you defended your pack, came up with plans, taking care of everyone, and that was without wolf instincts. I don't know, but it's almost like you were born to be a werewolf—an Alpha.'' 

Stiles snorted. 

''The hyperactive spazz meant to be an Alpha werewolf. It's kind of ironic that I never wanted the bite then.'' Stiles mused. 

Derek's mood soured at that. 

''I'm sorry that you were forced the bite, Stiles. I should've done more to find you.'' 

Stiles stopped walking to look at Derek. He saw the same man as he always had seen, a handsome, rugged-looking man with a sour demeanor. But something had changed in the last months. He seemed more open, more available, and Stiles liked it a lot. He felt warm all over from Derek's words. 

They were standing in front of Stiles hotel room now. 

''You couldn't have done anything. I was already in the UK when the bonds broke. And with what my dad told me yesterday, you already did everything you could. You found Roscoe.'' Stiles said with a smile. He had missed his jeep. It was in a storage box, according to his dad. Not wanting to part with it, but he couldn't stand the look of it, being reminded of Stiles. 

Derek took a step into Stiles's space before the door opened, revealing Jackson. 

''Stiles, Derek. Glad you're back.'' Jackson huffed before turning around and walking back inside. 

Stiles blushed. He didn't know why because nothing was happening. But he still felt caught. 

''I will see you tonight, we will be there after six, so everybody will already be there before we come in.'' 

Derek seemed disappointed for a moment before nodding. 

''See you.'' 

He then walked away, a little awkwardly. Stiles got inside the room and threw himself on the bed, groaning loudly in the pillow.

The bed dipped next to him, and he felt Tessa and Jackson both snuggle up to him. 

''Are you okay?'' Tessa asked carefully, looking rested again from her nap. 

''Yeah, I just - don't understand exactly what is happening.'' He said, thinking the truth would be best. 

''You are a little oblivious, aren't you?'' Tessa said with an amused tone. Stiles just groaned again in the pillow, making her chuckle.

Stiles didn't think he was oblivious. But there was obviously something between Derek and him, something he had never dreamed of hoping there was. And then there was Tessa. 

He didn't know what they were to each other, but it felt so comfortable just being together. He really didn't know what he needed to do. He didn't want to ruin anything between him and Tessa, but Derek, Derek who was talking about what he thought, Derek who let him eat first, Derek who was amazing to his dad, even when shot! 

Derek, who had an extremely hot body and was adorably cute when he smiled with those bunny teeth. How the fuck was Stiles going to survive this?

''Jacks, could you get me something to eat?'' Tessa asked casually, but Stiles froze. He knew that she wanted to talk, but Stiles really didn't know if he wanted that too.

''Why don't you ge- AH!'' Jackson sprang from the bed, Stiles didn't know what happened, but Tessa seemed to retract a single claw. 

''Fine! But there will be a lot of tomatoes!'' Jackson snapped before storming out of the room. Tessa grimaced because she hated tomatoes.

''Stiles-''  
''Tessa.''

''I think we need to talk.'' 

''I don't think I want to talk.''

Tessa rolled her eyes before pulling away from the cuddle. She then shoved Stiles into a sitting position until his back was resting against the bed's headboard. Then she planted herself on his side, resting her head against his shoulder. 

''I think it's clear that there is something between you and Derek.'' 

Stiles fidgeted with his fingers and didn't respond. Waiting for her to continue. 

''And I don't think it's one-sided.'' 

''Tessa-''

''No, let me finish. Stiles, we only know each other for a little more than a month. There isn't romantic love yet, I know that, and you know that. As I said, we have mutual respect for each other, and yes, we do work together, and the sex is amazing, but that being said. I won't stay in your way of happiness. If Derek is what you want, then you should go for it.''

Tessa was now playing with the hem of his shirt. Stiles felt tears prick in his eyes. This woman truly was amazing. He kissed her on the head before looking down at her. 

''What about you?'' 

She scoffed before talking again. 

''I will be fine, you will stay my Alpha, and we still can be friends, Stiles. And even if there isn't romantic love, I do love you, you and Jackson both. You are family to me, my pack. And you always will be.'' 

Stiles squeezed her tighter, reveling in the warm feeling of love from his beta. 

''I love you too, and even Jackson, I never thought I would, but I do. You're mine. My pack.'' 

Tessa smiled, and they stayed on the bed until Jackson came back. He didn't have tomatoes in Tessa's order, and when she found out, she hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

''Love you, Jackson!'' 

Jackson's face became red, and he ducked his head to hide his pleased smile. They stayed in the hotel room until six. Then they took the car to the loft. Within ten minutes, they were outside the building. 

Stiles was nervous again, he really wanted to see his friends, but a little voice in the back of his head told him that they had moved on. He ignored it and went in. He walked in the front, Tessa one step behind him on his right, and Jackson on his left, also one step behind. 

His dad and Derek would've told the pack about a surprise, but Stiles didn't know how much they would tell. 

When he knocked on the door, he wasn't breathing anymore. He could smell the rest of the pack from downstairs. He couldn't make out the scents right now. There was too much. 

Jackson and Tessa both touched the small of his back briefly, letting him know that they were there for him. He calmed a little and smiled when the door opened. 

Derek was standing there, also a smile on his lips. He stepped aside so Stiles could walk in with his betas. 

He took in the room and saw the shocked faces of everybody in the pack. 

Scott was bouncing in place like a fucking puppy waiting to get permission to pounce and hug his owner. A shocked expression on his face, his crooked jaw a little open in awe. 

Lydia was in a same state. Her mouth agape and watching them with a barely contained curiosity. 

* * *

Scott & Lydia reacting to Stiles walking in:

. 

* * *

Malia and Liam both were beaming at him. Malia cocked her head in question for a moment when looking at Tessa but kept smiling. 

''Hey, you guys.'' Stiles awkwardly said while patting his hands against his legs, mostly to get rid of his sweaty hands. 

Scott couldn't hold back anymore and flew the couple meters that were between them. He launched himself at Stiles, clinging to him and whining. If Stiles hadn't been an Alpha, he would've fallen back from the impact. But now, he could take the weight. 

Scott planted his nose in Stiles's neck, scenting him and smelling him. He was crying, and Stiles could feel the tears against his neck. 

''Scott, I've missed you, buddy,'' Stiles said with a croaky voice, hugging Scott hard and close. Scott wheezed a little, and Stiles let go. 

''Sorry. Don't know my own strength.'' Stiles mumbled, his ears turning pink. 

Scott looked puzzled, and Stiles realized that they didn't know yet. He flashed his red eyes, and everybody in the room gasped, well, everybody that didn't know already. 

Stiles knew that he should explain everything, but it was hard. He didn't like to talk about what happened. So he glanced at Tessa, who stepped forward immediately. 

''Hi, I'm Tessa, Stiles first beta. You already know Jackson.'' She waved in Jackson's general direction, who huffed when nobody had seemed to notice him walking in with Stiles. 

''You probably want to know everything that has happened to Stiles, but I'm telling you now that my Alpha had had a hard time when he was missing. So we would appreciate it if you let us do the talking. If you have questions after, you can ask Jackson or me if Stiles doesn't want to.''

She flashed her yellow eyes, and Stiles didn't miss the uptake in Lydia's heartbeat for a moment. It seemed that only Derek and he had heard it. An alpha hearing was still better than regular werewolves. 

Stiles firstly hugged everyone in the pack. Then they got seated, and Tessa began to tell them the story. Jackson pitched in whenever needed, which wasn't much. 

His dad was seated next to him, with Scott on the other side, it seemed that Derek wanted to take that seat, but Scott almost hadn't let him go since the first hug. 

Stiles kept silent during the story, zoning out when Tessa told a couple of the harsh truths. He did smile when she told them about the drive from the forest back to Tessa's house with the 'saving angels'. 

''I knew it! I didn't feel your death. I knew it!'' Lydia finally ranted when the story was over. Stiles ducked his head in amusement. 

The pack asked a lot of questions; almost all of them were answered by Tessa. Being his first beta and right hand. 

''And what is your relationship?'' Lydia asked after a while, waving between Tessa and Stiles. Stiles saw Derek's face tightening for a moment, but he looked away when he saw Stiles glancing his way. 

Stiles smiled at Tessa before answering. 

''We're friends, packmates, she is my right hand and first beta. It seems like we have known each other forever, and she feels like home, but just friends.'' Stiles said. When he saw Derek whip his head around by the first 'friend's' declaration, he started to smirk. 

Derek clearly didn't saw that coming, and he seemed to be shocked for a moment before a beautiful smile blossomed on his lips. 

* * *

Derek's smile

* * *

They stayed at the loft the whole night, talking about what happened to the pack in his absence. 

He was glad that there hadn't been a big bad while he was gone. He would've hated to find out if anyone had been hurt while he wasn't there to help. 

Tessa and Lydia had been talking a lot, and Stiles could smell the want coming off Tessa. He only didn't know if it was for Lydia or to be part of something bigger. A bigger family. 

Stiles took Peter apart when everything began to die down to ask him about Tessa's spark and magic. 

''Have you ever met another wolf with magic? Because it seems to exhaust her.'' Stiles asked. 

''I have, and it's possible that her magic is still new. You can see it as a muscle. How more you train it, the more you can use it. Spark turned wolves are rare. To find someone that can train her will be difficult.''

''Could Deaton do it?'' Stiles asked. He didn't trust the vet, but he wanted Tessa to train her abilities. 

Peter scoffed at the idea like he was insulted by the suggestion. 

''He probably could, but you shouldn't ask him. If Deaton feels threatened, he will lash out. You need someone that can help her and train her for emissary.''

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Peter. 

''You already have someone in mind, don't you?'' 

Peter put a hand to his chest like he was offended, but when he saw Stiles raise his eyebrow, he relented. 

''I may know how to train someone like her, and the Hale vault has books she could use.'' 

Stiles nodded. He still didn't trust Peter fully, but Deaton even less. 

''Will you train her?'' 

''If you want me too, Alpha Stilinski.'' Peter then turned his neck in submission. Shocking Stiles, but also the rest of the wolves who had heard what was happening. Well, except Tessa, because she didn't know how earth-shattering this behavior was for Peter. 

* * *

Peter's submission

* * *

She was just looking curiously towards Peter and Stiles. 

Stiles quickly glanced at Derek, asking for silent permission to accept the submission from his beta. Derek gave the briefest of nods, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Stiles already had felt the pack bonds from other pack members, not as his pack, but as some kind of reassurance line. 

When Stiles touched Peter's neck, accepting the submission, a real pack bond snapped in place. 

''Can you have two Alpha's?'' Stiles asked curiously. 

''Kind of, it's kind of a ma-'' Peter started, but he was interrupted by Derek scraping his throat. 

''Well, it's already late. We should call it a night.'' Derek said hastily. Stiles looked at him in question but didn't comment. 

****

The next few weeks went by fast. Everything seemed to fall into place again. News spread about Stiles's unexpected return. And gossip ensued, much to his dismay. 

They talked about him in town like he was some kind of celebrity. Everywhere he came, he was gawked at, and it unsettled him. So he mostly stayed away from busy places. 

Tessa had already found a new place to open her tattoo shop. She even offered supernatural tattoos, for, like wolves, she had found a special mix of wolfsbane. If she used that in her ink, the skin wouldn't heal, and the tattoo stayed. 

She practiced on herself until Stiles offered himself. The shop wasn't open yet because they were still painting the interior and furnish the place. 

''What kind of tattoo do you want?'' Tessa asked enthusiastically. 

''This,'' He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket before removing his shirt.

''I want it here,'' Stiles then pointed to where his heart was. 

Tessa seemed touched, already knowing the meaning of the tattoo. She got to work quickly. 

After two hours of a little annoying pain, the tattoo was finished. Stiles got a look at it and beamed at Tessa. Loving his new tattoo and already knowing that more was going to follow. Tattooing really was addicting. 

* * *

Stiles rune:

* * *

Stiles started to feel at home again, and of course, everything went to shit then. He was driving towards the loft, wanting to talk to Derek. They didn't have a conversation after he declared that Tessa was just his friend. And it irked him a little. He knew that Derek liked him, and Stiles liked him too. They could be adults about this, right? 

But it seemed like Derek was avoiding him, and it was getting annoying. 

He walked inside the building like so many times before. Bounding up the stairs with his new stamina was like a game of how fast he could go. 

He was smiling a little when he was in front of the loft door, it was closed, but he could hear Derek inside—already recognizing his scent and heartbeat. 

He could hear Derek walking towards the door to open it. Stiles didn't feel nervous anymore. He really wanted this. He just wanted Derek. He wanted to feel Derek against him. He wanted to feel Derek's pack bond. He wanted to place his hands all over that body, followed closely by his lips. And he should stop thinking that right now before Derek would notice. 

The door opened, and Derek was smiling at him. Warmth flooded him, and he smiled back at him. 

''Hi, can I come in?'' 

''Yeah, yeah, sure.'' Derek stepped aside, and Stiles strode in. Having already thought about how he would do this. 

''So, I think we should talk.'' Stiles started. Derek seemed to deflate a little before nodding and guiding them to the couch, but Stiles didn't want to sit. He wanted to stand and walk. He had so much nervous energy. 

They were silent for a moment, and Stiles was pacing the floor in front of the couch, Derek following him with his eyes and a blank look on his face. 

That didn't help Stiles's nerves AT ALL!

''So, I think I'm just going to blurt it all out real fast, because I don't think I can hold it in anymore, and I don't want things to be awkward between us like they have been now, and I just wanted you to know how I think about things.'' 

Derek seemed to tense but didn't comment for a while, making Stiles even more nervous. Derek then let out a tired sigh.

''Get on with it, Stiles, I understand.''

''Great- wait, what?'' Stiles asked, confused. What did Derek understand?

Derek got off the couch and seemed angry for a moment. 

''You're here to tell me that you don't want to be together. So get on with it.'' And Derek definitely was angry now, glaring at Stiles. 

But Stiles started to laugh. God, he wasn't even the most oblivious between the two of them. 

''Sourwolf, I'm here to tell you that I want to date the fuck out of you.'' 

''What?'' Derek said, dumbfounded, looking with a shocked expression at Stiles. 

''I - want - to - date - you. Because I fucking like you.'' Stiles smirked. He then took a step forward in Derek's space before planting his hands on Derek's face and planting his lips on Derek's. 

Derek seemed to freeze for a moment before letting out a soft moan and kissing Stiles back passionately. 

His lips were soft, but the kiss was firm. Stiles lost himself for a moment. He was reveling in Derek. Feeling Derek's lips against his, feeling his body pressed at Stiles's. 

He was so lost in Derek for a moment that he didn't hear the breaking of glass. But he did hear a continuing beeping noise. He pulled away from Derek with a frown. 

Derek looked blissed out, and Stiles felt pride inside of him for being the cause of that look on Derek's face. 

When Stiles looked to where the beeping was coming from he froze when he saw a grenade lying, bleeping with an irritating noise and blinking with a red light. 

''DUCK!'' Stiles bellowed, pushing Derek down onto the floor. Stiles covered Derek with his body, and Derek seemed shocked until the grenade went off, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rune Stiles is getting means Protection of Family. 
> 
> The cute puppy! I love him so much!
> 
> I used a lot of pictures in this chapter because they just fitted perfectly with it. Still, none of them are my own, I just borrow them!
> 
> I hope you like the story! And yes, again a cliffhanger! 
> 
> xx MBlack93


	7. Fucking assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot going on in this chapter! Also a couple of warnings of attempted rape, non-con watching sexual acts, and also a little smut!
> 
> It's a little shorter than the rest, it's my birthday so I didn't know if I would update today, but it still worked out! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Stiles felt his back burn when he woke up. He tried to sit up and wanted to roll away from the sensation, but he couldn't move. 

His breathing was harsh and laboring. It felt like he was on fire. He then was roughly pulled up and away from where he was lying. He blinked his eyes open and saw Derek lying unconscious on the floor. Burns were on his arms and part of his face where Stiles couldn't reach. 

Stiles wanted to scream for Derek. He needed to be okay. He needed to be safe! Why wasn't he healing? Why wasn't he awake?

Stiles didn't even register the fact that his healing was also very slow. Or that he was pulled further away from Derek. When his hearing slowly returned, he heard screaming, and it took him a moment before he knew it was him. 

He was screaming for Derek to wake up. But Derek still didn't move. Then Stiles saw someone move towards Derek, and Stiles lost it. His wolf came forward, ripping his clothes apart. He lunged at the figure, ripping out his throat. 

Stiles finally saw Derek stir, and he ran towards him, but he was shot in his flank three times and fell down. 

He howled, and Derek responded instantly. He sat up while wincing and searching frantically for Stiles. 

''STILES!'' Derek bellowed, also wolfing out. 

It was the last thing Stiles heard before everything went dark again. 

* * *

Derek sat up when he heard the heartbreaking howl of Stiles. When he opened his eyes, everything was out of focus from the blast, his arms and a part of his face ached with pain, and he knew that there was wolfsbane in his wounds. 

He finally found Stiles, whithering in his wolf form on the floor, three darts sticking out of his sides. 

''STILES!'' But he already saw that Stiles was losing focus and was closing his eyes. Probably a sedative in the darts that made him like that. 

Derek saw a man coming towards him with a gun, and he growled before lunging at the man, disarming him with a simple trick he had learned from Braeden. 

He raked his claws over the man's throat, and he dropped like a stone while clutching his slashed open throat. 

When Derek turned around to look at other threats, he felt his limbs seize, and his body freeze. He growled at the feeling. He was paralyzed, but not dropping onto the floor like with the Kanima. 

He grounded his teeth because he remembered Tessa telling him about this, about how Stiles felt when the witch from the compound did this to him. 

And sure enough, a woman walked into his line of view, he snarled at her, but she just grinned at him with too many teeth. Her lips were painted like blood, and her blonde hair was pulled back tight into a ponytail. 

''Another puppy, you two are just too cute. No wonder he never wanted to play with me.'' She said in a childish voice, making Derek roar at her. How dare she threaten Stiles. How dare she touch him!

''Mmhh, I think we are going to have a lot of fun. Now you only need to help us find the bitch who thought it was a good idea to throw me through a fucking bolted door. Because I need to repay her for that.'' She said with a snarl. 

''I'm not telling you anything.'' Derek snapped back. 

''Tut-tut-tut. Why do you have to be so harsh?'' She said with a pout. Then she smiled again, and Derek flinched back. Her eyes shone red, not like an Alpha wolf, but more from raw power and blood. 

''We are going to have so much fun.'' She then purred before she touched Derek on his forehead, and he blacked out.

* * *

Amber the bitch-witch:

* * *

Stiles awoke with a start, he wanted to flinch from the pain he was feeling, but he couldn't move. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was bound with his hands over his head; his ankles were also bound. He was against a wall, and it was very uncomfortable. 

He turned his head and flinched when he saw Derek next to him, bound similarly, Derek wasn't wearing a shirt. Stiles wasn't wearing anything. He remembered shredding his clothes when he turned into wolf form, so it wasn't a complete surprise.

''Der- Derek, wake up for me, please, please, please, Derek, please wake up!'' Stiles pleaded with tears in his eyes. He knew Derek was alive, he could hear his heartbeat, but he needed him to be okay. 

Derek seemed to hear him because he groaned for a moment until he opened his eyes. He flinched for a moment before he saw Stiles. 

''Stiles! Thank the gods. You're okay.'' 

''I don't know how we could count this as being okay, but yeah, I'm fine. Do you know what happened? I saw a grenade, but when I woke up, I was being dragged away, and - I think I killed one of the attackers, but I don't know who they were.''

Derek looked constipated for a moment before he started to talk. 

''It were your captors. Tessa told me about a witch? She is with them, at least. So I think it's them again. I'm so sorry, Stiles. I will do anything to get you out of this.'' Derek looked so apologetic that it made Stiles's heart burst with love for this man. 

But he still flinched from the information. Fuck his life. Why was he captured again? Why did they need him? 

''You couldn't do anything, Der, if the witch is with them.'' Stiles finally mumbled. 

''I do wonder how they found me. Maybe it wasn't that hard. It was pretty logical that I would return to Beacon Hills. Why now? And how did they knew I would be at the loft again?'' He started to think but couldn't think of logical reasoning for how they could've known unless they were tailing him for a certain amount of time. 

But he didn't have a standard schedule. So tailing would be an explanation.

''I don't know either, but we will get out of this. I still need to take you out.'' Derek said with determination. 

''Like on a date of with a sniper?'' Stiles joked, trying to ease the tension a little, and he still didn't have a good brain to mouth filter. 

''Sometimes I can't believe I love you,'' Derek said fondly. Stiles froze, and Derek also seemed to freeze when he thought again of what he said. 

''Fuck.'' Derek breathed out, cursing himself for letting that tidbit slip.

''You love me?'' Stiles croaked out, trying to get a better look at Derek's face. He hadn't heard a bleep in his heartbeat. And Stiles was over the fucking moon! He knew he loved Derek. Hell, he had loved the Sourwolf for the better part of two years. 

Derek seemed to ponder if he could break away and run before he looked resigned and took a deep gulp of air. 

''Yeah, yeah, I do.'' He finally answered. 

''Fuck, going from our first kiss - which was awesome, by the way - to our first love confession. We only go all-in, don't we?'' Stiles said with the biggest smile on his face. 

Derek chuckled a little but seemed uncomfortable. And Stiles realized he hadn't said it back yet. 

''Der-''

'' **PUPPIES**!!!'' Came a high pitched voice from the other side of the room. Derek and Stiles both flinched from the sound and glared at the witch-bitch that strode in.

''Ahhhh, you were already awake. I wanted to wake you up.'' She said with a pout. Stiles was already snarling at her, especially when she came too close to Derek. 

He saw Derek flinch when she touched his cheek with her hand, caressing his face, and Stiles wanted to tear the offending hand of her body. 

She then aimed her eyes at Stiles, and he roared at her. She needed to leave Derek alone. 

''Puppy, I've missed you. Are you going to behave now? Because we just started a new ring here, and we really wanted you in it again, but no more losing on purpose; otherwise, your boyfriend here will get your punishment.'' She then slapped Derek's cheek two times while smirking at Stiles. 

''What? Why do you want me in that stupid ring!? I'm not special!'' He roared at her, rage roaring through him from the injustice of it all. He didn't want Derek to get hurt, but he also didn't want to fight in the ring. But he knew he would always choose Derek's safety above all.

Amber scoffed at him and turned fully to him. 

''You are a bitten spark that became an Alpha werewolf. You can turn fully into a wolf, a thing bitten wolves never can. You are a rarity. You don't look strong, well, you do have muscles, but look at your boyfriend here. If you two entered the ring, everybody would bet on him. But you would come out of the fight as the winner. We all know it. So Stiles, what will it be. Are you going to fight for us? Or do you think your boyfriend would like special treatment from me?'' 

''Don't do it, Stiles! You know she will still do it to me.'' Derek said desperately. 

Stiles was torn. He knew that Derek was right, but he also knew that everything she would do to him would be in front of Stiles, making him cave after Derek already was tortured. He couldn't bear to see that. 

''Fine. I will fight, but you can't touch Derek! If you are going to torture someone, it's going to be me.'' Stiles said with venom. 

Derek started to protest and whine, struggling against the bonds, but Stiles didn't relent. He kept glaring at the woman. 

With a big sigh, she agreed. 

''I liked you as my playthingy, glad to have you back, puppy!'' She said before running her hands down Stiles's torso in the direction of his very naked cock. He snarled and snapped his fangs at her, but she kept going until she touched his dick. 

''My, my, feisty, I can't wait until I can finally have you all - too - my - self.'' She said, punctuating each word with a stroke over his dick. 

Derek was yelling, but it all sounded like it was coming from underwater. He couldn't hear clearly, saw spots in his vision, and felt his breaths turning shallower. 

He knew that a panic attack was forming. Finally, the stroking stopped, and the presence of Amber went away. He could hear her laughing while walking away, but he just wanted to curl into himself and cry. 

When he finally had his breathing under control, he could hear Derek talking. 

''I'm sorry, Stiles, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. I want to tear her throat out for what she did to you, then bring her back and do it again. Please breathe for me, baby, please!'' Derek was pleading with him. Stiles felt a jolt of warmth blossoming in his chest from the pet name. 

''It's okay, you couldn't do anything.'' Stiles tried to give Derek a reassuring smile, but it felt more like a grimace. 

''We're getting out of here, even if it's the last thing I'll do,'' Derek said solemnly.

Stiles cringed, not wanting to think of the possibility of losing Derek. 

''We're getting out of here, together, or not at all,'' Stiles said. 

Derek nodded in understanding.

''Together, or not at all.'' He said while looking Stiles in the eyes. 

Stiles smiled at him, a real smile. 

''I fucking love you, and when we get out of here, I'm going to show you that in every possible way.'' 

Derek blushed and ducked his head, but Stiles could see the pleased expression. 

Now they only needed to get out of here as soon as possible, and in the meantime, Stiles needed to stay alive in the ring and ignore Amber with everything she was doing. 

That could be possible. Right?

* * *

Tessa and Jackson were busy looking at plots and houses when they felt the panic run through their bond. They immediately started calling Stiles on his phone but couldn't reach him. 

Tessa started to call Peter because he was officially a member of their pack and Derek's, and they didn't have Derek's number. When Peter finally answered, he also sounded frantic. 

''Peter! Can you reach Derek? I can feel stress coming from Stiles, but I can't reach him.'' 

''Same goes for Derek. Something happened to them. I'm on my way to the loft now.''

''Don't go in alone! If two Alpha's are this distressed while together, it won't be safe.'' Tessa said before hanging up the phone. 

Jackson and Tessa started to run back to their car and raced to the loft. While breaking a lot of traffic laws, they weren't stopped. When they arrived, the sheriff's cruiser was already there with the sheriff and Peter. 

The sheriff had his gun loaded and ready and looked between the other two betas; he glared at everything and had his lips pursed together. 

Peter was on the phone. It sounded like he was speaking to Scott. Tessa took out her own phone and called Lydia. 

''Lydia, did you hear what happened with the bonds?'' Tessa said in the way of greeting, knowing that Lydia would hear the urgency. 

''No, but I felt it a little. My pack bonds are not like those of the wolves, so I didn't know what it meant. Why what's wrong?'' Tessa heard Lydia getting up from a chair and pacing the room she was in. 

Tessa could imagine it perfectly, her strawberry blonde hair cascading over her back and her piercing green eyes scanning everything around her. 

Tessa took a deep breath to arrange her thoughts again before falling into the Lydia hole in her mind. 

''We think something has happened to Stiles and Derek. They don't respond, and there is a lot of stress coming from the bonds.'' 

''Stiles was going to tell Derek how he felt, right? Couldn't it be something to do with that?'' And that was a fair question, but it wasn't only stress. Tessa could feel the pain Stiles was in. That wasn't emotional but physical. Derek wouldn't hurt Stiles in any way, so that couldn't be it. 

''No. We are going to enter the loft now. If I don't let anything know within fifteen minutes, something is terribly wrong. The sheriff is with us, but he doesn't seem like he has called it in. So call the police and send them here. Okay?'' Tessa said, and it sounded like an order. 

Lydia wasn't too prone to accepting orders just like that Tessa knew that. She could hear Lydia stop pacing and huff out a breath. 

''You better be okay. I still want to go on that date Friday. You promised me the Notebook.'' 

Tessa couldn't help the pleased smile that spread over her face. She could also see Jackson smirk at her and giving her a thumbs up. Tessa blushed and gave him the finger before responding. 

''Believe me, Lydia, I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' 

***

When they entered the loft, it was like they had entered a war zone. Two dead bodies were lying on the floor, both with ripped out throats. Some of the furniture was still on fire. The glass in the windows was all cracked or blown out. 

When Tessa smelled the air, she started to cough, but she was better off than Peter, who was on his knees, struggling to breathe. Jackson was also coughing, but because he was part Kanima, he wasn't as affected as Peter. 

Tessa thought it was because she was immune to mountain ash that wolfsbane probably also was just an inconvenience for her, instead of deadly. 

Jackson dragged a still coughing Peter out of the loft and into the fresh air. John looked worried but was determined to find out what happened here. 

He walked to the dead bodies with Tessa next to him. She had her shirt now over her nose and mouth to stop the coughing. It worked a little. 

When she came closer, she started to growl. She recognized the man with the slash marks on his throat. His empty eyes were now staring at the ceiling, but she still remembered the man that had took her together with Adam. 

''These are the fucking assholes who took Stiles and me.'' She snarled at the sheriff. He now looked like he could rip someone apart but also terrified that his son was taken again. And it seemed that Derek also was taken. Tessa knew that the sheriff saw Derek as a son too, so this was a double blow for him. 

''We will find them.'' Tessa tried to reassure him. 

''Yeah, we will. Those assholes don't deserve to live.'' John growled out, sounding like a wolf. 

Tessa nodded in agreement before leaving the loft with John. She could hear the fire department coming. 

Outside she called Lydia again but frowned when the call didn't connect. She looked at Jackson before she heard a car approaching. 

The car parked next to them, and Scott, Malia, and Lydia climbed out. 

''I told you I would let you know as soon as possible,'' Tessa said when Lydia was within hearing distance. 

''And I wasn't going to wait until we got news about our Alpha's,'' Lydia said determinedly. She was glaring a little at Tessa. 

Tessa smirked in response, really liking the bossy side of Lydia. 

''Well, good that you're here, because I'm going to try a searching spell, but I need another magical deity with me to channel their powers.''

''Shouldn't we use Deaton then?'' Scott asked, confused. And Stiles was right to call him a puppy with the look he was giving now when Peter, Lydia, Jackson, and Tessa all rolled their eyes. 

''Deaton is not strong enough to use,'' Peter explained before smirking at Lydia. Lydia took a step closer to Tessa, and Tessa could feel Lydia's apprehension towards Peter. 

Tessa took Lydia's hand and placed a kiss on top of it, making the other woman blush. 

''He has been teaching me, nothing will go wrong. You maybe feel weak for a couple of minutes because I will channel your powers, but it's safe. Do you trust me?'' Tessa asked Lydia, hope shining through her silver eyes while looking deep into the green pools opposite of her. 

Lydia seemed to think about it, but Tessa's look didn't waver. 

''I will trust you. Mostly because Stiles and Jackson do, and they are two of my best friends. And because I want to.'' 

Tessa smiled before darting forward and placing a quick but soft kiss on Lydia's lips. Lydia seemed frozen for a moment when Tessa pulled away with a pleased grin before she touched her lips with her fingers and smiling. 

''Great, let's go. I need to be surrounded by nature for this.'' 

* * *

Stiles grunted when the fist collided with the right side of his ribs. The Alpha he was fighting against was a couple of sizes bigger, but Stiles was determined to win. 

He snarled before quickly hitting the Alpha with flat hands against his ears. The hit worked, and the Alpha flinched from the pain and was disoriented for a moment. 

Stiles quickly took the opportunity to give the man his meanest left hook before ducking and hitting the man three times in the chest in one quick movement. The man fell back, gasping for air. Stiles checked his side absently. Seeing slash marks from the Alpha's claws, he simply frowned at it. 

Stiles could hear the crowd chant his name. Or the name the ring had given him. ''Spark, Spark, Spark!'' 

Others were booing him, probably having lost a lot of money betting against him. He snapped his fangs at the general direction of the booing. Making the rest of the audience laugh. 

His body was taken over again, and he left the ring. He was silent when Amber guided him back to his cell again. He was glad the fight was over, wanting to be with Derek again. 

He was so happy that they hadn't separated them. They were there now for about a week. Stiles could tell because they had a window this time. Amber had left Derek alone, just like she promised, and he was grateful for that. Derek was angry the whole time that Stiles needed to fight and worried about him. 

He was marched back into his cell, the door closing behind him, Amber hadn't tried anything since the last time, but he couldn't shake de feeling that it still was coming. 

Derek perked up when Stiles walked in, and Stiles pulled him into a crushing hug. Assuring Derek that he was fine. Derek made a whining noise in his throat when he saw the slash marks on Stiles's side. 

''I'm okay, Sourwolf. Really. I'm here with you again, aren't I?'' Stiles said with a soft smile. 

Derek still took his pain away, and Stiles sighed and sagged into the embrace. Resting his head on Derek's shoulder. 

''You're bleeding. That is not okay,'' Derek whispered. 

Stiles sighed before pulling back and stroking Derek's face. Stiles had gotten sweatpants when they were thrown in this cell. It was a lot like he had in the other compound. 

''I'm going to be okay, Der. As long as you are, I'm fine.'' Stiles said before kissing Derek. 

* * *

Stiles with a hurt side:

* * *

Stiles wanted to be as close to Derek as possible. He closed the space there was between their bodies. Both without a shirt and Stiles reveled in the feeling of Derek pressed against him. 

He lowered his hands to Derek's sides, while Derek's hands were carefully placed on the back of Stiles's head and hip. Derek rubbed his thumb over Stiles's hipbone, and the touch sent spikes of want through Stiles, shooting straight to his dick. 

Stiles moaned when he pressed his groin touched Derek's, feeling that Derek also was hard. Derek moved his hips just at the right angle to make Stiles lightheaded. Derek pulled back and looked flushed but also pleased. 

''Is it okay if-'' Derek asked while he made a broken gesture of touching Stiles. Stiles felt a panic surge through him for a moment. Memories of Amber touching his naked dick flashing through his mind. He didn't know how he would react if Derek would touch him now. 

''Let me,'' Stiles said, determined before opening Derek's pants, Derek was commando in his jeans, so Stiles could understand the relieved sigh Derek let out when his jeans were gone from his dick. Derek was kissing Stiles now in his neck, and he had to bite his lip before he would let out a wanton moan. 

Derek really had a big dick, and Stiles couldn't wait until he could feel Derek's dick in his mouth or ass. Stiles himself also was pretty big if he thought so himself. He didn't know if Derek would be open to bottom, but he would love both ways. As long as it was with Derek. 

Stiles then pulled down his sweatpants before grabbing both their dicks in his hands. Derek groaned before letting his head fall down on Stiles's shoulder. 

Stiles used the precum from both of them as a lubricant when he began to stroke them. He could feel Derek bite him, trying to mark him, and Stiles hated that they wouldn't stay there. 

''They will if we are fully mated,'' Derek said softly against his ear, making Stiles shiver. 

''Wolves mate for life, right?'' Stiles said breathlessly. He didn't stop the stroking. He needed to hear this. 

Derek groaned before biting Stiles's shoulder. Making him moan. 

''Stiles - God! It feels so good, baby.'' Derek said with a moan. 

Stiles loved the way Derek called him baby. He kissed Derek sloppily before pulling back again, reveling in the gasps and moans he got in return from Derek. 

''Tell me, Der,'' Stiles said into Derek's ear before pulling the earlobe between his teeth and biting softly. Derek keened and started panting, getting closer to his release, Stiles was almost there too, but he wanted to know what Derek would say. 

So he stopped stroking, earning a whine from Derek. 

''I will let you come if you tell me, Derek. Wolves mate for life, right?'' Derek's eyes flashed red, and he was biting his lower lip. Stiles's eyes were drawn automatically to Derek's lips because of this. Knowing his own eyes were shining red too.

''Yes, Stiles, yes, they mate for life,'' Derek said, still panting but not looking away from Stiles, an intense look on his face. 

''Good.'' Was Stiles's response before surging forward and claiming Derek's lips again. 

He started to stroke them faster until he was on the verge of falling apart. 

''Fuck - Derek, can't wait to fuck you, or you to fuck me, I don't fucking care, but fuck, Derek! Derek, I want you.'' Stiles rambled before claiming Derek's lips again. 

He felt Derek's body go rigid before a wanton moan was heard from Derek's lips, and it was the most beautiful sound in the fucking world for Stiles. Feeling Derek's cock pulse with its release sent Stiles over the edge too. Making him groan, he kissed Derek lazily for a moment before pulling back and looking down at the mess they made. 

He grinned from the high he was still in. He brought his hand to his mouth before licking the cum off his fingers. 

A struggled gasp was heard from Derek. When Stiles looked at the other man, he saw that Derek was flushed and watching Stiles's hand and mouth intently. 

''Come here,'' Stiles commanded. Derek came willingly and perfectly. Stiles loved to see Derek like this. He grinned before claiming Derek's mouth, licking his way into Derek's mouth so he could taste them together. 

Derek let out a soft groan. His dick twitched a little but didn't come up yet. Stiles tucked them both in and went to the sink to wash the cum from their chests. 

Stiles was still smiling at Derek, and Derek looked pleased. 

Then they heard a slow clapping coming from the other side of the room. Making them, both go rigid. Out of the shadows where some kind of glamor was in place stepped out Amber. Her scent and heartbeat had been hidden. 

''Lovely show, puppies. Can't wait for the next one.'' She smirked before walking out. Leaving Stiles and Derek with hurtful looks and a disgusting feeling.

Stiles started to whine and tremble, feeling violated without being touched, he retched on the floor next to him. Derek pulled him in his strong arms while rocking him softly. 

Too shocked to say anything, but wanting to comfort him. Stiles tightened his own arms around Derek. 

After being silent for at least hours, Stiles finally found his voice. 

''I'm going to kill her.'' 

''Get in line.'' Was the only response. 

* * *

The ninth day after they were captured brought something different. Stiles could feel it in the air and through the bonds. He had felt his betas worry and had tried to send calming feelings, but he knew he was failing at that. 

Then the ninth day came, and he was guided away to the ring again by Amber. He felt numb until he could feel hope through the pack bonds. He schooled his shocked expression. Knowing that something was about to happen. 

He heard the crowd scream again and chant his given name from the ring. 

''Spark, spark, spark!'' 

He had been in at least two fights a day since his capture, everyone was a win, and every day there had been new faces outside the ring screaming his name. But today, he saw a familiar face in between the screaming crowd. A certain Hellhound was chanting with the crowd before giving the briefest of nods towards Stiles. 

Stiles looked to where Amber was standing, knowing he needed to give Jordan a sign that the bitch had to be taken out first. 

He then also spotted Scott, Jackson, Peter, his dad, and even Isaac! He hadn't seen the beta since last year. Isaac winked at him before chanting again. Scattered around in the crowd. He felt hope bloom in his chest. Scott knew him better than anyone, so he knew he needed to give him a sign. 

He rolled his shoulders before spitting on the ground and turning towards Amber, who was standing just outside of the gates waiting for the opponent to enter. She already had taken off the spell from Stiles. So he could move freely. She was distracted for a second, probably by the arrival of Stiles's new fighting partner. 

Stiles threw himself at the gates. Snarling at the witch. 

''I will get you when I'm out again, Sarah Sanderson!'' 

Amber looked really confused before flicking her wrist, sending Stiles against the ring wall. He was still snarling before locking eyes with Scott. Who gaped at him before nodding, letting him know he had gotten the message. 

He was getting out today, no matter what. 

* * *

Tessa was pacing in front of the compound, waiting for confirmation that Stiles was fighting today. They had found the place rather quickly. Together with some of Chris's trusted hunters and the packs working together, they had come with a plan to break out Derek and Stiles and rile up the entire ring. 

Danny had helped them with getting visuals of the building, hacking his way into the system. They had seen Stiles's fights, but not his cell. They needed him to free Derek because the whole week, Derek wasn't seen on the images, and Stiles would never leave without him. Tessa was sure of that. 

Tessa didn't care if some of the people running this place wouldn't survive today. Hell, she was counting on it. Wanting to burn the whole place to the ground. Knowing what they had done to Stiles and what they probably had done to Derek now too. 

Her magic was thrumming beneath her skin, and she knew that Lydia was nearby, only amplifying her spark. She looked to her right, seeing a silent Lydia walk towards her. Her scent and heartbeat were hidden with a rune stone around her neck. 

''Are you ready?'' Tessa asked softly. Stroking a little of Lydia's hair away from her face. Earning a sweet smile. 

''Yes, just waiting for the sign.'' 

At that moment, Lydia's phone beeped. She looked at the message and let out a big breath. 

''The witch is there, according to Scott.'' 

Tessa snarled and nodded. She was already expecting the bitch again. 

''She will die today. I'm not letting her live again.'' 

''Great. Because according to Scott, Stiles also wants her dead.'' 

''Thought so. Give the sign to the hunters. We're going in.'' 

Lydia nodded before sending a text away in a group message. 

Then they walked towards the door of the building. They knocked the special passcode. The door opened, revealing multiple guards with automatic guns. 

''What are you girls doing here? Go away. Nothing to see here.'' Came the grunting response from one of the guards. 

''Well, we heard some interesting things about this place. And I wanted to show my girlfriend a good time.'' Tessa said smoothly with a big smile and too many teeth. 

The guys didn't seem intimidated, so Tessa pouted. 

''You guys really are no fun. Babe, could you convince them?'' Tessa said while stepping back to give Lydia some room. 

''Gladly,'' Lydia responded with a big smile. 

She turned toward the door and opened her mouth, letting out her most booming scream. 

Tessa had already placed a silent spell around herself so her ears wouldn't start to bleed. The guard all flew back against the walls and didn't get up again. 

Tessa got out her phone to call Peter. 

''It's done. Get ready.'' She hung up again instantly before holding out her hand to Lydia, who took it instantly. 

''Let's get our Alpha's back.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... my feelings went all over the place writing this. 
> 
> I finally had the perfect image of Amber in my head, the bitch witch, and oh my god. She's evil!!!! 
> 
> (I know she plays a part in Twilight, but this isn't a crossover, I just thought that she would fit perfectly in the image in my head.
> 
> *Sarah Sanderson is a witch from Hocus Pocus, I thought that Stiles and Scott would've watched that movie at least a couple of times to know the names. 
> 
> I really hope you guys love the story thus far. I love kudos and reviews!
> 
> xx MBlack93


	8. It was a fucking ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it people, the end already! 
> 
> I didn't think I could keep up with the story and posting every day, but it worked out!
> 
> I hope you will like it just as much as I did writing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Violence in this chapter, and Smut.
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf or the pictures I have posted in this story.

The bulking man that walked inside the ring did nothing for Stiles. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't terrified. He felt calm. 

He was thinking of Derek, still back in their cell. He needed to get him out as soon as possible. Knowing that shit was about to down. 

The crowd was chanting again, but it wasn't Stiles's name now. No, they were chanting for the big Alpha that would fight Stiles. He grimaced and scanned the crowd again. 

Stiles could see Scott's gaping expression and his father's grim one. All of them clearly afraid that Stiles couldn't defeat this man, but they hadn't seen Stiles fight. 

Stiles scanned his opponent. He saw that the man favored his left knee. So his right would maybe be weak. What was a little strange for a werewolf, but Stiles would take it. He then saw the determination in the other Alpha's face. 

And Stiles just thought: figures that today I would get someone with killer intent. He snarls at the bigger man, making the crowd laugh. He heard the bets against him. And then he hears Peter in between. 

''1000 on the Spark.'' It seemed that people around Peter were shocked, but Stiles smirked inside. 

''We don't have to do this, dude.'' Stiles always tried to reason with his opponents, but they never listened. They really should. 

The man only growled menacingly at Stiles, and Stiles shrugged. 

''Your funeral.'' This seemed to tick off the Alpha, and he took a step in Stiles's direction. 

But Stiles really was done playing. Knowing that he would get out today, whatever it took, together with Derek. 

He let his wolf take over, and he turned into his wolf form right in front of the other Alpha, who looked shocked and scared. Stiles grinned a real wolfish grin now and stepped towards the man. 

He backed away before finding his resolve again. He lunged at Stiles, but Stiles was a wolf now. He was faster, stronger, and more determined to finish this fight soon. 

Stiles ducked away and sunk his teeth in the other Alpha's right calf. Knowing that that was his bad leg. The crowd was going wild now blood was spilled. The Alpha cried out and slapped at Stiles, hitting him in his flank, but Stiles held on. 

The Alpha stumbled and fell to his knees, just what Stiles wanted. He lunged with his whole wolf form at the man's back, tipping him over on his face. Stiles could hear a crunch from the man's nose. 

He then placed his fangs on the Alpha's neck, holding him down until the man would submit. The man struggled and tried to get up, but Stiles wasn't playing around. 

Stiles bit down harder, not hard enough to kill the Alpha, but enough to let him know that he would if the man wouldn't submit. 

The man finally gave up, making Stiles let go. Stiles stepped away when two men came in to drag the other Alpha out. But he stayed in his wolf form. Glaring at Amber. 

She was smirking and clearly was glad for the turn of events and that Stiles had turned into a wolf in the ring. She probably was thinking that it would make more money. 

She stepped inside the ring, and really, that was what Stiles had been waiting for. He was ready to strike, to tear her apart. 

He heard a commotion at the entrance of the building and knew it was a distraction. It would begin now. He heard a phone ring and listened when he heard a familiar voice. 

_''It's done. Get ready.''_

Amber also seemed distracted and turned her head slightly towards the commotion in the hallway. Stiles took the opportunity and lunged. 

Amber screamed and tried to get away, but Stiles was faster. He bit down on her throat and ripped with all his strength. Her head came off, and Stiles let it hit the wall. He then howled, howled for his pack, howled for his victory, and howled for his mate. 

Everyone from Derek's and his pack joined him. He could feel the bonds snap into place, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Liam. Only Isaac's not yet. But that wasn't strange. He hadn't talked to the man in more than a year. 

He thought that the bonds would snap in place when Derek and Stiles would be mated, but he could feel that everyone worked together to get their Alpha's out. 

That was apparently enough. Finally, Stiles could hear the howl he needed to hear—Derek's. 

He ran towards the sound. He knew where his cell was, but the howl was what he needed to hear to make sure that Derek was okay. He could hear Jackson, Lydia, and Tessa behind him. He now knew that Lydia and Tessa were the reason for the distraction. 

He turned in the hallways swiftly until he finally was back at his cell again. He only didn't expect three guards standing inside with guns aimed at Derek. 

Derek was growling and bleeding, not from bullets but from knife marks. Those bastards had tortured Derek when Stiles was in a fight! 

Stiles snarled at the men, taking a careful step closer. Jackson, Lydia, and Tessa behind him, Tessa was arguing with Lydia that she should stay behind the wall, but Lydia wasn't having any of it. 

''I'm not just going to stand here! I'm not weak!''

''I never said you were, babe, but bullets will hurt you more than the other wolves or me.''

''If it's wolfsbane, it will be worse for you!'' 

''I'm going to do this. Stay safe, Lydia.'' 

Then Tessa took the decision out of everyone's hands. She kissed Lydia, and when the fuck did that happen? Nevermind, focus Stiles. And Tessa stepped next to Stiles before her eyes glowed white, gold and silver. She threw her hands up, and the men were thrown against the walls, but one of them had turned around before Tessa could cast her magic at him. 

He shot at the exact moment the magic hit him. Stiles flinched from the loud sound. He then heard a thud and a gasp. When he turned around, everything was happening in slow motion. He turned back into human form and caught Tessa when her knees started to buckle. A large wound in her chest. Just below her heart. 

''No! No! No! Tessa, stay with me!'' He could feel blood trickle through his fingers where he pushed on the wound—sucking as much pain out of it as possible. 

''You can't die, you said one time that nobody would miss you. You're wrong, we would, God Tessa, Lydia would, Jackson would, I would. I'm your Alpha, remember. You can't die on me.'' Stiles was rambling, he knew it, but he couldn't find it in him to care. 

Lydia was kneeling next to them while Stiles cradled Tessa in his arms. Derek and Jackson had killed the other hunters that weren't already dead yet. When that was finished, they joined Stiles, Tessa, and Lydia on the floor. 

Lydia was sobbing, and Tessa was holding Lydia's hand. Derek sniffed the air and turned his gaze on the door. Peter and his dad came crashing through. 

Taking in the scene and knowing that something was very wrong. Stiles kept mumbling in Tessa's ear, not ready to lose her, not wanting to lose Tessa, his first beta. One of his closest friends, even if he just had known her for three months. 

''Why aren't you burning wolfsbane?'' His dad asked, and Stiles could've laughed, but he only wanted to cry. 

''Because it's mistletoe, it doesn't work like that with mistletoe poisoning,'' Peter explained. 

Stiles's head shot up, looking at Peter. 

''Derek saved Cora's life from mistletoe poisoning by draining it out of her.'' He stated, still looking at Peter. Peter looked uncomfortable before nodding. 

''He did, and he almost didn't get his Alpha spark back. It was because Scott wasn't ready to be Alpha that his spark returned.'' 

Stiles was already nodding before grasping Tessa's arm and hand tightly in his. He was determined to let her live. 

''Just keep pulling until everything is healed, right?'' Stiles said, still only looking at Peter. Peter nodded but looked grim. 

''Stiles-'' Jackson started. Stiles glanced at his other beta. 

''I know, Jacks, but I can't let her die,'' Stiles mumbled. 

Jackson nodded with tears in his eyes, knowing that he couldn't change Stiles's mind. Not that he wanted to, because Tessa already felt like a sister to him. Something he never had before. Stiles started to pull the pain away from Tessa, who's eyes were glazed over. She wasn't seeing them at all. 

Her face had turned an ashen color, and Stiles was afraid he was already too late. Then Derek was next to him, grabbing his hands in his. Stiles wanted to snap and tell him to fuck off. Until he saw Derek's face. 

''I can't lose her, Der,'' Stiles mumbled while tears were streaming down his face. 

''You aren't going to. I will do it. I know how, and I will happily have you as my Alpha.''

Stiles reeled back. What the actual fuck. Was Derek serious?

''I - I can't ask that of you!'' Stiles said, aghast. 

''You're not asking, I'm offering. Stiles, you're a natural Alpha. When you finally got back to us, and I found out you were an Alpha, my first thought was that all my betas would want you as their Alpha and that if I weren't already Alpha, I would have submitted to you right then and there. Let me do this.'' 

''But Derek-'' Stiles couldn't finish his sentence. Seeing the determined look he got from Derek, he knew he couldn't change the man's mind. Stiles felt numb for a moment from the information before he nodded, then he surged forward to capture Derek's lips in a passionate kiss. 

When he pulled away, Derek started to drain the pain from Tessa's form. Stiles heard Derek beginning to pant from the strain he felt, from the pain Tessa was having. 

Stiles's eyes started to water again, not wanting to see his mate in any pain. Then Derek threw his head back and roared, his eyes shifting from Alpha red to beta blue.

* * *

* * *

Tessa got some color back in her face before gasping and sitting up, the wound in her stomach gone. She looked around her, clearly not having heard what happened in the past minutes. 

''Stiles?'' She croaked out before throwing her arms around her Alpha, who embraced her just as fiercely. 

When she pulled back, she turned to smile at Lydia, but Lydia was glaring at Tessa, and she shrunk a little in herself. 

''Lydia?'' Tessa asked carefully before holding out her hand to the banshee, trying to gauge her reaction. 

Lydia then surprised everyone by punching into Tessa's arms before kissing Tessa so hard that she fell back against the floor with Lydia on top of her.

Stiles smiled and looked at Derek, who looked tired but content. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's head and brought their foreheads together. 

''Are you okay?'' Stiles whispered. 

''Yes, I only miss a pack bond with my Alpha. Could you fix that?'' Derek said with a soft smile. 

''No,'' Stiles said while smirking at Derek, who looked like he wanted to argue. 

''I don't want a regular pack bond with you. I want a mate bond with you.'' Stiles then said, shutting Derek up in the middle of a word.

''I-I would like that too.'' Derek croaked out, making Stiles beam at him before kissing him. 

They pulled apart when they heard someone scrape their throat a little obnoxious. Stiles looked at his father, who was clearly trying to look elsewhere than Derek and Stiles. 

''Son, I'm really happy for you and really glad that you're safe again, but could you maybe put on some clothes if you start kissing your boyfriend?''

Stiles blushed from the tip of his toes to his head. At least, that was how hot he felt at that moment from embarrassment. 

He let out a choking noise, and Jackson, Tessa, and Lydia started to laugh. At least Derek seemed to be in a similar way as Stiles. Only with clothes instead of being naked. 

Stiles turned back into his wolf because it would be easier at the moment. Then they made their way back to the bigger room. Peter was pouting while his dad clapped him on the shoulder, laughing. 

''What is wrong?'' Derek asked, confused why his uncle was pouting right now.

''He had bet money on Stiles, but in the chaos, he didn't get paid.'' 

* * *

Peter's pout:

* * *

Stiles growled a little but calmed down when he felt Derek's hand in his fur. He was going to take advantage of rubs, dammit! 

When they got outside, they saw that the hunters from Chris had riled up the entire ring. Scott and Isaac are standing next to them proudly. When they saw Derek and Stiles in his wolf form, they rush to him instantly. Malia and Liam weren't with them on the mission, Liam was too young, and Malia was watching him because he didn't like being excluded. 

''Derek! We didn't felt your bond anymore, what happened?'' Scott asked frantically, checking Derek for injuries. Stiles felt his heart swell that Scott was concerned about Derek. Knowing that they had a rocky past. 

''I'm not Alpha anymore. That's the reason.'' Derek said with a soft smile. Isaac nodded. 

''I thought it felt the same as when it happened with Cora. But back then, I didn't really know about the bonds.'' 

''Good to see you, Isaac! How was France? Finally finished school there?'' Derek said while pulling Isaac in a hug. Isaac was still pack but had chosen to stay in France to finish his school before he would come back to Beacon Hills. 

''Yeah! But what now? Who is going to be my Alpha now?'' Isaac said in a timid voice. 

Stiles instantly yipped from his place next to Derek and flashed his red eyes at Isaac. Isaac flashed golden back, and the bond snapped in place. Isaac gasped. 

''Holy shit, Stiles! Nice to see you again, even if it's like this.'' Isaac said while gesturing to Stiles's wolf form. 

Stiles then threw his head in his neck and howled, followed by the rest of his pack. Even his dad attempted a howl, and Stiles thought he could actual burst from happiness. 

* * *

Everybody was at Derek's place, celebrating their return. The place was clean, but they still could smell the little fires that had been in the loft. Stiles didn't let Tessa out of his sight for the entire evening until she said that she was going with Lydia and would stay the night there. 

Stiles laughed and pulled her in a hug. 

''Be careful. You will not want to let her go anytime soon.'' 

''I'm counting on it,'' Tessa smirked back. 

They left quickly after, and Stiles and Derek wanted to be alone, but like alone, alone, when everybody had made sure that they were alright, Stiles sent them home. 

Derek let out a big sigh as soon as Stiles's dad and Peter stepped out of the loft last. 

Stiles walked to him, his eyes flashing red and a smirk on his face. They 

didn't want anything else but each other right now. 

Derek met him halfway, pulling him flush against him before their lips met in a fiery kiss. 

They stood there for a couple of minutes, just stroking each other leisurely and kissing until Stiles pulls away to bite Derek's neck. 

The moan he gets from Derek should be registered as a deadly sin because Stiles is pretty sure that he died and has gone to heaven. 

''I can't believe that I can finally can claim you as mine,'' Stiles whispers against Derek's skin. 

Derek groans in response before claiming Stiles's lips again. Stiles guides Derek slowly to the bedroom. All the while stripping them gently. First goes Derek's shirt, then Stiles's, Stiles kicks out his shoes and takes off his socks, and when he places a hand on Derek's belt, he quickly follows with his shoes and socks. 

Stiles opens Derek's belt while grabbing Derek's straining cock through his jeans. Stiles hums against Derek's lips before pulling away to push Derek on the bed. 

He then pulls off Derek's jeans. Derek looks perfect like this on the bed. Completely naked and flushed by Stiles administrations. The cocky smirk that Stiles has on his face is there to stay. 

He did that. He made Derek fucking Hale look like that. He can't help himself but crawl over Derek so he can kiss him again, then he goes lower, sucking on Derek's skin, leaving love bites everywhere he goes. They fade, of course, but Derek seems to love them if Stiles can guess from the sounds Derek is making. 

Stiles finally reaches Derek's hipbone and starts to suck another love bite, making Derek arch from the bed. 

''Someones sensitive,'' He murmurs against Derek's skin. A playful look is aimed at Derek while he's kneeling between Derek's legs. 

''Fuck, Stiles-'' Derek says breathlessly.

Stiles could listen to Derek talk like this the whole day. Derek is already rock hard. His cock swollen and ready, the tip perfectly pink and Stiles really wants to taste Derek. 

He licks from the base of Derek's dick to the tip before placing openmouthed kisses on the entire length. Derek is trembling beneath him, straining to hold on. Or so Stiles thinks. 

Stiles takes Derek in his mouth and groans in appreciation from finally after all those years of wanting this, to have this. He takes Derek as deep as he can. He chokes a little but breaths through his nose to go even further. Not wanting to give up on a challenge. 

He bobs his head a couple of times before deepthroating Derek again. Derek arches of the bed again, cursing while doing so. His hands are now in Stiles's hair, twisting it and holding his head in place while Derek starts to fuck in his mouth. 

Stiles is loving it and moans around Derek's cock. Not wanting to stop at all, but wanting so much more at the same time. 

''Stiles - Jesus - fuck! Your mouth is fucking amazing.'' Derek says in awe, and Stiles can't help it and pulls off. 

''Only my mouth? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not done with you after this. I'm planning on doing so many other things.'' Stiles says with a smirk before taking Derek back in his mouth again. 

Derek lets out a moan and throws his head back against the mattress. 

''God Stiles, you can't say shit like that, I'm going to-''

''Come for me, for your Alpha,'' Stiles says while red is bleeding into his eyes. He claims Derek's cock again, and that's all Derek needed before coming into Stiles's throat. 

Derek is panting on the mattress and doesn't seem to feel it even when Stiles gets up and gets out of his own jeans and boxers before he walks to the nightstand and gets out the lube he has been smelling since entering the bedroom. 

Stiles kisses Derek slowly while caressing his face. 

''Turn around, babe, I meant what I said, I'm not done with you just yet.'' 

Derek turns around immediately like it was a command instead of a request. Stiles can't get over Derek's ass, it's amazing. He slaps one cheek earning a startled yelp from Derek. 

Derek looks gorgeous like this, and Stiles just want this moment to last forever. It probably is going to, because this night is not one to forget ever.

''Stiles- please- I need you,'' Derek says, and Stiles realizes he has been staring at Derek's naked form for a while. He shakes himself for a moment and settles himself in between Derek's legs again. 

He grabs Derek's ass cheeks and pulls them apart a little, there he sees his prize. Stiles seriously loves to give oral, so it's no surprise that he latches onto Derek's rim with his mouth to give all the pleasure he can to Derek. 

Derek makes impatient noises, urging Stiles on, but Stiles isn't going to. He wants to take his time by taking Derek apart before taking Derek like his wolf wants him to. Claiming him as his mate. 

''Please, please, please, please, Stiles! Alpha!'' Derek says after a couple of moments, and Stiles almost loses control right then and there. 

''Fuck Derek, I'm going to make it so good for you. And after you're  _ mine _ . My  _ mate _ .'' Stiles gasps out before pouring lube on his fingers and pushing one finger in Derek while still rimming Derek's hole. 

''More, please, Stiles, more!'' Derek gasps out. Stiles happily answers by adding a second finger. Derek is whithering against the mattress, and Stiles sees that there are claw marks on the bed. 

Stiles feels extremely pleased with this. He feels his own eyes bleed red and a rumble in his chest that is purely approval. Stiles adds another finger and pumps them in and out of Derek, making the other man gasp, especially when Stiles finally finds that special spot inside Derek. Making him buck against the mattress. 

''You look so good, Derek. So good for me, for your Alpha. All  **_ mine _ ** .'' 

''Yours, only yours! Please - Stiles! Please claim me!'' Derek moans while rolling his ass back against Stiles to take more of him. 

Stiles groans and pulls his fingers out before putting lube on his cock and lining himself against Derek's hole. Then thinking better of it, he turns Derek around. Wanting to see the man he is going to keep forever. 

Stiles claims Derek's lips again in a passionate kiss before slowly entering Derek, making the other man gasp. Stiles licks his way inside Derek's mouth until he bottoms out. He then is panting against Derek's shoulder, barely holding on but nog wanting it to be over just yet.

'' _ Stiles _ -'' Derek hisses, and Stiles knows what Derek needs. He can feel Derek's throbbing erection against his stomach, already ready to go again.

''I've got you, Sourwolf,'' Stiles whispers before starting to rock his hips. He then starts to thrust hard into Derek. Fast and wild, no holding back, they both want this,  _ need  _ this. 

Derek is trembling beneath him, while Stiles is hitting his prostate again and again. Stiles sees that Derek is inching his hand down to his neglected cock, but Stiles bats his hand away. 

''Derek. You close, love?'' Stiles croaks out, sounding completely wrecked, just how he feels. His trusts are becoming frantic, so close to his own release. Gasping with each trust because it feels so right. 

Derek can only nodd and moan, and Stiles feels way too smug about that. His eyes are bleeding red, and he knows what is going to happen next. 

He lets his fangs descent and places them on Derek's shoulder, still trusting relentlessly into Derek. Then when his own orgasm is almost at its peak, he bites down while he can feel Derek doing the same at Stiles's shoulder. 

The bond snapping into place and the feeling of love, want, need overwhelms them both, and they both come with a shouting moan. 

''Mine, mine, mine, mine,'' Stiles breathes against Derek's collarbone. 

''Only yours, and you're mine,'' Derek replies breathlessly.

Stiles pulls back and kisses Derek hard, wanting to show his love how much he means to him. Their bond is singing with love, and Stiles finally feels like he is going to be okay. Together with Derek, he will be. 

* * *

**_ Three years later _ **

Stiles walks out of his room in his sheriff's uniform. He feels extremely pleased that he got the job after his dad had stepped down. He has his sleeves rolled up, and his tattoos are just peeking out from under them. 

When he walks into the kitchen, he sees Tessa feeding their one-year-old. Lydia cooing at them next to them. 

''Do you want to go to daddy? Do you want to go to daddy? Yes? Yes?'' Lydia says in a childish tone that makes Stiles laugh. He picks up his son and kisses him on the cheek before cradling him in his arms. 

When Stiles had said he wanted to have children, Lydia and Tessa both offered to be surrogates. Stiles was extremely touched by the gestures. They were all living together in the packhouse like one big family, and he couldn't be happier. 

Tessa was finally the one that would carry the baby, this baby had an extremely big family, and if Stiles had anything to say about it, there would be a lot more children in the future. He glanced at Lydia's belly, but you couldn't see the bump just yet. 

He was still watching his son, who had his fist clutching Stiles's finger and was trying to get it into his mouth. 

He then felt the big warm arms of his mate encircle him and hooking his chin over his shoulder to watch Kaleb together. 

''He really got your eyes,'' Stiles murmured to Derek. 

Derek just hummed. They had chosen to mix their DNA, with a lot of help of the most brilliant mind in the west, Lydia Martin, it had worked. The child had a little bit of Derek and a little bit of Stiles, and of course, Tessa.

Now Lydia was pregnant with baby number two. If he could tell his teenage self that Lydia would be pregnant with his child, he probably would've fainted. He snorts at the thought, and Kaleb copies him making Derek laugh. 

Stiles thinks the children born into the Stilinski-Hale pack will be the luckiest children alive. Having so much love around them, it sometimes is almost suffocating. 

But Stiles wouldn't want to trade it for anything in the world. He loves their pack, their family. 

He gives Kaleb to Derek, who cradles the boy with just as much love as Stiles did. Before kissing Derek softly on the mouth.

''I love you,'' Stiles murmurs before dropping a kiss on Kaleb's head. Then he turns around to place a kiss on Tessa and Lydia's cheek. 

A chorus of 'love you too' follows him out of the door. 

When Stiles looks briefly back to their home in the middle of the preserve, he is only thankful that he never gave up and that he didn't burn alone. 

* * *

And let's just give a final appreciation to Stiles <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it people, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> <3  
> xx MBlack93


End file.
